Silent Calling
by ItsNotAControlKink
Summary: Cindercall has become aware of something amiss in MoonClan. Aware of the Prophecy that haunts her, Cindercall knows the impending danger that looms over them, but fears that the destruction of her Clan will come from within. Will Cindercall stop the traitor before it's too late, or will MoonClan fall to ruin? (Book 1, Prophecy of Ash. Sequel to Cindercall's Fear)
1. Allegiances

**MoonClan**

**Leader****: Eelstar—** Small black tom with copper eyes.

**Deputy****: Hollypetal—** Small black she-cat with white face and tips, with green eyes.

**Medicine cat(s)****: Mumblebee— **Large white cat with a stubby tail, gold eyes, and cream tips.

**Warriors (Toms and she-cats 12 moons or older):** **Sweethawk—** All white she cat with green eyes, a torn left ear, a scar under her left eye, and a scar on her shoulder.

**Apprentice, Jaypaw**

**Pearlight—** White tom with grey eyes and silver tips, with silver socks on his back two legs.

**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

**Cindercall—** Pretty grey she-cat with white tips, eyebrows, and blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Fleetpaw**

**Vinedust—** White tom with silver patches and tips, as well as green eyes.

**Apprentice, Weedpaw**

**Nettlepelt—** Fluffy brown tom with amber eyes and black markings and tips.

**Junipersky—** Fluffy white she-cat with silver-grey patches and storm-grey eyes.

**Redear—** All white tom with russet tips and green eyes.

**Honeyacorn—** Pretty white she-cat with cream tips and bluish-green eyes.

**Whiskerdapple—** Fluffy white tom with silver-grey spots and bluish-green eyes.

**Wetice— **Large white tom with cream tips and icy-blue eyes.

**Owlpelt—** Large russet tom with white faded tips and sharp yellow eyes.

**Volenose—** Sleek brown tom with black tips and amber eyes.

**Fuzzymoon—** Brown and white siamese with blue eyes.

**Oddbird—** Small silver tom with copper eyes and a white underbelly and tips.

**Queens (she-cats expecting or with kits):** **Lighteye—** Light silver tabby she-cat with a stubby tail and blue eyes, with one eye being blind. (Pregnant with Volenose's kits.)

**Eaglewhisker—** White-silver tabby she-cat with long ears and copper eyes. (Mother of Briarkit, Foxkit, Waspkit, and Quickkit.)

**Elders (Toms and she-cats that have retired):** **Deadcreek—** Tan tabby tom with light brown stripes and green eyes.

**Larchsplash—** Large grey she-cat with white socks, ears, and white eyebrows over her blue eyes.

**Heatherheart— **Light brown and white she-cat with pretty markings and amber eyes.

**Longspring—** White tom with silver tips and grey eyes; blind in both eyes.

**SunClan**

**Leader:** **Whitestar—** All white she-cat with green eyes, long ears, and a stubby tail.

**Deputy:** **Frostfang— **Large, fluffy, silver she-cat with grey eyes and unusually long fangs.

**Medicine cat(s):** **Thunderrapid—** A large black cat with yellow eyes.

**Warriors:** **Icewind— **Silver she-cat with white patches and gold eyes.

**Darkgrass—** Sleek grey tabby with dark stripes and greenish-yellow eyes.

**Olivecall—** White cat mottled with darkish brown-grey splotches that have darker stripes in them, as well as yellow-green eyes.

**Apprentice, Quailpaw**

**Dappledawn—** White cat with grey-brown overcoat and grey-brown dots on her legs, and yellow eyes.

**Nutgaze—** A dark silver tom with white tips, a white circle on his chest, and amber eyes.

**Pigeonhollow—** A large white tom with dark markings, a stubby tail, and green eyes.

**Beetleleap—** Small black tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

**Driftjaw—** Fluffy white tom with two silver marks on his left shoulder, and grey eyes.

**Nightfeather—** Black she-cat with a white tail tip, a white patch on her chest, and amber eyes.

**Duckpath—** Large silver tom with white spots that trail from his green eyes to his tail.

**Fernshine—** Large white she-cat with silver-mottled fur and blue eyes.

**Wildwater—** Large and fluffy silver tom with white tips, a patch on his chest, and blue eyes.

**Queens:** **Pinedapple—** Silver she-cat with blue eyes, white socks, a white throat, and a white tailtip. (Mother of Littlekit and Cherrykit.)

**Doveflower—** Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with pretty grey markings and green eyes. (Pregnant with Pigeonhollow's kits.)

**Elders:** **Cedarberry—** White tom with yellow eyes and a brown streak down his back with darker stripes.

**Silverstep—** Pretty silver tabby with a white underbelly and green eyes.

**Plumhare—** Silver tom with a dark grey overcoat, with markings on his shoulder and green eyes.

**Ebonygaze— **Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**RainClan**

**Leader:** **Tanglestar— **Dark grey she-cat with curly fur and yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** **Toadsky—** White tom with brown tabby markings and yellow eyes.

**Medicine cat(s):** **Oatfire—** Small white she-cat with green eyes, and a tan band from her neck to her front two legs.

**Apprentice, Finchpaw**

**Warriors: Hailwhisker—** Brown tom with white circles from his back to his tail, and copper eyes.

**Fleetpetal—** White she-cat with brown circles from her back to her tail, and yellow eyes.

**Honeysnow—** White she-cat with tan tabby markings and copper eyes.

**Poppythroat—** Tan and white she-cat with copper eyes.

**Sagestep—** Light grey tom with black paws and amber eyes.

**Sparktail—** Black tom with an all golden tail, chest patch, and golden eyes.

**Silenttail—** Sleek golden she-cat with an all white tail and green eyes.

**Meadowfang—** Blue grey she-cat with a white underbelly, a stubby tail, and blue eyes.

**Bluenose—** Large blue-grey tom with a white nose, a white tail tip, and copper eyes.

**Oneswipe—** Black tom with a single white paw and yellow eyes.

**Volecreek—** Tan tom with a brown streak down his back, as well as brown paws and yellow eyes.

**Fawnsplash—** Tan she-cat with a brown overcoat and blue eyes.

**Queens:** **Nightstreak—** Silver she-cat with a black stripe along her back and blue eyes. (Mother of Robinkit and Rapidkit.)

**Skywatcher—** White she-cat with a silver overcoat and blue eyes. (Pregnant with Hailwhisker's kits.)

**Halfflower—** Pretty tortoiseshell with green eyes and white paws. (Mother of Rabbitkit and Lilykit.)

**Elders:** **Finchsong—** Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, a stubby tail, and a white underbelly.

**Smalltail—** Black she-cat with green eyes and an abnormally small white tail.

**MountainClan**

**Leader:** **Runningstar— **White tom with green eyes, and a russet patch on his shoulder and tail.

**Deputy:** **Shelldust—** Tan tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

**Medicine cat(s):** **Frogheart—** Small grey she-cat with black markings from her neck to her shoulder and green eyes.

**Warriors:** **Owlear—** Golden tom with a white diamond on his chest and green eyes, with oddly shaped ears.

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Twilightsun—** Small black she-cat with grey markings from her neck to her shoulder and blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Longpaw**

**Petalpelt—** Pretty sleek she-cat with light russet fur with a white underbelly and green eyes.

**Apprentice, Antpaw**

**Lichentuft—** Large white tom with a single black mark on his lower back and dark green eyes.

**Apprentice, Archpaw**

**Jaggedbee—** Large tan tom with black stripes and dark green eyes.

**Clawbird—** Large tan tom with black stripes, a long tail, and golden eyes.

**Talonhollow—** Pretty white she-cat with a silver over-coat and blue eyes.

**Shadowcry—** Solid black she-cat with grey eyes.

**Shiningnose—** Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes and a white nose tip, white tailtip, white underbelly, and white tail markings.

**Troutthorn—** Grey tom with storm blue eyes and a white underbelly, with white tips.

**Pinetooth—** Small tan tom with a golden overcoat and green eyes.

**Foxtalon—** Black, orange, and white cat with amber eyes and black paws.

**Eaglesun—** Orange tom with a dark orange overcoat and amber eyes.

**Stonespirit—** Fluffy dark-grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens:** **Mothlight—** Fluffy dark-grey she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes. (Mother of Yellowkit, Cloudkit, Lostkit, and Batkit)

**Elders:** **Jumppool—** Small fluffy grey she-cat with a white belly and yellow eyes.

**Lynxrun—** Tan tom with a white underbelly and green eyes and pointed ears.

**Wolflight—** Small black she-cat with grey markings along her fur and blue eyes.

**Eelpelt—** Large tan tom with big black stripes and a white underbelly.

**Ivydapple—** Pretty sleek she-cat with a silver overcoat and a white underbelly and blue eyes.

**Shadehawk—** Solid black tom with amber eyes and yellow teeth.

**OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**Nemora—** Black panther that has escaped twoleg custody. (She ran from the zoo.)

**Scorch—** Russet wolf with green eyes and a bad attitude.

**Pack of Fire—** Scorch's pack; previously known as Pack of Shadows.

**Feather—** Pretty grey wolf with blue eyes.

**Leila—** Pretty grey she-cat with silver eyes. Currently pregnant.

**Andy—** White cat with mottled black markings and yellow eyes; very friendly.

**Silver—** Pretty silver tabby with green eyes.

* * *

A russet wolf with green eyes glared angrily up at the moon, fur ruffled.

"Scorch," the voice came from behind him. He turned and saw a pretty grey wolf with blue eyes. "You called for me?"

"Yes," Scorch, the russet wolf, snarled. "After long debate on how our relationship stands, I've finally come to a decision." The grey wolf sat down, watching him. "It has come to my attention that you are no longer fit to be my mate, which thus tears from you your status as Alpha Female."

The wolf was silent.

"Oak, my Beta, insisted that I demote you to Omega, but..." He took a breath. "I cannot forget all that you've done for me in the past, so I've allowed you to remain as a Huntress." He narrowed his eyes, looking at the she-wolf. "How do you take this information, Feather? Your stoicism is frustrating."

Feather was silent for a moment more.

She rose to her paws.

"I understand, Alpha," she murmured. "I have been torn from my status as Alpha Female, but because of your benevolence, I remain a Huntress." She bowed to him, before raising again, and turning away. Scorch watched her go, anger tearing at his pelt.

He expected anger, frustration, even hatred.

Not acceptance.

Feather padded down the path of the pack's camp, stopped by a tan wolf with shimmering eyes.

"What is his word?" The wolf asked.

"I am no longer Alpha female," Feather replied. "And because I took no claim to the name, I cannot fight his word as Alpha. I apologize, Sand."

"It is fine," Sand nodded. "Our plan will still continue, as we already decided it would. Shall we begin?" She asked, glancing back at the small gathering of wolves behind her.

"It is the only way to make them trust us," Feather agreed. "And Scorch will be happy to know I no longer stand in his way. Say farewell to Branch for me, I beg of you."

"Branch will be told," Sand turned to the wolves. "What you're doing will not be forgotten, even if you die. You remained loyal to your true Alpha."

"I will do anything, for the Pack." Feather replied. "Anything at all."

"I know you will," Sand nodded to the small group of wolves, who then surrounded Feather. "That is why you are my strongest. My Beta."

The wolves leapt on Feather, blood and tufts of grey fur falling to the ground.

But she stood tall, stood strong.

_I am coming, Clans of the Forest._

_I hope you will give me mercy._


	2. Prologue

"Has it been done?" The white cat asked, glancing at the golden tom, who was sitting beside a brown tom, both with golden-yellow eyes.

"We've just finished," the brown tom rumbled. "All the signs have been cast. We now only wait for them to be interpreted."

"Wonderful," the white she-cat purred. "Mountainstar, please go retrieve Spottedwing, as well as Rainstar and Blueheart."

"Of course," the brown tom, Mountainstar, dipped his head and rose to his paws, turning and padding off. The white she-cat turned to the golden tom.

"And Sunstar, if you would retrieve Stonefeather for me, that would be wonderful."

"Of course," Sunstar, the golden tom, dipped his head. "May I ask what you're planning, Moonstar?"

"Yes, I'd like to know as well," asked a tan she-cat with ginger patches. "You're calling for the original leaders and medicine cats? Why?"

"We must discuss what is next after this stage of the Prophecy," Moonstar, the pretty white she-cat, mewed. "In all my years, I never imagined how much work we must do to make sure it goes as planned."

"You're doing great," the tan she-cat purred. "All of you are."

"Thank you, Tulipsky," Sunstar mewed. "I will go retrieve Stonefeather," he rose to his paws, before turning and padding away. Moonstar and the tan-and-ginger she-cat, Tulipsky, watched him go.

"You're worried," Tulipsky murmured, as the golden tom disappeared. "You can tell me why, you know."

"I'm aware," Moonstar purred. "It's just..." She looked at the sky. "This Prophecy brings to me such emotions of fear. I love my Clan, I love _all_ the Clans..." She closed her eyes. "This Prophecy is a dangerous one for our first one."

"It is," Tulipsky purred. "But this reminds me of the Prophecy of the one you always told me, Harleystar, and the others about." She looked up at the sky as well, pressing close to her leader. "Fire alone may save the Clans. That was it, right?"

"Yes," Moonstar murmured. "The Prophecy that foretold the actions of the great leader, Firestar."

"It also foretold the death of many cats as well," Tulipsky murmured. "I am certain that our Clans will survive this. The Prophecy will be complete, and our Clans will thrive."

"I trust your judgement, Tulipsky," Moonstar mewed softly. "If you say our Clans will survive, then I, too, believe our Clans will survive.

* * *

A russet wolf with angry green eyes snarled at a brown wolf with eyes of the same color.

"Where is she?!" He roared. "What did you do with her?! Where is Feather?!"

The brown wolf was silent, staring at the wolf before him.

"Ancestors _damn_ you, Branch!" The wolf howled. "Tell me where she is! Why have I found her blood on the ground?!"

"Why do you care about her?" Branch, the brown wolf, finally spoke. "After all, she is not your mate, _Alpha_."

Alpha, the russet wolf, fell silent, fur ruffled.

"I must go," Branch turned to leave, only for Scorch to leap in front of him. "Alpha, you were the one who wanted me to hunt with the others, why do you stop me?"

"Because you're calling me Alpha," Alpha snarled. "You wouldn't do that. Not you, not Feather, not Sand! But all of you are acting differently." He narrowed his eyes, lips drawn back in a snarl. "Tell me, Branch, why have you stopped calling me Scorch?"

"Because Scorch is gone, and there is only Alpha." Branch shoved past Scorch, who watched him go, fur ruffled and eyes shocked and angry.

"Branch!" He howled. "The moment you return from hunting, I demote you to Omega! Do you hear me?!"

The brown wolf said nothing, not even looking back, as he padded away.

Scorch, out of breath, turned and stormed down the path, ears flat, heart pounding with hatred.

What was happening?

The wolves, they were turning their back on him, weren't they?

He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let them devise their plans.

His heart squeezed painfully.

If they did anything to Feather, anything at _all_...

"Dammit," Scorch spat. "Ancestors damn it all."

He would find out who all was involved.

And he would _kill them_.

* * *

The pretty black panther raised her eyes to the sky, focusing hard on the moon.

"All is coming together," she murmured softly. "With the first battle lost, Scorch is spiraling. With the first battle won, the cats are preparing." She stared up at the stars. "Nemora does not like this... This feeling. Darkness is on the horizon, but..." She cocked her head. "Is it not of Prophecy?"

She stood, staring out across the mountains, to the edge of her sight, shaking her head.

"No," she rumbled. "Darkness is filling the Clans, but it is not of Prophecy." She closed her eyes, before padding into the cave, where there were little cave scratches, with claw-drawings of cats separated into four different areas, each with their own symbol to address them.

They were the Clans, there were many carved out, but many new cats as well. She sighed, circling a cat with fur as black as night.

"This one..." She spoke softly. "This one brings trouble."

* * *

A white tom with a stubby tail was sitting by several, tiny, nooks in a cave wall, placing herbs and plants in each one, and surveying how many of each he had.

Turning around, he worked and worked, going to each little nook and surveying and placing herbs withing.

He stopped when he surveyed one; a nook with what looked like a feather poking out of it.

He gently took it in his teeth, pulling it out, and letting it fall to the ground.

It was a feather of a bird of prey; an owl, or perhaps a hawk? He couldn't tell.

It was broken, and was splattered with dry blood, much to his shock.

He turned it over, and looked at the nook where it had come from.

Cobwebs overflowed out of the nook; the item he used to heal wounds.

Confused, the cat looked between the two items, his stubby tail twitching with curiosity.

"Mumblebee!" The voice called from outside the cave. The white tom picked up the feather, gently setting it in an empty nook, when a brown tom padded in, his fur fluffed out against the early morning chill.

"Nettlepelt," the white tom, Mumblebee, mewed. "What do you need?" The tom sat down, twitching his tail anxiously.

"She'll be alright, right?" He asked softly.

Mumblebee let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"You worry too much. It is her first day out of camp since they became apprentices; she'll be absolutely fine. There were no complications, they're apprentices, and she's a fine warrior."

"I know, I... It's just..." Nettlepelt twitched his tail in that anxious way once more. "After... Goosekit."

"She is strong." Mumblebee mewed. "You two are on dawn patrol together, so I suggest you begin heading out. I have medicine cat business to attend to."

"Oh, right, sorry Mumblebee, I'll do that." Nettlepelt rose to his paws, and padded off. Once the tom was gone, Mumblebee picked up the feather in his teeth, studying it again.

This time, he was certain.

With what he knew from what she had told him, from what he knew in general as well...

It was a sign from StarClan.

He needed to report this immediately.


	3. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Prophecy of Ash series, Book 1: Silent Calling!**

**This series is a sequel of Cindercall's fear, so if you haven't read that, I'd highly suggest going and doing that!**

**And to those who have read Cindercall's fear, welcome back, and I hope you enjoy these stories I have brought towards you today! The plot thickens in more ways than one, and treachery is on the horizon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fleetpaw, Weedpaw, Fleetpaw, Weedpaw!"

Cindercall closed her eyes as she and the rest of MoonClan crowed out the names of the new apprentices—one of which, was hers.

She opened her eyes when a fluffy pelt pressed into hers, and turned to see Nettlepelt looking down at her, adoration in his eyes.

"Are you proud of me?" She purred, tail entwining with his.

"More than you know," he purred in response.

"Cindercall!" The familiar voice of Sweethawk, made the two cats look up, to see the white she-cat hurtling towards them, hopping around with pure excitement. "Ohmigosh, are you gonna show Fleetpaw the territory yet? He's talking with Lighteye, but I'm sure he'll be excited. Tell ya what, I'll bring Jaypaw with us! I'm sure he'll love to see the territory again! Plus plus plus I wanna talk mentor to mentor about training sessions!" The white she-cat's voice was high pitched in squeal, and Cindercall looked at Nettlepelt, laughing at his dead expression.

"Sweethawk," she purred, looking over at her friend. "Jaypaw's been an apprentice for two weeks, I think you should be training him." Sweethawk sat down with an annoyed huff.

"But you're finally a mentor!" She grumbled. "And I'm mentoring one of your kits!" She sighed. "I just wanna do a joint training." Cindercall shook her head at the disdain on the she-cat's face, as she clawed at the ground, distraught.

"Tell you what, Sweethawk," Cindercall purred. "If Pearlight and Vinedust agree to bring Kestrelpaw and Weedpaw, we can have a joint training session next week." The she-cat shot up with excitement, hopping around with joy.

"Yes yes! Training sessions! I can't wait for you to see how good Jaypaw is already! He and Kestrelpaw are already learning offensive battle moves!"

"Already?" Cindercall gasped. "But it's only been two weeks!"

"Yeah, but they're incredibly good at hunting already, and I've already taught them a few defensive moves!"

"If, by defensive, you mean dodging and rolling out of the way, then yes, you'd be correct." Pearlight's mew made the three turn, Sweethawk snapping at him in annoyance.

"So, only dodging and rolling, huh?" Cindercall purred, greeting the tom with the dip of her head. Behind him, was a fluffy brown apprentice, who looked suspiciously like Nettlepelt.

"Cindercall," she purred. "Pearlight said he's going to teach me and Jaypaw how to fight bigger opponents tomorrow."

"That's wonderful, Kestrelpaw," Cindercall purred. "And I'll get to see some of it, I'm sure."

"Yeah, now that Fleetface and Weedhead are out of the nursery, you can finally join us," she snickered. There was a small meow of indignation, coming from a white cat with a silver stripe down his back and a silver mark on his shoulder.

"It's Fleet_paw_, not Fleet_face_!" He whined.

"Kestrelpaw," Cindercall purred. "You should go apologize to him."

"Okay, okay," the apprentice huffed and headed back to Fleetpaw, talking to him, while a silver cat with black splashes of fur sat beside them, annoyed and glaring at Kestrelpaw.

"Despite them being apprentices," Nettlepelt murmured softly. "They still act like kits."

"We did the same," Cindercall laughed.

"No, _we_ did." Sweethawk snickered, jabbing her in the side. "_You_ were wise and ancient and graceful the second you could speak."

"Pfft, what?! No I was not!" Cindercall gasped, swatting at her shoulder playfully.

The small gathering of cats shared a laugh, before Cindercall pulled away from Nettlepelt's side, stretching.

"Well, I'm sure Fleetpaw wants to go see the territory," she murmured, fluffing out her fur. "And I probably shouldn't keep him waiting."

Nettlepelt let out a soft groan, and shook his fur. "Great, now I don't have an excuse to ignore Volenose as he rants and raves about how proud he is of his kits." Cindercall looked at him, laughing.

"You did the same thing, if I recall," she teased. "We _both_ did."

"Yeah, talk about the most obnoxious parents ever." The voice came from behind Sweethawk, who whipped around in shock to see a grey apprentice licking his paw. He resembled his mother beautifully, even with his pretty white tips and sleek grey fur.

"Jaypaw!" Sweethawk squawked. "Don't be so mean! C'mon, we're gonna go train!"

"Yes! Finally! Offensive battle moves, offensive battle moves!" The apprentice yowled, jumping to his paws. Kestrelpaw, who had overheard, whipped around, racing back to them.

"Offensive battle moves?!" She squeaked.

"Alright, let's go then," Pearlight mewed, rising to his paws. He, Kestrelpaw, Sweethawk, and Jaypaw headed towards the entrance of camp. Vinedust was sitting there, talking to his apprentice, Weedpaw. Cindercall looked over at Nettlepelt, sighing.

"You think Jaypaw is ever going to look at us again?" She asked.

"I mean, we did smother him and Kestrelpaw a lot, especially after... Well..." Nettlepelt flicked his tail.

"I wish he'd been apprenticed with them," Cindercall mewed sadly. "I don't regret smothering them with affection. I want them to know they're loved. Even if it means Jaypaw keeps calling us obnoxious for the rest of our lives."

"He probably won't."

"Yeah, he probably won't." They looked at each other, before they both sighed.

"Anyways, I'll go let Volenose talk my ear off before he decides to walk into SunClan and blabber on about it to Whitestar."

"That's probably a good idea." She purred. "I'll see you later, Nettlepelt."

"I'll see you too," he purred in response. The two parted ways, as Cindercall padded to the entrance. Vinedust was gone, and so was Weedpaw, Fleetpaw in their place. He bounced around with excitement, moving with the energy of a rabbit.

"I knew it," Cindercall laughed, when she reached him. "I knew Lighteye should've called you Rabbitkit."

"I'm not a rabbit!" Fleetpaw huffed. "I'm Fleetpaw."

"I know, I know. Let's go, shall we?" She asked, purring.

"Yeah!" Both mentor and apprentice headed out of the camp, entering the beautiful pine forest, which was lush and green despite the beginnings of leaf-bare on the horizon. Fleetpaw hopped around her, fur fluffed out against the cold, as well as fluffed out with excitement.

"So!" He gasped, excited. "Which border are we going to first?! Weedpaw said Vinedust was taking him to MountainClan's border first. What about you?! Should we go to SunClan? I hear it's super awesome! Is that where we're heading now?!"

"No," Cindercall purred, as she lead him deeper into the territory.

"Oh, so we're heading to MountainClan's border then?!" Fleetpaw asked, skipping around her, hopping over fallen logs and small bushes.

"No," Cindercall laughed, sweeping her tail behind her. The apprentice, shocked, stumbled and fell into the ground, his energetic hopping cut short.

"What?!" He squawked, pulling himself off the ground, shaking his fur. "We're not going to the borders? Then where are we going? I thought I was being shown the territory!"

"You are," Cindercall agreed, turning to look at Fleetpaw. "But you see, I've discovered that it's far more important to know your own territory before you begin to learn what another's territory looks like." She twitched her tail, signaling for him to follow. "I'll take you to the area of our territory closest to Four Stones." The apprentice looked at her questioningly, but trailed behind her.

After walking for a long time, they finally stopped in a small clearing, where a flat stone sat in the center, near a small stream.

"This is the Stream Stone," she purred, sitting on the rock. "Come, Fleetpaw. Tell me what you hear."

Fleetpaw padded up, sitting beside her. She nodded for him to go on, and he closed his eyes, pricking his ears.

He only heard the gurgling of water, and after a moment, he opened his eyes.

"Just the stream," he mewed.

"You're correct," she nodded. "But close your eyes again." Fleetpaw did as he was told, shutting his eyes and perking his ears. "Now, you hear the gurgling of the stream, right?"

"Yeah..." He mewed.

"Now, try to ignore it. Listen for everything else, just not the stream."

So he did, focusing on every noise he could besides the stream.

He heard the rustling of leaves, twigs snapping in the forest—a bird of some kind was above them in the trees, fluttering around, possibly building it's nest.

And he thought he heard something else—soft voices. Comforting voices.

"Voices," he mewed. "They're..." Fleetpaw squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the voices, when he heard a loud splash. Opening his eyes, he saw Cindercall by the water's edge. She met his gaze, and the voices he heard were momentarily interrupted when she splashed the water again.

"The..."

"The voices you hear?" She asked. "It's just the stream. They're not real, but... They're comforting." She sat up straight, licking one of her soaked paws. "The Stream Stone is an area where some warriors, myself included, go to feel calm. Keep it in mind—sometimes, when bad things happen, you need a place to just... Breathe. This is it."

"I see," he murmured thoughtfully. "So that's why you're showing me this."

"Clans are all about borders and patrols," she mewed. "But knowing where you go when you need peace? Knowing where you need to go when you're fighting in the forest, or just hunting? That is by far more important. Because borders won't stop those who ambush us in our own forest." Fleetpaw stared at Cindercall, eyes wide.

To be honest, he had worried that she wouldn't be up to the task for training him, as she had been a queen almost the entire time he was in the nursery, up until Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw were apprenticed.

Now, he realized, he was wrong.

"Will you show me more?" He gasped.

"Of course!"

And the two went off, exploring the territory of MoonClan.

* * *

When Fleetpaw returned to the camp, he was exhausted, quickly padding off to the apprentice den, while Cindercall watched him go.

Nettlepelt greeted the she-cat with a pleased purr, nuzzling her head.

"How was your first day as a mentor?" He asked, licking her ear.

"I see now why you always had a tough time with Redear," she laughed. "Apprentices are very high energy."

"You don't _look_ that tired." Cindercall turned to see a pretty white she-cat with cream tips.

"Honeyacorn!" Cindercall purred, greeting the she-cat with a nod. "How was your first warrior expedition with Hollypetal? I didn't even realize you all were back!"

"It was great, thank you for asking." She laughed. "Owlpelt was as grumpy as ever, and you know how Redear is... I heard you got Fleetpaw as your apprentice! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Cindercall agreed. "Do you think you'll be going on expeditions full time?"

"Oh, StarClan no," Honeyacorn laughed. "But Redear said he was considering it..." She sighed. "He said he wanted to pursue it in honor of Foxpaw."

"Of course he does," Cindercall murmured. "Sometimes it's hard to have a loss like that. They had already lost Puddledapple to greencough days before hand, and Squirrelkit..." She sighed. "They're all in StarClan, now. I hope he thinks it over. Vinedust won't be going on any more expeditions until Weedpaw's ready."

"Yeah," Honeyacorn agreed. "We don't want another incident happening." She perked up. "Oh, speaking of incident! You won't believe it, but on our expedition, we caught scent of a pregnant queen!"

"You did?" This peaked Cindercall's interest. "Is it a Clan cat?"

"No," the she-cat shook her head. "A loner, by the scent. It was on the way back, not far from here. Hollypetal's taking a patrol out to make sure the she-cat's safe. If it's a kittypet, we might need to take her home."

"Unless," Nettlepelt mewed. "She decides to stay here. But that's speculation for now. Any other scents with it?"

"We couldn't tell. Redear said he thought he scented two others, but no one else could confirm it. Hollypetal is letting Eelstar know about it, though."

"Good," Cindercall mewed. "If there _are_ two others, they could possibly pose a threat to this queen. I wouldn't want any kits to get hurt." Honeyacorn nodded, before yawning.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get some sleep. Please don't keep me awake with your purrs and midnight chats, okay?"

"We won't," Cindercall laughed. "Go get some rest." Honeyacorn turned and padded off, greeted by her sister, Junipersky, with a happy meow.

"Oh, have you heard?" Nettlepelt asked. "Turns out Lighteye is pregnant again."

"So soon?" Cindercall turned to him. "Wow, she and Volenose don't waste any time." Nettlepelt let out a loud squawk of laughter, shaking his head.

"No, no they don't. Also, Eaglewhisker's kits were born today while you were out."

"Really?!" She squeaked. "What are their names?!"

"Waspkit, Briarkit, Quickkit, and Foxkit." He looked at her. "In honor of Foxpaw."

"That's wonderful to hear," Cindercall purred. "The Clan is growing even more now. If the queen they scented decides to stay, we may have even more cats soon."

"I hope so," he rumbled. "Fresh blood always helps a Clan."

"Mhm." She rose to her paws. "Why don't we go get some rest? The moon's almost risen, and I've got a lot of training to do tomorrow."

"Of course," he replied, rising to his paws.

The two padded together, side by side, into the warrior's den, ready for a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

Claws met flesh, and blood splattered the ground.

Fur and bodies flew through the air.

She stood in the center of the chaos, unable to do anything. She could see flashes of grey, brown, and white, as the mighty beasts tore through those around her, scarfing them whole or tearing into them like they were prey.

They were, to the beasts.

Red entered the corner of her vision; a bloody pelt, bringing with it a fire, encircling her.

Engulfing her.

Red hot pain, the feeling of her skin burning black, the agony of knowing she could do nothing.

Her screams filled the air.

And then...

Silence.

* * *

Cindercall opened her eyes wide, unable to move, fear digging it's cold claws into her heart as it raced at the speed of a fleeing rabbit.

She shook with pain, still feeling the heat of the fire on her pelt, and her eyes were trained on the wall of the cave where she rested in. The warrior's den.

She felt like her body was frozen, despite her nightmare, and Cindercall let out a soft wheeze of fear.

"Cindercall?" Nettlepelt's hushed, worried voice made her heart beat slow, and she closed her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she managed to choke out. "Just a... Nightmare..." She kept her eyes shut, eventually finding the strength in herself to shift her body, and pressed closer to the tom, who curled beside her. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, knowing she must look afraid, or worried, because his ears flicked in that anxious way, and his gaze softened heavily.

"The same one?" He asked gently.

"Yes," she murmured. She pressed into his fur, closing her eyes.

She had remembered fighting hard in the battle, but still it's horrors dug into her pelt, not letting go.

And after losing Goosekit, it was like the fresh memory of death had reopened the invisible wounds that she had earned from the Battle for the Moon Circle.

"Maybe you should tell Eelstar," Nettlepelt offered quietly. "It might be a sign from StarClan."

"He's got enough to worry about with the stupid Prophecy of Ash," she mumbled, flattening her ears as she pressed into him more. "I don't want him to think we have another fight on our paws, especially if it's just memories."

"At least tell Mumblebee," the tom protested. "He might be able to help."

"He'll try to interpret like it's from StarClan too. I want to forget the fighting, not be reminded of it. Not be _scared _of it." She gently pulled away, rising to her paws. "Speaking of fighting, I've got to go get Fleetpaw. We're beginning his defensive battle moves training." Nettlepelt looked at her, slightly worried, and she flicked her tail, pelt burning with embarrassment.

"You're already on battle moves?" He asked. "You've only been training him for a couple of weeks."

"He's got hunting down pretty quick." She purred, glad he didn't try to insist she told Eelstar or Mumblebee about that nightmare. "He's already memorized most of the basic hunting techniques."

"That's wonderful," Nettlepelt mewed, sitting up. "I'm proud of you both." She pressed a nose into his cheek, purring.

"I'll see you after training today," she mewed. "We have an expedition coming up next moon, don't we?"

"Yes," Nettlepelt agreed. "You, me, Pearlight, and the apprentices. It's a small one, not too far from camp. We're just going to inspect a possible field we could later use in training."

"Good, that's a nice easy one." She rose to her paws, dipping her head to her mate, before turning and padding out of the den and out into the dimly lit morning.

The sun had hardly risen, but that didn't stop her from going into the apprentices' den, gently shaking awake Fleetpaw.

Weedpaw, Jaypaw, and Kestrelpaw were out; Cindercall remembered that their mentors were all on dawn patrol with them, and she nudged her apprentice awake.

He blinked open his eyes, yawning.

"Are we on dawn patrol?" He asked, sitting up, groggy.

"Nope." Cindercall shook her head. "Come on, we're going to go start training early."

"Why?" Fleetpaw asked, as he followed her out of the den. "The sun looks like it just woke up itself." He muttered.

"The earlier you get up, the more prepared you are for warrior life," she mewed, padding beside him. "You never know when a cat might need you to cover for dawn patrol. They could wake you up and ask you."

"What cat is dumb enough not to give warning before hand?" Fleetpaw asked dryly. Cindercall watched as Whiskerdapple, who was sitting outside of the den, talking to Volenose, begging for him to take over for him during hunting today.

"I'm not mentioning any names here, but..." She nodded for Fleetpaw to glance over at Whiskerdapple. "There's a prime example."

"Oh..." The two watched as Volenose shook his head, waving his tail dismissively at the fluffy tom. The sleek brown tom padded off, nodding a good morning to Cindercall as he passed, heading towards the nursery. Whiskerdapple turned to watch him go, before spotting Cindercall.

"Hey, Cindercall!" He gasped, bounding over to her. Cindercall twitched her tail for Fleetpaw to pay attention, and he sat down, watching in silence. "So, hey, I totally forgot, but I have to help Mumblebee with something today, so I can't make it onto the first few hunting patrols like I told Hollypetal I would! So, do you think, maybe, you could go do those for me?!" He gasped, fluffing out his fur. "Please?! I'd be so screwed if I didn't show up for the patrols."

"What do you need to help Mumblebee with?" She purred sweetly.

The tom stumbled over his words, as he mumbled out something about helping him collect nettles.

"Why in StarClan's name does Mumblebee need nettles?" Cindercall gasped.

Whiskerdapple paused, flicking his tail.

"Y'know," he mewed. "I actually think Mumblebee needed my help _tomorrow_..." He cleared his throat, rising to his paws. "Sorry about that, Cindercall! I'll try to keep my days straight!" He turned and scampered back towards the warrior den, and Cindercall turned to Fleetpaw, who had watched in awe.

"How'd you know he wasn't telling the truth?"

"You'll learn things about your Clanmates soon, and how to deal with them," she purred. "Volenose doesn't do well with that—he's so focused on his kits and Lighteye and all of his own duties that he doesn't think twice when someone says they're helping a medicine cat." She sighed. "Whiskerdapple, for as long as he's been a warrior, has attempted to worm his way out of a lot of patrols. He's not a bad cat, he just overwhelms himself and then tries to pass it on to others."

"So why not just take the burden?" Fleetpaw asked. "I mean, it's technically your work too."

"Because Whiskerdapple must learn that he has limits. If he takes on too many patrols, he must learn it himself, or else he'll continue repeating the actions."

"But he's still doing it." He mumbled.

"He's only been a warrior for a moon." Cindercall replied. "On his first day, he tried to attend each and every patrol there was."

"How many did he get through?"

"Three," she purred. "Out of eight."

"Wow." The two exited the camp, and padded towards the training meadow. "Is it even possible to do all the patrols in one day?"

"I've never met a cat who's done it," Cindercall murmured. "But sometimes, when cats are sad, they throw themselves into their warrior work. I know several cats who have that habit."

"Do you have that habit?" He asked. He remembered when Goosekit had passed away the night before Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw's apprenticeship. He couldn't remember how Cindercall had reacted, but the minute that Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw became apprentices, they threw themselves into their training.

"I do," Cindercall sighed. "But I have many cats who've helped me get through it." She turned to look at him, flicking his shoulder with her tail. "You will too. The Clan holds each other up; that's what it means to be a Clanmate."

"Wow!" Fleetpaw purred. "I bet it's—" He was cut off by a distant yowl of surprise, and the sound of crashing in the trees.

Cindercall and Fleetpaw looked at each other, shocked, before bounding quickly towards the noise.

"H-hey!" The sound of Oddbird's voice greeted them, as they got nearer to the area of the sound. "Wait, can you help me?! Wait! Wait, where are you—and they're gone..." Cindercall and Fleetpaw broke through the undergrowth, to see the small sleek tom dangling from a branch on a tall pine tree. He was a few tail lengths from the ground, his paw caught up in some twisted branches. "Oh, Cindercall!" Oddbird gasped, relieved.

"Who were you talking to just now?" Cindercall asked, glancing around, beckoning for Fleetpaw to scale the tree and help Oddbird. Fleetpaw did as he was told, as Cindercall scented the air. "Who were these cats that I'm scenting?" She turned to the small tom just as he flopped out of the tree with a small '_oof_'.

"I'm not sure," he muttered, getting to his paws. "It was a black and white cat—he was _super_ fluffy—and a _really _pretty tabby she-cat." He sat down, licking his paws. "They ran off when I fell, though."

"Were they attacking you?" Cindercall asked, ears perked. "Fleetpaw, go get a patrol."

"Right."

"No, wait!" Oddbird mewed, jumping up and stopping her apprentice. "They weren't hostile. I was talking to them up in the tree." He nodded up at the tree he just fell from. "They were passing by as I was... Er..." He paused, clearing his throat. "And I asked them what they were doing here. They were just passing through, saying they were trying to find a place to hunt. I told them not to hunt here, and they said that they weren't planning to, they were going to head further up the mountain."

"They weren't Clan cats, were they?"

"No, no. They said they were friends of this cat named Leila, who's pregnant." Oddbird mewed. "Remember when Hollypetal and Redear couldn't find that pregnant she-cat? Supposedly these two were her friends. They've been protecting her while she found a new place to rest. I was on my way down, saying I was going to show them a place where they could rest, then I was going to go get Hollypetal, but I slipped and got caught..." He shuffled his paws. "I guess they freaked out, because it probably looked like I was attacking them, and they ran."

"Oh," Cindercall twitched her tail. "We should probably go track them down."

"No need," Oddbird mewed. "When I offered to show them the place I had in mind, they told me where they were staying. I was going to head back to camp and tell Hollypetal."

"Okay, that's good," Cindercall sighed. "Wait... Why were you even in the tree?" Oddbird's ears flattened, and he kneaded the ground.

"I was just... Er..." His tail swished, and Cindercall caught sight of a shiny stone by his flank. "Um..."

"Were you... After that?" She pointed with her tail, and Oddbird sunk his head low.

"Y-yeah..." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Well..." Oddbird, rolled the shiny blue stone towards him. It was see-through, though foggy, and was a deep blue color. "Um... So... Birds collect shiny things from Twolegs, didya know that?" He gently picked it up between his teeth, over-turning his paw and dropping it on his pad. "And, well, I... Shiny things, well, they look nice, so..."

"Oddbird," Cindercall murmured. "What could you want with that little rock?"

"I just..." He held it up to her. "I guess, well... After... Everything... I just started collecting pretty things, you know? Weird things? Things that I find interesting? I... It just... It feels right, I guess." Oddbird sighed, lowering his paw, gently rolling the stone on the ground. "I know it's stupid, but... Will you please not tell Hollypetal? Or Eelstar, for that matter? I... I don't want to get in trouble."

Cindercall looked at her friend, sighing.

"It's not stupid," she mewed. "Hobbies are okay to have. But, you're not letting it come between you and your duties, is it?"

Oddbird perked up, surprised.

"N-no!" He gasped. "No, not at all! I always get my patrols done before I go searching for these things. Plus, I hunt while I'm out doing this, so that even this isn't a waste." Cindercall flicked her tail on his shoulder affectionately.

"Then it's fine!" She purred. "I actually think it's kinda cool. That's not something you see everyday, and you found one! Just be more careful when you're climbing a tree to a birds' nest."

"I know, I know," Oddbird looked down at the stone, a look of joy on his face. "I'm always careful about it; the two cats just surprised me, is all. I'm glad you don't think it's dumb, Cindercall..." He looked at them, gaze flickering between Fleetpaw and Cindercall. "Do you... Want to see my collection? Unless, of course, you're super busy! Then I'll show you when you've got time, or not at all if you'd rather have it that way!"

Cindercall looked at Fleetpaw, who turned his gaze to her.

"I'll leave this choice up to you." She mewed. The apprentice looked back at the warrior, seeing the hopeful look on his face as he awaited their answer.

"Sure," he replied. "I'd like to see it!"

A look of pure excitement spread on Oddbird's face, and he gently picked up the stone in his teeth.

"Follow me!" He mewed.

* * *

Cindercall and Fleetpaw found themselves staring at a small crack in the towering wall of stone of the cliff edges that marked the entry-point into the expedition starting point. It wasn't far from the training meadows, and this was often where expedition teams would pause to prepare themselves for the coming trip.

"I thought this was empty?" She asked, looking at Oddbird.

"It is, technically," he mewed, before pressing inside.

Fleetpaw followed, and Cindercall was on his tail.

It was hard to squeeze in; but manageable.

Inside, was a small, wider cave, with a few cracks in the wall. Oddbird padded over to the different cracks, placing down the pretty rock on the ground, as he pressed his small paws into the cracks, pulling out little trinkets and objects.

Several feathers were among these items, as well as more rocks like the one he found, varying in color. There were even small creatures-though they didn't move and looked as hard as stone.

"So," Oddbird, mewed, separating the pile into smaller ones based on what they were. "I've found a lot of cool feathers, and more of these stones," he nodded to the two different piles that held these objects. "But I also found little tiny animals, over here." He nodded to the other pile. "But they aren't... Er... Real, I don't think? I mean, they aren't alive but don't smell like death." He pushed out a little rabbit figure, setting it upright. "But they look real, and I think they're kinda neat."

"Is that a panther one?!" Cindercall gasped, perking up, when she spotted the small panther among the false animals. Oddbird, swished his tail in delight, pulling out the panther figure.

"Yeah!" He purred. "And I think this one is a lion one," he pulled out a tan panther-like figure, though it was bulkier and had a large mane of fur.

"Woah," Fleetpaw gasped, sniffing around the pile. "There are regular cats in here too!"

"There are?!" Cindercall leaned over to look at what he was seeing, and she saw a tiny black cat figure with yellow eyes. "It looks like Eelstar!" She purred, as Oddbird gently tugged it out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," he mewed. "I've also found one that looks like Nettlepelt." He pulled out the bushy brown tabby cat figurine, and Cindercall crouched down close to it, laughing.

"It's so cute!" She purred. "This is amazing, Oddbird!" He licked his chest with embarrassment, as Fleetpaw inspected the other piles of treasure, and gently poked at the shiny rocks.

"There are so many here!" He mewed, surprised. "How long have you been collecting them?"

"Well," Oddbird's whiskers twitched as he thought back, before nodding. "About the time I became a warrior? Maybe a little after. It was only a small thing at first; helping Lighteye collect feathers, since she liked them. But then, I guess, I started getting attracted to little things like this too." He sighed. "It just feels right, collecting all these pretty little things."

"That's super cool," Fleetpaw mewed. "I didn't know you could do stuff like this as a Warrior."

"Only if you make sure the Clan comes first, of course," Oddbird pointed out. "But yeah, this is super fun for me. I know that Lighteye still collects feathers, and such. And I heard, from Hailwhisker, that Fleetpetal likes to collect clam shells from the river."

"That's cool," Cindercall purred. "I guess every cat has their own little hobbies."

"What's yours, Cindercall?" Fleetpaw asked, turning to look at her.

"Well, I like to sit by the Stream Stone a lot, but I also like history." She purred. "I used to go to the Elder's den, asking about the past of MoonClan, until they had no more stories to give. Now, I just ask about MountainClan, SunClan, and RainClan history. Because, while they're not _my_ Clan, I still like learning about them."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that that became your thing after you became a warrior," Oddbird laughed. "When you were in the nursery, you constantly went and talked to the Elders' when your kits were playing."

"Yeah, and I think I'm about halfway through the legends of MountainClan," she purred. "After, I'm tackling the rest."

"Speaking of tackling stuff," Oddbird mewed, rising to his paws, as he began to put the items away. "I should probably go tell Hollypetal about the cats. They might not be able to move their friend because she's heavily pregnant, but we should be quick to send cats to them nonetheless." He glanced back at them. "Thanks, for this. I really have been wanting to show some cat these things, but... Well..."

"That's fine, Oddbird," Cindercall purred. "I think this was an excellent lesson for my apprentice."

The three cats squeezed out of the little nook, heading towards the training meadow.

Oddbird waved goodbye, when they reached it, and continued on towards the camp.

Cindercall turned to Fleetpaw.

"So," she purred. "What did you learn from that?"

"It's okay to have small hobbies and stuff," he mewed. "And like to do things outside of the Clan. But your duty is to your Clan first."

"Very good." Cindercall swished her tail happily, and looked up at the sky, where the sun was almost a quarter in the sky. "Now, why don't we begin training?"


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry about, like, not posting for like five days, lol.**

**I've been attacked by life again (heccin' life *shakes fist*) and had to sorta drop this for a bit.**

**But I'm back now, so don'tchu worry~!**

* * *

Cindercall placed herself beside an apprentice-sized rock in the center of the meadow, tail twitching.

She stopped when she saw the flash of a pelt, her body going still, as she narrowed her eyes.

The pelt that she had seen had disappeared into the tall grass, but she dared not look around.

Instead, she used her senses.

Silence, at first, save for the wind blowing gently into the grass, causing a small stir of the plant-life.

And then—a louder noise from behind her—someone crashing through the grass.

She whipped around just as Fleetpaw sprang at her, and she quickly ducked under him, shoving him to the side. Whipping around, she sprang on him, only for him to kick back up with his hind legs, throwing her backwards onto the ground.

Dazed, she was quickly over come by the apprentice as he pinned her down.

She tapped the ground twice with her paw, and the apprentice let up, breathing heavily, as Cindercall turned to look at him.

"You okay?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Sorry," he gasped, before laughing. "I was just super scared the whole time, my heart is still racing."

"Do you want a time out?" Cindercall glanced up at the sun, which now hung in the center of the sky. They had been training for a long time now; since about halfway to sun high. "I can go over how you've done."

"A time out is great!" Fleetpaw purred, his panting already dying down.

They sat in the tall grass, Cindercall neatly curling her tail around her paws, as he cleaned his fur.

"You've shown excellent speed and precision in this training session," she purred. "And while you're still young and might not have the energy to fight for long periods of time, you could hold your own in a small battle."

"That's great!" He purred.

"However," Cindercall twitched her tail slightly. "We do have to work on your approach: I could hear you from bounds away, with how you were moving. And, we also need to look at your reaction times with certain moves. You were a little slow on the up kick; you waited a little too long instead of meeting my stomach the moment I pounced."

"I see," Fleetpaw agreed. "I'll work on that."

"Very good," she purred. "You've done well today, Fleetpaw. We can either go back, or we can rest for a little longer before continuing."

"Let's continue!" He mewed. "After that rest, of course." Cindercall nodded, padding over to the boulder and sitting on top of it, while Fleetpaw stretched out onto the grass, yawning. She crouched on the ground, looking up at the sky, when she heard a call reaching up to greet them.

"Cindercall! Fleetpaw!" It was Kestrelpaw.

The apprentice, as well as her mentor, were padding up toward them. They were followed by Sweethawk, Jaypaw, Vinedust, and Weedpaw.

"Hello, Kestrelpaw, Jaypaw," Cindercall purred, greeting her kits with an affectionate nuzzle. "Have you all come for separate training or joint training?"

"We were searching for you and Fleetpaw to do joint training," Sweethawk mewed, flicking her tail with slight annoyance. "But you've already beat us to the training meadow, I suppose."

"Sorry," Cindercall flattened her ears in embarrassment. "I just figured that, since you all were on dawn patrol, Fleetpaw and I could get a small head start on training."

"It's fine," Pearlight mewed, shooting his sister a look. "A mentor can train their apprentice as they see fit." He purred. "Would you like to join in on this joint training, now that we're here?" Cindercall glanced at Fleetpaw, who nodded, tail curling in excitement.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Fleetpaw, Weedpaw, Jaypaw, and Kestrelpaw now sat in the middle of the meadow, beside the aforementioned center rock.

They had decided on a simple game of defense, where the mentors would attack them and they had to practice their defensive moves to try and keep them from touching the boulder.

Now the four apprentices were given a small amount of time to discuss their plan. Kestrelpaw had stated that she was going to yowl to the mentors when they were ready, while the mentors watched from afar.

"Okay, okay," Jaypaw purred, puffing out his fluffy chest. "This is how this is gonna work," he mewed. "We're gonna take the fight _to_ them," he looked at Weedpaw and Kestrelpaw. "It's the _perfect_ defensive strategy, because they aren't expecting offensive!"

"Oh, that makes sense!" Weedpaw gasped. "Interesting! We should totally do that, right Fleetpaw?!" He whipped around to look at his brother, who stared at them dumbly.

"Are you serious?" Fleetpaw gasped. He looked at Kestrelpaw, who had apparently zoned out of the conversation the moment Jaypaw had started speaking. "Kestrelpaw, is he serious? This is dumb, that's not how this works!"

"Huh?" Kestrelpaw blinked, confused that she was being addressed. Jaypaw glared at Fleetpaw, swishing his tail.

"Look," he grumbled. "Cindercall is expecting you to be super defensive. If you're not, it'll totally throw her off! You can't say that's not a good idea."

"But this is about defensive moves!" Fleetpaw snapped. He felt a pelt brush against him and saw Kestrelpaw, who leaned in to his ear.

"Listen," she whispered softly, out of Jaypaw's hearing. "He will literally not listen to you. He's a stubborn idiot who'll do what works until it bites him in the tail. Just go with the plan, they'll probably let us do it again anyway. Once he sees how stupid this plan is, he'll probably back down."

"Seriously?" Fleetpaw gaped, staring at Kestrelpaw. She nodded.

Fleetpaw wanted to protest, but he knew that she would know her brother best.

He sighed, flicking his tail with annoyance.

"Okay, okay, fine." He grumbled. "What's the plan, Jaypaw?"

"Thank you, Kestrelpaw, for convincing this poor kit to listen to the mastermind." He purred, strutting forward. "The plan's simple. I'll lead, Weedpaw will be my back up, and Kestrelpaw and Fleetpaw, you two will be in the back ready to help us out if we need it."

Fleetpaw, once again, was reminded of why he had been so unbelievably glad that Jaypaw had left the nursery. He sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled. Jaypaw nodded to Kestrelpaw, who turned and yowled loudly to the mentors, signaling that they were ready.

Cindercall, Pearlight, Vinedust, and Sweethawk suddenly disappeared into the tall grass, and Jaypaw looked around, crouched down, ready to take the fight to them.

Fleetpaw looked around warily, glancing back at the rock they were supposed to be protecting.

Only to see Pearlight slowly creeping up towards it.

"Over there!" He yowled, racing towards the white tom, Kestrelpaw hot on his tail.

Jaypaw and Weedpaw whipped around, confused, before hurtling towards Pearlight, who was now being backed up by Sweethawk and Vinedust.

The four apprentices, despite what they had been told to do, put up an offensive front as Jaypaw instructed, trying to battle them back.

However, the only problem with that idea, was that they didn't know any offensive moves.

An issue that Jaypaw only realized now, while Fleetpaw just angrily, battered at Sweethawk with Kestrelpaw nipping at her feet.

The mentors, however, suddenly pulled out of the battle, sitting calmly at the edge of the grass, much to the confusion of the apprentices.

Fleetpaw paused.

"Where's Cindercall...?" Kestrelpaw asked.

Fleetpaw turned around, almost immediately spotting the grey warrior.

She was grooming her paw on the stone that they were supposed to protect.

They'd lost.

Jaypaw sat down, ears flat, laying himself onto the ground in defeat.

Sweethawk looked exasperated at him, before turning to Cindercall.

"I'm sorry," she mewed. "I promise he's a good apprentice some days, seriously!"

Cindercall raised her tail, shaking her head.

"He's a good apprentice every day," she purred softly. "He did make a plan that slightly confused us. We weren't expecting an offensive attack from cats who don't know offensive moves." She looked at Jaypaw, and then at Sweethawk. "I'm not expecting the perfect warrior overnight, Sweethawk. Take time in training him, okay?" Sweethawk dipped her head, before nudging Jaypaw up to go talk in the tall grass.

Kestrelpaw padded over to Pearlight to discuss, while Vinedust nodded for Weedpaw to follow him further into the grass to talk.

Cindercall beckoned Fleetpaw over, and they sat by the stone, Cindercall watching him.

"Fleetpaw," she mewed after a moment. "What did you do wrong in today's battle?"

"A lot," he mumbled. "I just accepted Jaypaw's plan even though I knew it was wrong, I didn't think to keep an eye on the rock, and I was focused on helping Kestrelpaw fight that I didn't think to defend the rock. I let our group move away from the rock, and—" Cindercall raised her tail, silencing him.

"Fleetpaw," she mewed. "The only things you did wrong were accepting Jaypaw's plan and not keeping an eye on the rock." She mewed. "It is your duty to help your Clanmates in a battle, and you were not leading the group, so you couldn't change where they went." She leaned closer to him, narrowing her eyes. "What I want to know, is why did you follow Jaypaw's plan if you knew it didn't work?"

"Kestrelpaw said that that was the only way to get him to listen, was if he were to fail once."

"In training, that is an excellent way to learn your mistakes." Cindercall mewed. "But, at the same time, you should never just blindly accept a plan that you know wouldn't work. If you learn to do that, when the time comes and you're in battle, cats can die." Fleetpaw flattened his ears.

"I understand," he mewed. "I'm sorry."

"This is something you must learn, Fleetpaw," she purred. "Don't be sorry." Cindercall rose to her paws, gently touching him on his shoulder. "Now, are you ready to continue?"

"Yes," he mewed.

"I'll go talk to the other mentors, then," she replied. "Go ahead and sit by the rock and wait for them."

"Right."

Fleetpaw did as she said, sitting by the rock, thinking on an idea he had.

Yes, that would work.

He looked up at the sky, the sun warming his face, thinking on what Cindercall had said.

He had really lucked out with his mentor.

* * *

Fleetpaw dragged himself through the camp entrance, exhausted.

The training had gone both poorly and very well.

He now knew the few defensive moves that Cindercall taught him that morning by heart, and he _also_ knew that Jaypaw was a very sore loser.

The grey apprentice looked like he had had the rough of it, his fur rumpled, his ears low against his head, tail dragging behind him in the grass. Kestrelpaw looked pretty unphased, glancing at her brother with worry. Despite having two weeks of training ahead of Fleetpaw and Weedpaw, the two were only slightly better than they were, despite what Sweethawk kept saying about the apprentices.

Weedpaw, too, looked really peppy, as he padded towards the apprentice den, ready to sleep.

Fleetpaw, however, was starving, and padded to the fresh-kill pile. He paused, remembering that he first had to make sure that the elder's had been fed, and padded to their den to see if they'd like any prey. He paused when he heard voices chattering inside, and perked his ears, curious as to what they were talking about.

"—with Kestrelfrost's death?" Surprisingly, it was Cindercall's voice who spoke. Fleetpaw vaguely remembered her padding towards the den right as they entered camp.

"I'm fine, stop fretting over and old cat like me." The gruff voice that responded to Cindercall was the elder, Deadcreek. "Plenty of cats have died, death isn't a stranger to me anymore."

"I know, I know, but..." There was a small pause. "I know you loved her."

A heavy sigh came from Deadcreek.

"I did," he agreed. "More than anything. But we drifted apart, especially after Hazelpaw."

Fleetpaw paused, remembering the nursery tale. Sometime after Cindercall had announced her being pregnant with Nettlepelt's kits, Nettlepelt, Deadcreek, Kestrelfrost, and Hollypetal all retold the story of Hazelpaw, revealing that she wasn't a kit when she died, but an apprentice. Nettlepelt supposedly revealed this to the Clan, because few knew about this closely guarded secret, as most of the warriors at the time had forgotten Hazelpaw had been an apprentice because her ceremony had been in the medicine cat den because she was ill. He revealed it to be completely truthful to both the Clan and Cindercall, and Deadcreek had felt like it was time to tell the truth.

"You don't blame Nettlepelt for that, do you?" The shock, surprise, and slight hurt in Cindercall's voice was very apparent.

"No, not at all," Deadcreek mewed. "I could see it as a kit being a kit, and a terrible accident happening. But Kestrelfrost blamed him heavily." There was a small grunt, and Fleetpaw could imagine the elder shifting around. "Hollypetal followed her lead, but then completely changed her tune when he became a warrior. I still don't know the reason behind that." He let out another sigh.

"Speaking of Hollypetal," Cindercall murmured. "How's she holding up?"

"My daughter deals with emotions in a very poor manner," Deadcreek grumbled, irritated. "But she loved Kestrelfrost more than anything. I truly think she hated me for never believing it to be Nettlepelt's fault, but now I do not know what she believes."

"Has she come to talk to you?"

"She hardly spoke to me as a warrior, do you really think she has time for me now?"

"I'm sorry." There was a soft scraping noise, and Fleetpaw peeked in and saw Cindercall scratching at the ground nervously. He hadn't seen the pretty she-cat nervous before, but there she was. "I just asked because... Well... She's been disappearing."

"What?"

"I mean, she'll gather the patrols like she's supposed to, and send them out. But she'll also set up patrols for later in the day, and tell them when they need to set out. The moment she's done, she's gone till sunset. I mean, she brings back _some_ prey, but... Usually only a vole or a mouse. Nothing huge, not multiple of anything. And with all that time she's out there, you'd think she would!"

"I'm sure she's just grieving." Deadcreek murmured. "Hollypetal dislikes to be in camp after someone close to her dies, and she acted similarly when Hazelpaw passed. Only, she would go out and train more and more. I'm certain that's all this is."

"I see, I'm sorry," Cindercall dipped her head. "I just felt a little concern."

"I appreciate it," Deadcreek let out a small purr, which was surprising for the cranky elder. "At the very least my old apprentice comes to check on me." His tail lashed in annoyance. "It would be nice if my daughter did the same." Cindercall let out a small laugh.

"Will you tell Larchsplash I said hello when she wakes?" She asked softly, glancing at the grey queen, who's front leg was missing.

"Of course," he nodded. "You should try coming in the day time, she'll be more awake then." Cindercall let out a small, awkward, laugh.

"I mean," she twitched her tail. "I... I'm still getting through some things. I love the idea of reconnecting with her, especially after she presented it when my kits were born, but..." She sighed. "She did a lot of awful things, and I'm... Struggling with it."

"Take all the time you can," Deadcreek looked at the disabled warrior. "She has plenty of time to wait. It'll help remind her that this is your decision, not hers."

"Yeah," Cindercall agreed. "Maybe there will be a day when I'll... Y'know... Stop by in the day... But it's not happening right now."

"I completely understand. Now, shoo, I'm sure you want to go rest with your mate, and you have a busy day tomorrow training your apprentice." He paused. "Did I tell you how proud I am of you?"

"No," Cindercall purred. "But I'm sure you're very proud of me."

"I'm not, actually," Deadcreek huffed. "I'm _incredibly_ proud of you." She laughed, affectionately pressing her muzzle against the old warrior's head.

"Rest well, Deadcreek," she purred, rising to her paws. Fleetpaw scrambled out of the entryway, sliding out of the den quickly. "I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"I'm holding you to that!"

Cindercall slid out of the den, just in time to see Fleetpaw trotting towards the apprentice den.

"Oh, Fleetpaw!" She mewed, padding up to the tom. Fleetpaw turned around, ears flat, tail twitching with worry. Was she going to be angry with him? Cindercall looked at him curiously. "Aren't you hungry? I don't smell any prey-scent on you."

"I am," he mumbled. "I mean, er, well, um..." He paused. "I-I was gonna ask Jaypaw or Kestrelpaw if they wanted anything!"

"Oh, alright," she purred. "The elder's have already eaten, courtesy of Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw earlier. Go ahead and rest for the night. We have much to learn tomorrow."

"O-of course!" Fleetpaw turned and padded off to the apprentice den, slightly embarrassed that he had over heard such a strange and private conversation. He had forgotten that Deadcreek had taught Cindercall, and twitched his tail nervously.

Something about Cindercall's comment on Hollypetal felt off.

Why'd it bother him so much?

He squeezed into the apprentice den, ready to keep his end of the lie up and ask Jaypaw or Kestrelpaw if they were hungry, only to see them chowing down on a large squirrel.

"Oh, hey, Fleetpaw!" Kestrelpaw purred. "Wanna share this squirrel with us?"

"Bah, you're gonna invite Fleetface?" Jaypaw grumbled, using the same old nursery nickname that he always used.

"It's Fleet_paw_," he snapped.

"Oh, c'mon Jaypaw," Kestrelpaw muttered. "He's an apprentice like us now. Plus, we should be nicer to him. Cindercall might over hear us an yell at us." Jaypaw shut his mouth.

"You think she's mad at me?" He asked, pushing the squirrel towards Fleetpaw. "I mean, I messed up real bad at training... I tried showing off and stuff..." Kestrelpaw twitched her tail, lowering her ears.

"N-no," she mumbled. "She's not mad at you. I-I'm sure of it." Fleetpaw watched the two siblings curiously, as he dug into the squirrel, hunger urging him to eat.

"You're not telling the truth," Jaypaw snapped. "She's totally mad at me."

"Yeah, but then she'd be mad at me too!" Kestrelpaw retorted. "We both messed up bad. I should've been smarter and told you what you were doing was wrong."

"And I botched Fleetpaw's plan, with the defending rock thing?" The apprentice sighed. "We didn't even win once today." Kestrelpaw laid her head on her paws, eyes clouded with misery.

"She probably thinks we're failures." She mumbled.

"No she doesn't," Fleetpaw mewed, gasping for air after he finished the squirrel. The two apprentices looked at him skeptically. "Why do you think she hates you?"

"We're mess-ups," Jaypaw grumbled. "Kestrelpaw doesn't know how to stand up for herself and I can be really hot-headed."

"You can say that again," Fleetpaw muttered. "But she doesn't hate you."

"Of course she does," Kestrelpaw whined. "Goosekit was way better than we were, and StarClan decided to make him sick."

"That's not true!" Fleetpaw snapped. "Yeah, Goosekit was _nicer_ than you guys, but he wasn't _better_ than you. You all were siblings; that doesn't mean one's better than the other."

"You can say that because Lighteye likes you the most," Jaypaw retorted.

"That's not true!" Fleetpaw growled. "She likes me and Weedpaw equally." He lashed his tail. He didn't know how to tell his friends that their mother _didn't _hate them, but Kestrelpaw and Jaypaw hung their heads, ears flat in defeat.

"You think Goosekit would've made a better apprentice?" Kestrelpaw mumbled. "I bet he'd be learning really complex battle moves by now."

"Yeah, he'd totally would be." Jaypaw responded, curling his fluffy fur around him. "I'm tired. Goodnight." His abrupt goodnight was followed by Kestrelpaw's and, the two siblings curled closer to each other, quickly falling asleep.

Fleetpaw picked up the bones of the squirrel, taking it outside and burying it in the dirt, before padding back inside. He looked at his brother, Weedpaw, who was sleeping peacefully, completely ignorant to what just happened.

Lighteye loved them equally, and Fleetpaw _knew_ that Cindercall loved Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw just as much as she loved Goosekit. He just didn't know how he knew. He was still sure as a hawk beak, though, and he was also certain that they wouldn't believe him no matter what he tried. He lied down on his nest beside his brother, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

***PLEASE NOTE!***

**This is a re-edited version of Chapter 4. It may not match up with the events of Chapter 5! Please be warned!**

* * *

Fleetpaw sat up in his nest, ears flat against his head, fur ruffled. The apprentice den was dark, and the other apprentices were fast asleep, snoozing peacefully in their nests. He wasn't quite sure why he was awake, and tried to get to his feet, only to realize he was trembling.

What had woken him?

A nightmare?

Whatever it was, he didn't remember it well, and he slid out of the apprentice den to find that it was still dark out. Looking up at the sky told him that the sun would be up soon though, and he decided it was far too late to go back to sleep. With a sigh, he padded over to the gnarled dead tree that clung to the stony walls of the curved hollow that held his home.

Sitting out beside it's twisted roots, Fleetpaw watched the sky through the cavern hollow's opening, staring up at the shimmering stars that hung in the pre-dawn sky.

"They sure are pretty, aren't they?" The voice made him turn, and surprisingly, Fleetpaw was Junipersky sitting there. She was one of the newer warriors; among her two brothers, Wetice and Whiskerdapple, and her sister, Honeyacorn. He didn't know much about them, other than the fact that they were all apprentices before Fleetpaw, Weedpaw, Jaypaw, and Kestrelpaw were.

What he _did_ know, was that Junipersky was often the most pretentious of all of her siblings, due to the little behavior he's seen from her.

"Uh... Yeah..." He mumbled, confused. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Whiskerdapple messed up again." She muttered with a groan. "Said he took too many hunting patrol opportunities and asked if I could take his dawn patrol. I decided I would out of the kindness of my heart," she flicked her large, fluffy tail. "I figured I'd be late to it like always, but then I ended up waking up because he kept kicking me in his sleep."

Fleetpaw let out a small huff of laughter, knowing the feeling.

"Weedpaw does the same thing to me," he purred. "He'll kick me in the face sometimes and wake me in the middle of the night."

"It makes ya wonder why you just don't move nests," Junipersky mumbled. "It's a total pain." She looked at Fleetpaw. "Y'know, I bet Cindercall hasn't told you yet, but we're going to have a training practice today after the dawn patrol is finished."

"We are?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Yup," Junipersky neatly put her tail around her paws. "Since Whiskerdapple is finally learning what works for him patrol-wise, he even has some time to join us. I can't wait for you to learn the specialized training. It's always fun going through it!"

"It is?" Fleetpaw asked, turning his gaze back across the camp. "What exactly _is_ specialized training?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you, because it's technically giving you an edge in combat which takes away the surprise and awe of it," Junipersky mewed. "But I'm really excited to show off that I can't help it—don't tell Cindercall. Specialized training is the special training that we as MoonClan cats go through. No other Clan does this type of specialized training."

"So it's just stalking practice? I know what MoonClan is known for."

"Everyone knows what every Clan is known for," Junipersky purred. "But the Clan does specialized training on what they're known for to add the extra twist. SunClan's fast because they have so few trees on their valley-like portion—but I've seen a SunClan cat almost _glide_ across the grass; not because they _ran_, but because they leapt forward with their powerful and swift paws. Each Clan has a specialized training. I only know so much about a SunClan cat's special training because I've seen it in a border skirmish or two."

"Really?" Fleetpaw perked up. "What are MountainClan and RainClan known for? I mean, specialized training."

"Well, RainClan is _known_ for swimming. I don't know what their specialized training is, since we don't share a border, but I'm certain it's impressive." She paused.d "But MountainClan is _known_ for hunting eagles and birds of prey. I know that some of their specialized training is throwing boulders to build strength—but only cause I've seen it in battle." She laughed. "The Clans each have their weird twists on their specialization." Junipersky looked at Fleetpaw. "And MoonClan is stalking."

"How can you stalk though?" Fleetpaw asked. "You're big, fluffy, and white! You stick out like a butterfly in a hornet's nest!"

"Rude!" Junipersky scoffed. "Now you've got to wait until practice. I'm gonna shake you to the bone!" She hopped to her paws, flaunting her tail as she padded off. "Good luck, Fleetkit~!" She purred.

"It's Fleet_paw_!" Fleetpaw snapped, before sitting back down. As Junipersky walked off, Owlpelt, Honeyacorn, and Redear exited the warrior den, followed by Hollypetal. She mewed something to the three cats and nodded to Junipersky, and she watched as the four met and walked out of the camp. Fleetpaw looked at the sky to see that it had gotten a bit lighter; the sun was finally rising.

The dawn patrol had left, and the day had begun.

* * *

"Today you will be learning about specialized training!" Pearlight mewed, walking in front of the row of apprentices lined up and ready. Across from them, Honeyacorn, Junipersky, Wetice, and Whiskerdapple stood as straight and neat as they did. Junipersky sent a wink Fleetpaw's way, as Pearlight began to explain what Fleetpaw already knew: the point of specialized training.

He stared at Junipersky, trying to see how the large, fluffy she-cat could _possibly_ disappear into the long grass: her pelt was _far_ too bright!

"—ny questions?" Pearlight's voice made Fleetpaw focus in on what was happening.

"Um, yeah," Jaypaw piped up. "How can there be a specialization in _stalking_ of all things?" He asked. "Like, I mean, it's just stalking. That's it."

"Not true," Pearlight mewed. "You see, there are four types of stalking specializations we do. Grass-stalking, rock-stalking, branch-stalking, and shadow-stalking." He looked at each apprentice. "A MoonClan cat should have the ability to vanish without a trace, right in front of their foes' eyes." He looked at Cindercall. "Cindercall, would you care to demonstrate? Honeyacorn will be your opponent."

"Of course," Cindercall stepped forward, Honeyacorn turning to face her.

The grey warrior did a basic leap attack towards the white-and-cream warrior, who threw her into the grass. The grey pelt suddenly disappeared, and Honeyacorn looked around, eyes peeled, only for Cindercall to leap out of the grass behind her, pinning her down.

"Was anyone able to follow Cindercall's movements?" He asked, turning to the apprentices. None spoke, all of them shaking their heads. "Good. Junipersky, Whiskerdapple." He turned to the warriors, who straightened with excitement. "You two are large cats with light-colored fur. Show them what _you_ can do."

There was a strange, excitedly smug look on both of their faces, and they backed into the grass, their white pelts disappearing. Fleetpaw craned his neck up to see what the top of the grass looked like, trying to pinpoint where they were moving, only to see that the grass looked indifferent. Only the wind moved it.

He felt paws on his back, and suddenly Junipersky was on top of him, curling her tail in delight.

"Even a MoonClan cat that looks impossibly hard to hide can disappear into thin air. You apprentices must learn how to do this, but it's mostly a trial and error situation." Sweethawk mewed, stepping forward. Junipersky got off of Fleetpaw, while Whiskerdapple pulled himself out of the grass, shaking his fur slightly. "You must learn how to move against the grass to hide where you are."

"If I may interject?" Wetice asked, looking at the mentors. They nodded. "Some tips to hiding in the grass are as follows: try to move in the direction of the wind. Keep low to the ground; the taller the grass, the less likely they'll see you. You can also use your tail as a distraction and shake up an area. If done right, you can practically bend the grass to hide you, which you'll know the moment you get it right."

"Once you all have learned how to properly use grass-stalking, we'll go onto the more complicated versions such as tree-stalking and shadow-stalking." Cindercall mewed.

"Warriors choose your partners," Vinedust announced. "We will be observing to assess what's lacking and what's been done right, and how we'll continue stalking practice with the apprentices. Begin!"

Junipersky padded over to Fleetpaw.

"C'mon loser," she purred. "I've decided you're the lucky cat that gets to practice with me~!" Fleetpaw rolled his eyes, and padded off to the side with her, while Kestrelpaw went with Honeyacorn, Jaypaw went with Wetice, and Weedpaw got Whiskerdapple. Sitting in the grass, Junipersky fluffed out her fur.

"Alright, kitten," she mewed. "Show me whatcha got."

"I'm an _apprentice_," Fleetpaw hissed, ears flattening against his head.

"Apprentice, kit, same thing, right?" Junipersky laughed. "Now, c'mon. Show me your skills."

Annoyed, Fleetpaw lowered himself into the grass, backing up until he couldn't see Junipersky. Moving around, he kept low to the ground like Wetice had said, nose twitching as he brought himself forward.

With a sudden yowl of surprise, however, Junipersky landed squarely on top of him.

"And the mouse has been caught!" She meowed happily, fluffing out her fur, as Fleetpaw squeezed out from under her.

"How did you—?"

"You were so obvious, Fleetpaw," Junipersky laughed. "It's like seeing a little mouse in a clover field!"

"What?!" Fleetpaw squawked. "But I—"

"Listen," Junipersky stepped forward, cutting him off. "You lost sight of me. That's not a good idea if you're not gonna keep your other senses open to listen for me. See, MoonClan needs to be able to disappear, but they also need to know what their opponent is doing when they're hiding. A MoonClan warrior must _always_ think that an enemy can see them. It helps you disappear even better."

"What?" Fleetpaw scoffed. "That makes no sense!"

"Just _try_ it, kitten." She laughed. "Seriously! It's _thrilling_ if you do it that way!" Fleetpaw flattened his ears, before lowering down to the grass and backing up into the wiry plant strands.

Keeping low to the ground, he kept his face pointed to where Junipersky was, when he disappeared, ears perked up, nose twitching, eyes peeled.

He tried to see where she was coming from, maneuvering around to where he _believed_ was her behind.

The slightest trembling movement made him alert to the fact that she _knew_ where he was, and he rolled out of the way just as she pounced for him. Her paws barely missed, and he slipped back into the grass, hiding, his belly brushing the ground.

And then... Something _happened_.

He didn't know _what_, just that it _did_.

Fleetpaw was so low to the ground, he could feel the roots of the grass right where they met the ground. Pressing into them, he glanced up and saw the grass seemed to billow _over_ him instead of _away_ from him.

His eyes widened.

He could _shift_ the way the grass was moving!

Fleetpaw perked his ears, tasting the air, trying to keep his excitement from messing up this amazing discovery.

Junipersky wasn't far from him, but how did he know she wasn't going to spot him the minute he leapt from the cover of the grass?

Thinking hard, he remembered what she had said, and bunched his shoulders, tasting the air.

She was _right_ in front of him.

He coiled his muscles, before springing forward, paws outstretched as he came flying out of the grass, right into a surprised Junipersky's face.

With a yowl, he landed on her back, forcing her to the ground, pinning her down. There was a soft grunt from the fluffy she-cat, and she squirmed from under him, sitting up and shaking her fur.

"Nice job, kitten!" She purred with excitement. "You really disappeared there!"

"Ugh, will you stop calling me _kitten_?" He grumbled.

"Nope." Junipersky twitched her tail. "You're probably the quickest grass-stalker learner there's ever been, since Moonstar!"

"Wha—?" He flattened his ears, embarrassed at the strange praise. "Whatever. I'm just doing what I'm taught." He paused, glancing at where the mentors were sitting, watching. Cindercall's gaze met his, and he searched for some kind of emotion in their blue depths. Would she be proud? Disappointed he didn't learn it faster? He wish he knew.

"Hello?" He felt a large paw flop on his face, as Junipersky pawed him. "You in there, kitten?"

"Quit that," he spat, knocking her paw off of him. "Why aren't we training with our mentors?" Junipersky blinked at him, surprised at the question.

"Um, wasn't that obvious? Pearlight said it _earlier_." She mewed. "It's because we're here to prove a point. I mean, Pearlight, Vinedust, and Sweethawk could prove that point too, but me, my brothers, and my sister? We're all larger than them, and Whiskerdapple and I are _way_ fluffier. You're training with us so you know not to underestimate even the strangest looking opponent."

"That's dumb." He grumbled.

"Not really...?" Junipersky cocked her head. "Are you okay, kitten?"

"Quit calling me that." Fleetpaw huffed. The large fluffy she-cat narrowed her eyes, and shoved her face into his.

"Are you wishing that Cindercall was training you instead of me?" The warrior asked.

"What?" Fleetpaw blinked, turning to her.

"I mean, she _is_ your mentor." Junipersky huffed. "And I'm _not_. Do you not like taking orders from me because of that? Or is it because I'm not that much older than you?"

"What?!" Fleetpaw stepped back, ears flat. "You're getting awful defensive here."

"Oh, sorry, I just don't like it when cats act really dismissive," she grumbled. "Go ahead and practice grass-stalking again. We need to make sure this wasn't a fluke or something."

"What, but—" Junipersky gave him a small glare, and Fleetpaw flattened his ears.

Everything he'd seen about her was _right_. She was as mean and pretentious as her brothers. Not to mention sensitive.

Huffing in anger, he crouched low, and slid back inside the grass, ready to prove that what he'd done wasn't a fluke.

He'd show that he was a good stalker.

* * *

When the training had finished, Junipersky marched off, leading her sister and brothers off of the training field.

Each mentor spoke with their apprentice on what they did right, and what they did wrong: Cindercall mostly mentioning to Fleetpaw some arbitrary mistakes.

Pearlight and Kestrelpaw were the first to head back, followed shortly by Sweethawk and Jaypaw. Vinedust, however, stuck around with Weedpaw to show him more about stalking, and eventually left closer to sunset.

Fleetpaw, expecting to receive some extra training, was rather confused that Cindercall just sat and waited until the rest of the mentors and apprentices left.

Sitting down, he waited with her, as Vinedust and Weedpaw disappeared into the trees.

Even after that, they sat, waiting, until stars hung in the sky, and the moon began to rise up from the horizon.

After a moment, Fleetpaw couldn't take it, feeling antsy.

"Cindercall..." He murmured. "Did I make that bad of a mistake? Is that why we're sitting out here?"

Cindercall was silent, staring up at the sky, her tail twitching.

Fleetpaw flattened his ears.

"Was it because I didn't learn it quick enough?" He asked. "Or did I mess up somewhere else? Or—"

"Fleetpaw," Cindercall mewed, silencing him. "How well are you with other cats?" She asked. Fleetpaw was taken aback by the question, confused.

"Um, fine I think?" He asked. "I mean, Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw get along with me okay, I guess." He grumbled. "And Weedpaw's my _brother_! My best friend!" Cindercall flattened her ears at that, and turned to look at him.

"When was the last time you spoke with your brother?" She asked.

Fleetpaw froze, opening his mouth to answer only to realize that he didn't like the answer he had to give.

He hadn't had a decent conversation with Weedpaw since they left the nursery.

"So, maybe I forget to talk to him. I'm training, though, and so is he! We're both busy!" Fleetpaw answered. "Plus, I'm talking to Kestrelpaw and Jaypaw! And Junipersky, now!"

"Really?" Cindercall met his gaze, eyes narrowed. "She looked rather angry today, after training. Junipersky might be strong-willed at times, but she rarely gets angry. Not to mention, Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw rarely seem to speak to you."

"We talk in the den!" Fleetpaw offered, flattening his ears.

"About what?"

Fleetpaw clamped his jaws shut, panicking as he realized he didn't talk much to them besides about Cindercall. His mentor was waiting for an answer, and he let out a sigh.

"About you." Curiosity sparked in Cindercall's gaze, but she didn't question their conversation.

"And I haven't seen you talk to Junipersky outside of today. She seemed to be enjoying herself until she left." Cindercall twitched her tail.

"She was being mean," Fleetpaw muttered. "And by mean, I mean _mean_. She kept calling me kitten, and _teasing_ me..."

"Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw do the same, don't they?"

Fleetpaw shut his jaws again. Cindercall sighed, shaking her head.

"You're a fine apprentice, Fleetpaw," she mewed. "You just... Don't seem to have much of a connection with cats." She looked at him. "In fact, with the few times I've seen you converse with cats, you seem rather dismissive and annoyed. Why is that?" Fleetpaw twitched his ears.

"They're... Bothersome..." He muttered. "They're distracting, too. They call me dumb names, and I just want to become a warrior." Fleetpaw glared at the grass. "Plus, Junipersky got really defensive today, saying I didn't listen to her or something because she wasn't you and something about her being not that older than me."

"Was she right?"

Fleetpaw swallowed.

Was Junipersky right?

"In training, while we observed our apprentices," Cindercall mewed, turning her gaze up to the sky. "We were also observing how our apprentices reacted to different personalities. Kestrelpaw and Honeyacorn got along well because they're both caring and sweet. Jaypaw had a few headbutts with Wetice, but from what I could tell he respected Wetice for his abilities. Weedpaw and Whiskerdapple got along because Whiskerdapple is very accommodating. And so is Junipersky." She looked at Fleetpaw, her gaze softening. "Both she and Whiskerdapple are strong-willed, and Whiskerdapple can take on _too_ much, while Junipersky has more of a focus on what exactly she wants to be doing." She twitched her tail.

"And?"

"Junipersky wanted to be here today, otherwise she wouldn't have come," Cindercall mewed after a moment. "She even told me it was because she was curious to see how all of the apprentices were doing; and she _chose_ you as her partner in today's activities." Cindercall sighed. "And from where I sat, it looked like you were ignoring her except when you were trying to prove her wrong."

"What's wrong with that?" Fleetpaw huffed, lowering his ears. "It was an exercise in learning how to grass-stalk. And I did that."

"It was also an exercise in learning how cats worked with other cats." Cindercall replied. "And you failed in that aspect. You listened to her once, but when she praised you, you only expected praise from an outside source, when you should accept it from all areas." She mewed.

"But she's not even my mentor!" Fleetpaw snapped, before clamping his jaw shut. Cindercall nodded.

"I figured that as much," she murmured. "Fleetpaw, everything you do not only reflects on _me_, but also _you_. You were rude and dismissive of Junipersky's praise and skill, and in return she grew angry with that. She may hold a grudge; she's known for that. She may opt to not help you in a situation you would need her. Your actions have consequences Fleetpaw."

The white and silver apprentice lowered his head, sighing.

"Okay..." He mumbled. Cindercall rose to her paws.

"Now that you have time to think on that, I believe we should return," she mewed. "You have cavern training tomorrow."

He perked up slightly at the idea of cavern training, but Cindercall's words weighed heavily on him.

Fleetpaw needed to apologize to Junipersky.

She deserved that much.


	7. Chapter 5

Nemora lumbered towards the heavily gnarled tree roots, barely able to squeeze her way through.

The moon almost hung perfectly in the center of the sky, and the mushrooms were already glowing as she stepped into the center of the sacred fairy circle that the Clan cats worshiped.

She sat in the center, turning her gaze up to the moon, just as it fully set in the center of the sky.

Opening her eyes, Nemora found herself in the starlit forest of StarClan, looking around in awe.

She really _could_ travel to the ancestral place, where the ancients stood strong.

Nemora's jaw dropped as she stepped through the grass, her short fur bristling in shock at how beautiful this place was. It's trees glowed brightly, it's grass shimmered in the perpetual dawn-dusk state.

Both sun and moon hung on opposite ends of the sky, making a beautiful clash of purple in the sky.

It was truly gorgeous.

"Nemora?" The breathy voice made the panther turn, and she saw the white she-cat with long fur, recognizing her immediately.

"Moonstar," the panther rumbled. "Nemora has come to speak with the ancestors of the Clans."

"Why...?" Moonstar whispered, eyes round with a mix of confusion, surprise, shock, and worry. "What are you doing here?! _How_ are you here?!"

"Nemora steps through the circle like the kittens of the forest," the panther rumbled. "And she was here. Nemora brings you terrible news. News that does not bode well for the cats of the Clans."

"What...?" Moonstar wheezed. "More problems?"

"_Darkness will come before the fire is snuffed out, and the tide of battle will forever be changed._" Nemora announced, her voice echoing. "_A pelt of black will spill blood, and the mountain shall crumble to the moon._" She closed her eyes. "It is of the Prophecy of Ash, as Nemora hears it addressed."

"No," Moonstar yowled. "It can't be!"

"But it is," Nemora looked at her sadly. "Moonstar cannot deny truth when it stands right before her."

Moonstar stared at the panther, before letting out a small whine.

"My Clans," she wailed. "Curse this Prophecy!"

* * *

Cindercall stared up at the sky, as dawn began to approach.

She had been getting less and less sleep, still haunted by the nightmares of the Battle for the Moon Circle, her fur bristling each time she thought of that bloody battle.

She closed her eyes, remembering Scorch's vicious fangs, and his cold green eyes.

Chills ran down the grey she-cat's spine.

He was still out there, still hunting them.

He was still a threat to her beloved Clan.

Steeling her emotions, as she had learned to do long ago, Cindercall looked up at the sky, determination tearing through her fur.

She was going to train Fleetpaw to fight, and she was going to help her Clan.

She wouldn't let them die.

Not like before.

* * *

Kestrelpaw yawned, opening her eyes, sitting up straight in her nest.

Exhaustion and weariness creeped into her bones, and she slowly got to her paws, realizing she had cavern training today with her brother, Fleetpaw, and Weedpaw.

Nudging Jaypaw awake, she waited for him to rise to his paws before heading out of the den, Weedpaw and Fleetpaw still snoozing away.

"It's too early," Jaypaw yawned, looking up blearily at the sky, where the sun was just cresting over the horizon. Before Kestrelpaw could speak, they saw Cindercall in the center of the camp, focused on the stars.

Kestrelpaw watched her ears flat.

"She does that a lot, doesn't she," Jaypaw mumbled, lowering his ears. "Y'think she wishes Goosekit was here? Instead of us?"

"Probably," Kestrelpaw whispered.

She remembered her mother's pained wails when Goosekit had passed, and how she struggled with her son's death. Kestrelpaw remembered the hours of silence her mother would fall into, whenever they were out playing for too long, staring blankly at the nest. How often Nettlepelt would be in the den, grooming her pelt with worry as she quietly and painfully mourned the loss of the small black and white tom.

Kestrelpaw's chest squeezed at the memory of her brother. Of how much she loved his sweet personality, only to see him die slowly in that medicine cat den, merely weeks from their apprentice ceremonies.

It practically tore their family apart, until suddenly, in their last week as kits, Cindercall and Nettlepelt non—stopped groomed them and smothered them with affection, telling them how much they loved them.

But for some reason it always felt like a hollow act, especially when Cindercall would sometimes wake in the night, and leave them, entering the camp to stare up at the stars.

And she still did it now.

Jaypaw stared at his paws, getting up to head into the apprentice den, when they heard Cindercall's soft voice.

"Jaypaw? Kestrelpaw?"

The two apprentices froze, not meeting their mother's gaze.

The pretty grey she-cat approached her kits, sitting in front of them, cocking her head.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked softly. "I thought most apprentices slept in..."

"Well, um... This is... Um... Normal for me..." Kestrelpaw couldn't find a good answer, and she felt Cindercall gently nudge her shoulder.

"It's alright," she purred. "I bet you woke Jaypaw up, right?" She asked, looking at her son, who didn't meet her gaze.

"Y-yeah..." Kestrelpaw murmured, ears flat.

Cindercall leaned away from her daughter, noticing their behavior, and sighed.

"I apologize," she mewed quietly, dipping her head. "I understand you may not want me around as much anymore, since I'd been smothering you so much."

Kestrelpaw wanted to tell her that that wasn't the reason, that it was because they knew she hated them for living, and they couldn't bear to hurt her anymore.

"Obnoxious," Jaypaw mumbled his typical excuse. "I'm just glad Nettlepelt's not out here doing it too." He flicked his tail angrily, and Cindercall closed her eyes, a surprisingly warm expression on her face.

"I'd rather be called obnoxious than for you all to think I don't love you."

_But you don't_, Kestrelpaw wanted to retort. _You sit out here, staring at the sky, wishing for Goosekit to come back to you, wishing for StarClan to take us away._

Cindercall rose to her paws.

"Alright," she purred. "Well, we have some time before the rest of the apprentices and mentors wake. I'm going to go speak to Hollypetal about something. I hope you two are fully rested." With that, the pretty grey she-cat turned and headed towards the Stone Pile, where they could see two cats sitting under it's shadow, speaking.

Kestrelpaw flattened her ears.

"You think," she mumbled quietly. "You think she _knows_ that we know she doesn't love us?"

"I don't think she has a clue," Jaypaw hissed. He got to his paws. "Let's go see if the Elder's are awake; they should get some food."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Alright," Sweethawk yowled. "This is how this works!" She pointed with her tail to Owlpelt and Redear. "These two are our top cavern-searching experts, aside from Nettlepelt who couldn't join us today because he's covering for some of Whiskerdapple's patrols!"

Redear, the quiet white tom with russet ears, dipped his head. Owlpelt, the large russet tom with white faded tips, grunted quietly, but that was it, tail lashing slightly.

Kestrelpaw had heard that he was grumpier than a bramble-pelted fox, and he looked like it.

"What we'll be learning today," Cindercall piped up, her eyes going over each apprentice. "Is how to search the cavern walls for signs of life. You'll be learning how to do it, so that you're prepared for expeditions. Redear and Owlpelt will show you how to utilize your space, and how to keep an observant eye. Again, we will be watching you all in our respective groups, to see how you do."

"Groups?" Weedpaw asked, cocking his head. "We're splitting up?"

"Yes," Vinedust mewed, nodding to his apprentice. "Weedpaw, Fleetpaw, Cindercall, and I, are going with Owlpelt." He turned to Kestrelpaw and Jaypaw. "Sweethawk, Pearlight, Jaypaw, and Kestrelpaw will be going with Redear." He cleared his throat. "Expeditions typically only consist of four or five cats, no more no less, and this will help teach you more about expeditions and prepare you for the ones you will be taking next moon."

"Cindercall's group will go first," Pearlight announced, nodding to the she-cat. "Owlpelt, lead the way for them, please."

The grumpy tom grunted again, beckoning them with his tail.

Cindercall glanced at Kestrelpaw and Jaypaw, before heading in with her apprentice, Vinedust, Weedpaw, and Owlpelt.

Jaypaw sat down, grooming himself, while Kestrelpaw stayed on her paws.

She felt antsy, nervous about the thought of the expedition she was taking.

Mainly, she was worried about being on an expedition with Cindercall.

"Kestrelpaw," Pearlight's voice made her look up, confused. He nodded to where Redear, Sweethawk, and Jaypaw were waiting at the entrance. "Let's go." She looked at him, before nodding.

"Right."

* * *

As they entered the caverns, they veered on the left path instead of the right, away from Owlpelt's group.

As they went, Redear explained to them how to probe the wall to search for cracks or signs of life, stopping in a long passageway to show them.

After Kestrelpaw and Jaypaw practiced this for a few times, Redear led them down the long passageway into a rounded out hollow. Pearlight and Sweethawk had been silent before piping up.

"We're going to go get a breath of fresh air." Sweethawk mewed. The apprentices looked at her, and Redear nodded.

"That is alright. I'll keep an eye on these two."

Sweethawk and Pearlight padded off, tails twitching with a slight irritation, though Kestrelpaw didn't imagine it was because of Redear.

Did she and Jaypaw mess up?

"Do not worry," Redear mewed, as though reading her thoughts. "Cats can just get really anxious and irate in the caverns; in any dark area, enclosed area. They prefer the forest."

"You don't?" Jaypaw asked.

"No," Redear shook his head. "I have a promise to keep." He looked at the cavern walls. "To someone who was close to me. And after all this time I've been slowly falling in love with cavernous walls."

"You made a promise?" Kestrelpaw queried.

"Remember that being able to identify a scent is a very important skill," Redear mewed, ignoring her question. "Only a few cats can do it, but if you can you become infinitely more useful on an expedition." He padded over to a small crack in the wall. "For example, Jaypaw, come here." The grey apprentice glanced at his sister, before padding up to him. "Tell me what you scent when you stand beside this little crack in the wall."

Jaypaw was silent, as he tasted the air, before looking at Redear.

"Mouse."

"Exactly," Redear nodded. "Can you tell me what type? Is it a field mouse? Or a hopping-mouse?" Jaypaw paused again, tasting the air, twitching his tail.

"I, uh, don't know." He grumbled, ears flat.

"A field mouse has a more grassy scent to it, while a hopping-mouse is less grassy and more air-scented." He explained. "Hopping-mice, like their name suggests, hop very high, so their scent is changed because of how high they jump."

"That makes no sense!" Jaypaw snapped. Kestrelpaw padded over, tasting the air.

"It's a field mouse," she announced. Redear nodded.

"Very good."

"No fair!" Jaypaw wailed, whipping around to glare at his sister. "You guessed it!"

"What?!" Kestrelpaw flattened her ears. "No I didn't! I did what Redear _told_ me to do!"

"You just guessed!" Jaypaw snapped, lashing his tail. "StarClan help you, Kestrelpaw, you _always_ do this!"

"Do _what_?!" Kestrelpaw retorted. "Do things better than _you_?!"

"Butt in when you're not needed!"

"I do not! I butt in when you need help!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Yeah you do! How many times have I saved your tail in training?!"

"That's because you always get me into situations where I _need_ help! I'd be _just_ fine without you!"

Redear lowered his ears as the two began to fight, trying to figure out how to deescalate the situation before Pearlight and Sweethawk come back.

"You need me!"

"I need _Goosekit_ more than you, and he's in StarClan because of you!"

Redear paused when he saw the hurt expression on Kestrelpaw's face, and she sat down, head low. Jaypaw, eyes wide at what he said, stepped forward.

"Kestrelpaw, I—"

"No," she growled. "It's fine. You're right." She stared at her paws. "It's my fault I pulled him outside into the snow, even when Cindercall told us he was too sick. I'm sorry, I just wanted him to see the pretty snow."

Redear paused, before sighing.

He knew now, what was happening.

"I almost forgot you two lost Goosekit when you were young." Redear mewed. Jaypaw turned a small glare on him, bristling.

"And?" He snapped, remembering the white warrior was watching them. Redear stared at Jaypaw for a long time, before twitching his tail.

"I lost a brother, as well," he mewed. "And a sister."

The two apprentices fell silent, and Kestrelpaw stared at him.

"What...?" She breathed. "You had a sister?"

"No one tells this story to kits, as it still causes Sweethawk to... Er..." He twitched his tail. "It hurts her."

"Why?" Jaypaw snapped. "What happened to your sister?"

"She died of over-exertion," Redear whispered. "Which, doesn't sound like much. But, in truth, the over-exertion was caused by a fox. See, Squirrelkit was my sister. She snuck out of camp during a serious time when foxes were threatening our camp. It was strange, because foxes usually don't attack camps..." He twitched his tail, staring at his paws.

"Then she died of foxes, not over-exertion." Jaypaw huffed, sitting down.

"No." Redear shook his head, ears low. "Sweethawk volunteered to go out and look for her. Your mentor was only an apprentice then, but I still remember it. She went out to look for her, and didn't return on her own. Pearlight and Vinedust, as well as Nettlepelt's father found her, badly injured. Those scars you see on her now are from that day. Sweethawk didn't let a fox touch my sister, but my sister couldn't handle the fear, and passed away."

Kestrelpaw fell silent, staring at her paws.

"How did you deal with it?" Jaypaw asked quietly. "I mean... Wasn't your mom mad at you?"

"What?" Redear looked at Jaypaw, incredulously. "Why would she be angry at all?" He shook his head. "No... When grief takes over someone, they may lash out, but mostly all they feel is pain and sorrow. They might push away those they love, or bring them even closer, to the point of smothering." He gave a small huff of laughter. "My mother was the latter. Owlpelt and I couldn't play without her grooming us over twice and watching us like a hawk."

Kestrelpaw paused, strangely reminded of just how protective Cindercall was; just like Redear described.

"How did you know it wasn't fake?" She asked. "What if Puddledapple was angry at you, but she hid it?"

"What would be the point?" Redear asked. "Did you know that Cindercall's mother, Larchsplash, blamed her for Aspenfang's death?"

The two apprentice's eyes widened.

"It's a story I heard often," Redear mewed. "Aspenfang died of an illness, but Larchsplash blamed it on the Prophecy of Ash."

"The Prophecy of Ash?" Jaypaw whispered.

"I can't tell you much of it," Redear sighed. "I overheard some cats talking about it as an apprentice; but I was told to keep it silent. Nonetheless, your mother is a heavy part of that Prophecy, and it weighs on her shoulders more than you know."

"What...?" Kestrelpaw breathed.

"Yes," he nodded. "She's taken to blaming every death since her birth as her fault. Even when... When Foxpaw passed away..." He closed his eyes. "My brother, Owlpelt, couldn't handled it and hasn't spoken since Foxpaw died. Cindercall blamed herself, though she was decent at hiding it."

"How did... Er... How did Foxpaw die?" Kestrelpaw asked. "I mean... We were still in the nursery, when we heard it all happening. Cindercall kept us inside."

"He fell inside the hollow," Redear mewed. "We were returning from an expedition, when we were attacked by a wolf. Foxpaw led it over the hollow to protect Owlpelt, and fell to his death. When Cindercall found out, you could almost see the blame fall onto her..." He stared at the stony ground. "Imagine having that weight on your shoulders..." He breathed. "Imagine thinking every death is because of a Prophecy you were born into..."

"Did Puddledapple blame her?" Jaypaw asked.

"No," Redear mewed, shaking his head. "Puddledapple loved Cindercall very much. My mother had stayed in the nursery until she had died, even after we were apprenticed, so she could watch over Dewheart and then Cindercall. They had become close friends, and then my mother passed away in her sleep shortly after you all were born."

"Why would Cindercall blame herself?" Jaypaw questioned again.

"Something about the Prophecy," Redear mewed. "I don't know much about the details, but... Something about the Prophecy causes her to do it." He shook his head. "And when Goosekit died..."

"She finally learned to stop blaming herself," Kestrelpaw muttered. Redear looked at her in shock.

"I see," he murmured. "So Cindercall's accidentally let her nasty habit pass to her kits. Cindercall still blamed herself for Goosekit's death." He mewed. "I've never seen a warrior so broken, save for Owlpelt. You never knew what she was like, when other cats around her died. She used to be able to hold a rallying speech, but... As more cats pass, her spirit slowly begins to break. I think most of us were glad she got over it."

"But she's not over it," Jaypaw hissed. "She still sits outside, staring at the night sky, probably wishing for Goosekit to come down."

"She's always done that," Redear twitched his whiskers. "She always sits outside; did it long before you all were born. She did it the night before the Battle of the Moon Circle, after that, and right before you all were born. When you were old enough to eat your own prey, she did it, not worrying about you all waking in the night wanting food."

"So..." Kestrelpaw flattened her ears. "Her going out to look at the stars is _normal_?"

"More than normal. It's expected," Redear huffed. "She loves dawn patrol, because she typically gets up early in the day; before the sun rises."

"It's not because... Of Goosekit?" Redear looked at each of them, sighing.

"I doubt your mother thinks of him much anymore," he mewed. "And I don't mean that in a cruel way. She focuses on the here and now, usually. She taught me, after Foxpaw's death, that moving on was for the best. To remember him is important, but to know that you'll one day see him in StarClan should make you acknowledge that death isn't permanent, and neither is hatred or blame."

Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw shared a look of shock, before turning to look at Redear.

"That's why I was able to get over Squirrelkit, Foxpaw, Timbermask, and Puddledapple. I still have my brother, and those I care about in my Clan." He sighed. "That is enough for me."

"We're back," Sweethawk meowed loudly, announcing their presence, even though they were no where near the circular cave; their voices bouncing off of the walls.

"Welcome!" Redear replied in a similar call, his voice echoing, just as they turned into the long passageway that led them to the circular cavern. "Your apprentices have been doing well! Kestrelpaw was able to identify a field mouse from a hopping-mouse." Pearlight looked at him, surprised, as they entered the circular cavern.

"Well done, Kestrelpaw," he mewed, looking down at his apprentice. Kestrelpaw looked up at him, trying to struggle through the information she had received from Redear as quickly as possible.

"Th-thanks," she managed to say.

"Let's continue," Sweethawk purred. "I want Jaypaw to be able to say the same when Cindercall asks them how they did today." She looked at her apprentice excitedly. "Deal?"

"Uh, sure, whatever." Jaypaw huffed, ears low. Kestrelpaw looked over at her brother, as the group began to move on. She pressed close to him.

"I..." She whispered softly. "I don't know what to think."

"You and me both, Kestrelpaw... You and me both."


	8. Chapter 6

With cavern training finished, Cindercall began to lead Fleetpaw back to camp with the others.

The small white apprentice trudged after her, remembering how he had foolishly scampered around the cave and nearly fell, earning a thorough scolding from his mentor.

He twitched his tail.

"Cindercall...?" He asked, looking up at her. The grey warrior turned to look at him, perking her ears.

"Yes, Fleetpaw?" She asked.

"Can we, uh... Go train some more?" Cindercall stopped in her tracks, Pearlight stopping as well, and turning to her.

"Cindercall, is everything okay?" He asked, looking at his friend.

"Yes, you all go ahead," she mewed, nodding to them.

"Alright, we'll see you at camp then," Pearlight mewed, and the others began heading off. Cindercall turned to Fleetpaw.

"Why do you want to go train more?" She asked, twitching her ears in confusion.

"Well..." He sighed, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws. "I just... I feel like I messed up bad today, and I want to end the day on a good thing instead of a bad thing." Cindercall sat down, looking at her apprentice, her tail brushing his shoulder.

"Fleetpaw," she purred. "It's okay to end a day on a bad thing. It just shows us how much better tomorrow can be."

Fleetpaw looked at her earnestly, and Cindercall sighed.

"Alright," she mewed. "C'mon, let's go to the meadow."

"Yes!" Fleetpaw cried, hopping to his feet. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Cindercall!"

The grey warrior rose to her paws, motioning for him to follow, a warm look on her face.

Mentor and apprentice padded side by side through the forest, reaching the meadow with the sun halfway between sunhigh and sunset.

Cindercall stopped by the apprentice-sized rock, looking at Fleetpaw.

"So," she mewed. "What do you want to practice? An old move? Or do you want to begin on a new one?"

"I want to practice my duck and shove," he announced. "I still have the timing wrong. Is that okay?"

"That is absolutely fine." She mewed. "Let's begin."

* * *

Fleetpaw managed to throw Cindercall for the fifth time, knocking her off to the side, hard. He pounced on her, and she met him with an up-kick, only for him to twist his body out of the way, landing right beside her. She was on her paws before he could pin her, and he leapt for her, paws outstretched. She ducked under him, but instead of shoving and knocking him away, she moved to his left and slammed her body into him, throwing all of her weight onto his pelt.

Fleetpaw quickly found his footing, managing to quickly duck and swipe her paws out from under her.

Cindercall landed with a grunt, and he quickly pinned her, panting.

"Very good," she huffed from under him. "You're almost ready for offensive."

"Almost?" He whined, letting her up.

"Almost," she purred, sitting up. "There are a few things I want to touch up on. After that though, you should be ready."

"Great!" Fleetpaw hopped around her, excited. "I can't wait to learn offensive! Y'think Weedpaw, Jaypaw, and Kestrelpaw will be ready to do offensive moves soon too?"

"Oh, most definitely," Cindercall laughed. "Are you ready to head back?" She asked, looking up at the sky. Sunset was approaching, and they needed to return soon.

"Can we stay out here for just a bit longer?" He begged quietly, flicking his tail. Cindercall turned to him with a questioning look.

"Ask me that any more and I'll start thinking you're avoiding some cat," she mewed. "Have you apologized to Junipersky?"

Fleetpaw clamped his jaws shut.

He had been discovered, and Cindercall knew it.

"You're avoiding her, aren't you." She mewed.

"It's not just that!" Fleetpaw mumbled. "I _did_ want to train more... I just..."

"It's okay to be wrong sometimes, Fleetpaw," Cindercall purred. "An apology usually works; don't avoid it."

"It's harder than it looks."

"I can understand that," she nodded. "Alright, then, let's go apologize to her together."

"Wha-?"

"Yep," the grey warrior nudged him, getting to her paws. "We're going to go apologize together. I'll sit with you, if you want."

"N-no!" Fleetpaw squawked. "Then it'll look like you _made_ me apologize!" He wailed.

"Well, I kinda am."

"Yeah, but that's not the point!" Fleetpaw huffed. "Lighteye always told me that if I'm gonna apologize for a mistake, I have to do it on my own."

Cindercall looked at her apprentice, before nodding.

"Your mother is very wise," she purred. "I'd do as she says."

"Exactly. But... I'm not ready to apologize yet..." He mumbled. "I don't know what to say, I mean. Plus, she's almost avoiding me."

"Yeah, that sounds like Junipersky," Cindercall sighed. "She's that kind of cat. Don't worry, though. She usually stops avoiding you after a few days. And then you'll have plenty of time to apologize."

"Have you ever made her mad?" Fleetpaw asked.

"No, but Nettlepelt did once," Cindercall purred. "He accidentally stole a catch from her; he didn't mean to, but it happened. She didn't forgive him for a moon." She twitched her tail. "Then again, he had no idea she was mad at him, until she walked up and said she forgave him. I swear, I've never seen a cat so confused."

"So, there's a chance she'll forgive me if I apologize?" He cocked his head. "And she'll forgive me even if I didn't?"

"It's always better to apologize," Cindercall mewed. "And yes, she typically forgives a cat after a moon, but sometimes she waits even longer. Junipersky's a sweet cat, but she's not against holding long grudges."

"I see..." Fleetpaw stared at his paws. "I'll figure it out, Cindercall. Can you trust me with that, please?" Cindercall looked fondly at her apprentice.

"Of course," she purred. "I can trust you with that. Now, come on, we need to head back."

"Yeah, okay."

The mentor and apprentice began heading back, padding through the long grass towards the trees. Cindercall breathed in the scents of the forest they were padding towards, relishing in the soft scents of nature as it settled for the night.

She paused, halting in place, and Fleetpaw turned to look at her.

Cindercall's ears twitched behind them, and her eyes widened.

What was that noise?

And what was this feeling?

Cindercall turned around, leaning in.

It sounded like faint wails. The fast brushing of leaves and something crashing towards them.

Cindercall's heart sped up, and Fleetpaw stepped forward, confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Not answering him, she stared towards the other side of the meadow; towards where Oddbird hid his prized possessions, and where the expedition team began.

Her heart started racing, and she bristled in fear.

Was it a wolf?

Crouching down, Cindercall slid into the tall grass, cloaking herself. Fleetpaw watched in silence, not sure what was happening.

The grey warrior didn't resurface until she got to the apprentice-sized rock, climbing on top of it, and craning her neck to see beyond the grass and towards the trees.

The noise was getting closer.

"Cindercall?" Fleetpaw's worried yowl carried to her, and she whipped around, quickly shushing him with a flick of her tail. He fell silent, and crouched down, watching the tree line with worry, wondering what she was worried about.

Cindercall quickly turned back towards the tree-line, as the crashing and wailing became louder.

"Run! Faster! C'mon!"

"She can't run any faster!"

There were two cats—maybe three from the sounds of it—heading straight towards them, and Cindercall crouched down, ears flat, tail bristling.

Crashing through the tree line, came three cats, two of which were further from the other.

But they were all running, fur bristling, tails lashing, as they crashed through the grass, completely ignorant of the grey cat on the stone.

Cindercall's eyes widened, as one of the cats came closer to her than any other.

A white tom, with black patches.

"Aspenfang...?"

* * *

The voice had come out of nowhere, and Andy brought himself to a skidding halt, whipping around, hackles raised.

"Who's there?!" He spat. A pretty silver tabby gently nudged a pretty grey tabby down onto the grass.

"Andy," the silver tabby hissed. "We don't have time for this! Leila's kits are coming!" Andy whipped around, staring at the silver she-cat that spoke, and then looking at the grey tabby, who was wheezing in pain, her belly ripe with kits.

"What?!" He squawked. "_Now_?! We have no idea if we got away from those cats!"

"It doesn't matter," the silver tabby hissed, padding over to the grey she-cat, Leila, and licking her head. "We need to help her!"

"I don't know how to help her!" Andy squeaked.

"Fleetpaw! Go get Mumblebee!" The voice made the silver tabby and Andy freeze, and he whipped around, searching for the cat who spoke.

Where was it?

His eyes widened when the rock they were sitting beside suddenly moved, and he became aware that it had piercing blue eyes. The grey cat leapt from the boulder, landing neatly in front of him, her eyes full of concern.

"Is she alright?" She asked quickly. "What's been chasing you?"

"None of your business!" Andy spat. "Stay back, if you know what's good for you!"

"Andy, stop!" The silver tabby yowled. "She's a Clan cat, can't you smell it?!" Andy stiffened, as he recognized the scent he caught from the she-cat before him.

"Silver, get Leila up," Andy hissed, crouching down in front of the Clan cat. "We have to move her!"

"I don't recommend that," the grey she-cat in front of him growled. "You should know that moving a birthing queen is problematic."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Andy spat, leaping for the grey she-cat, Silver yowling at him to stop. He outstretched his claws, grabbing for her shoulders, only to feel surprise when she was suddenly gone, and he was thrown off to the side.

He hadn't even seen her move.

Silver ran over to Leila, trying to nudge her to her feet.

"Leila, Leila, c'mon, we can't stay here!" She yowled, glancing back at Andy, who had been knocked prone, and the grey she-cat who was steadily approaching her.

"I-I can't...!" The queen yowled, gritting her teeth in pain. Silver whipped around to face the she-cat, paws shaking in fear.

She had seen what a Clan cat could do.

But she would defend Leila with her life.

"Go get a stick," the Clan cat spat. "Quickly, or she might bite off her own tongue! Make sure it's a thick one!"

Silver froze, confused.

The Clan cat stared at her as though she were staring at a cat who'd just face-planted into the grass.

"Go!" Silver ran at the Clan cat's hiss, and fled towards the forest, determined to find a stick so that the she-cat would _hopefully_ not hurt Leila.

Andy, who had finally regained his senses, sat up, seeing the Clan cat hovering over Leila, murmuring something.

"Get away from her!"

Icy blue eyes met his, and he froze, seeing the deep glare that was being sent his way.

He crouched down, ears flat.

"Leila's her name, right?" The Clan cat asked.

"Y-yeah..." Andy growled, tail swishing. He had to get Leila away from this cat. He had heard her call for a cat to go retrieve another. Perhaps backup?

He had to be sneaky.

Andy crept closer, only to stop when he heard the Clan cat begin to speak.

"Leila?" Her voice was soft, and she gently nudged Leila, who groaned in pain. "I know, I know it hurts. I need you to be strong, okay? For your kits. You have to hold on just a moment longer—your friend went to get you something to bite down. I have someone who's coming to help."

"Don't listen to her, Leila!" Andy spat. The Clan cat ignored him, gently licking Leila's ears, as she gasped in pain.

"M-my kits," she wailed. "Th-they're coming!"

"I know, I know they are, Leila." The Clan cat murmured. Andy saw Silver running back, a thick stick in her jaws. The Clan cat whipped around, nodding for Silver to give the stick to Leila, who gripped it with her teeth. "Bite down when it hurts," the Clan cat murmured. "I'm going to help you—tell me if I hurt you at all."

Andy watched in silence as the Clan cat began kneading her belly. Leila let out a loud wail of pain, splintering the stick between her teeth, and out slid a small, black kit. The Clan cat leaned down, nipping at the kit, and Andy almost hissed in anger.

Until he realized that the Clan cat was nipping a protective sack around the kit. She nudged it towards Leila's belly, as the she-cat began to have another spasm.

"Cindercall! I got Mumblebee!" A voice yowled. The Clan cat looked up.

"Over here!" She yowled. "Quickly!"

Two cats came running through the grass. A young-looking tom with a silver stripe down his back, as well as a large tom with cream tips and a stubby tail. The grey Clan cat, Cindercall, quickly moved out of the way, and the large one took over, gently kneading Leila's belly.

"Fleetpaw," Cindercall mewed, looking over at the white tom with the silver stripe. "Bring those two over here. Let Mumblebee work."

"R-right!" Just as the tom, Fleetpaw, padded over to Cindercall, there was another loud crack as Leila splintered the stick some more. A small, orange tabby had slid out this time. Andy glanced over at Leila, wanting to shove the tom away, scared of what was going on in the Clan cats' head.

Silver crouched down, shaking in fear, as Cindercall and Fleetpaw herded her towards Andy. Andy narrowed his eyes, ears flat.

"You better not hurt her," he hissed quietly. "And you better not hurt her kits."

"We would never!" Fleetpaw protested, when there was another wail from Leila as another kit came. Cindercall placed her tail on Fleetpaw's head, and he fell silent, staring at his paws.

"I apologize for the rough introductions," the grey Clan cat mewed. "I am Cindercall. I didn't catch your names earlier."

"You don't need our names," Andy spat. Silver nudged him in the side, and he turned a look on her. "What?"

"They're helping Leila," Silver snapped. "We could at least give them our names!" She turned to Cindercall and Fleetpaw. "I'm Silver. This is Andy. And, of course, you know Leila."

"Right," Cindercall dipped her head. "What are you loners doing out here with a pregnant queen?"

"Now _that's_ none of your business." Silver snarled. Cindercall nodded.

"I understand, I won't ask that again." She mewed. "What were you running from?"

"Some cats," Andy snapped. "Two of them. A black one who said her name was Shadowcry or something like that. I couldn't hear or see her well, because she attacked us in absolute darkness! The other one just hung back. He was kinda quiet. Smelled a little like he had just caught some prey or something."

"Strange..." Cindercall twitched her tail. "A cat named _Shadowcry_?"

"Yeah, why?" Silver asked. "Do you know her? She's not your buddy, is she?"

"I mean..." Cindercall flattened her ears. "I know her. I consider her a friend. But she's not from my Clan."

"What does that mean?" Silver grumbled. "You guys aren't all from the same Clan?"

"No. She's from MountainClan. I am a MoonClan cat, as are the cats with me now." She mewed.

"What's the difference?" Andy muttered.

"Well, MoonClan lives in the pine forest!" Fleetpaw crowed. "And, well, we're really good at stalking! MountainClan cats just hunt eagles and stuff."

Silver's eyes bulged.

"They hunt _eagles_?" She breathed. "I'm really glad we just got some cats who can stalk."

"Silver," Andy hissed. "We need to leave as soon as Leila—"

"Three toms, and two she-kits!" Mumblebee's announcement cut Andy off, and everyone turned to look.

There were five kits: a small, black one, two ginger tabbies: one with white toes and one with a white tail-tip, and a dark grey tabby and a pale grey tabby.

Silver's eyes widened, and she padded over to Leila; the grey tabby fast asleep.

"Is she okay?" She asked softly, looking at Mumblebee.

"Yes," he nodded. "She was delayed in birthing, which caused her to become exhausted. I'm glad that Cindercall was here to help her." He turned to Cindercall, nodding his head in thanks.

"It was the least I could do," she mewed. "I know that bad things can happen during a birth that's delayed. Lighteye almost lost her kits that way." Fleetpaw twitched his ears, looking up at her.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah," Cindercall looked at Fleetpaw. "You were causing trouble from the moment you were born." She purred playfully.

"Thank you," Silver whispered, looking up from Leila to Cindercall. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad she's alright," Andy agreed. "But why did you help us so suddenly?" He turned a look at Cindercall. "Aren't Clan cats vicious or something?"

"Perhaps in some instances, they are." The grey warrior mewed. "I doubt that the Clan cat you ran into realized there was a pregnant cat with you. Otherwise she wouldn't have attacked." She turned to Leila. "I helped you because I can't bear to see a cat in pain. I also can't bear the thought of a cat losing something close to them; like a kit."

"We owe you one," Silver murmured softly. "Really. No one's been this nice to us since we left—" Andy flicked his tail and Silver fell silent, resorting to groom Leila's head.

Cindercall looked at Andy.

"I won't impede on your past," she purred softly. "Instead, I'd like to offer you a place to stay." She glanced at Mumblebee. "You can stay at our Clan until you're healthy enough to move on, and so that Leila's kits have a safe place to be raised until you all leave." Cindercall glanced at their ragged pelts, their ribs poking through their fur, and their scrawny frames.

"And now you're offering us a place to stay?" Andy scoffed. "We'll pass. You might've been nice enough to help Leila, but I don't feel like being treated like outsiders."

"Andy," Silver got to her paws, storming over to him. "You're passing up shelter! Possibly _prey_! Someplace for _Leila_! We can't offer her that!" Andy flattened his ears, glaring at his companion.

"I don't want to put her through any more suffering than she's already gone through! Silver, you know how easily she can be twisted around! These cats could hurt her just like he did!"

"That's why we go with her!" Silver retorted. "We protect her, make sure she's safe. That's why we _left_!"

The two cats faced off, before Andy let out an annoyed groan.

"Fine," he hissed. "Fine. If you can promise us that it's safe there, we'll go."

"Should I go tell Eelstar?" Fleetpaw asked.

"Yes, quickly." Cindercall nodded to the younger tom, and he turned and raced off. She turned back to Andy and Silver. "I promise you that we will take care of you."

"Thank you," Silver dipped her head, before padding back over to Leila.

"We should be cautious in moving the kits," Mumblebee mewed. "They're newborns, after all. And Leila is rather weak after such a rough birth."

"Will strengthening herbs help?" Cindercall asked. "Like you gave me when I was asleep for that week?"

"Perhaps," he mewed. "It'd be a much lighter dose, since she's not going to be asleep for a week." He twitched his tail. "Are you alright here alone?"

"I was before," Cindercall pointed out. Mumblebee nodded.

"Then I'll go retrieve the herbs." The large tom turned and padded off, the grey warrior watching him go. She turned back to Silver and Andy, who were now hovering over Leila and her kits, who were suckling happily at her belly.

"Don't worry," she mewed, seeing Andy's tail twitching over Leila's pelt. "She'll be alright. Mumblebee was trained by one of the greatest medicine cats I've ever known." She purred. "He knows what he's doing."

"What's a medicine cat?" Silver asked. "And who's this Eelstar you talked about?"

"Well, a medicine cat is a healer," Cindercall mewed, sitting down and grooming a paw. "They take care of the ill and the injured. And Eelstar is our leader."

She paused at the way that Silver and Andy scrunched up their noses.

"Great," Andy growled. "Of course there's going to be one of those. Clans are known for it."

"What, a leader?" Cindercall asked.

"Yeah," Silver grumbled. "Why does Eelstar let Mumblebee treat a bunch of random cats?"

"In your case, it's because Clans try to be helpful," Cindercall mewed. "And to be completely honest, if you all decided you liked Clan life, it would help our Clan. But even if you didn't, we would still help you, so that our stories can be passed on. On occasion, I've heard of Clans going to the Twoleg Place not far from here to collect new recruits to join the Clans. It helps us recruit more if we sound less threatening than we are."

"So helping us helps your Clan?"

"Yes," Cindercall nodded. "I will do whatever is necessary to help my Clan."

"If we didn't have Leila with us?" Andy hissed. "Would you have helped us then?"

"Well, I'd like to think that I would," she mewed. "Though, you possibly would've ended up with a few more wounds, since you attacked me."

"That's actually fair," Silver pointed out. Andy flicked his tail, sighing.

"What's this Eelstar guy like?" He grumbled instead. "What kind of terrible stuff does he do?"

"Um..." Cindercall lowered her ears. "I don't know what you mean?"

"He's asking what Eelstar does. How he guides your, er, Clan?" Silver asked. "Would you say he's a good cat?"

"Yes!" She mewed. "He is my mother's brother. He's helped taken care of me since I was young."

"You're biased, then," Andy muttered.

"I believe others would agree with me," Cindercall purred. "But Eelstar is a kind tom. He goes to eat with the elders when he's not busy setting up patrols with his deputy. He visits the kits in the nursery when it's raining out so that they don't have to go into the rain to try and get stories from the Elder's den. And while he hasn't spoken much to me, he has gone to oversee apprentice training, and will likely do it again in the future, with my apprentice."

"You said a lot of stuff that doesn't make sense," Silver mewed. "You're saying there are old cats in your Clan? And Eelstar _eats_ with them? He _goes _to them and eats with them?"

"Yes," Cindercall mewed. "My mother is one of the elders, and the other three were loyal warriors to him as well as his friends."

"So Eelstar's an old cat, then," Andy concluded. "I mean, his sister's an old cat, so he must be one too. Probably too scrawny to be cruel."

"No, both he and my mother are still rather young," Cindercall purred. "My mother was... badly wounded so she retired early to the Elder's den." Silver and Andy both saw the shadow that fell across the she-cat's face. "Eelstar is a kind cat, Andy, Silver." She murmured.

Silver looked at Andy, and then at Leila, who was starting to wake up.

"Can you promise us that he's a kind cat?" She asked, turning to look at Cindercall. "Can you?"

Cindercall met her gaze steadily, her pretty blue eyes glowing.

"If nothing else, that I can promise you."


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey! I had some real crap happen recently. I had made a note on Chapter 6, so if you're reading this and are ****_HELLA_**** confused, please go read Chapters 4-6 again! I've recently changed them! (ALSO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO KNOW WHY I CHANGED IT!)  
**

**I'm really sorry about that! I've just had some seriously bad issues recently! And I keep messing up.**

**But things _should _be back on track, and I'm actually starting to work on figuring out a schedule! I'll post more information on my profile once I have an idea of what days I want to post on!**

* * *

The faded cat looked at the white she-cat—Moonstar—her eyes narrowed.

"Darkness may come, but light will always find a way to peek through the blackness of night. It is why the stars and the moon hang in the sky, and why the sun comes to banish it back into it's depths." She flicked her transparent tail. "The Clans will be around for as long as you can possibly think. Just like the Original Clans, they will _never_ die."

"You mean the Original Clans are still alive?" Moonstar asked. "I thought they died out, that's why their StarClan is so large."

"No," the faded she-cat shook her head. "You have not crossed into the Original Clans' StarClan. You know not of where they are—do not assume my daughter."

Moonstar lowered her eyes.

"I understand, Kit-Mother... What do we do now? Do we give them more information?"

The ghostly cat, Kit-Mother, turned away from her daughter.

"You always pass information to those who know nothing but what they've been told."

"I understand," Moonstar looked at Kit-Mother, lowering her ears. "Kit-Mother," she murmured. "Are you certain that my Clan—that _our_ Clans will continue to live?"

Kit-Mother turned to Moonstar, her eyes glimmering against her faded coat.

"To know the future is both a curse and a blessing that I hold alone," she mewed. "My daughter, my kit, please remove that weight off of your shoulders. The Clans that you love so dearly will not die. They will live, into a future that even I cannot see."

* * *

Sweethawk perked up when she heard the call from Fleetpaw.

The young apprentice, who had been continuously returning to camp—suspiciously without Cindercall—had sped into camp and out of camp with Eelstar not too long ago, had finally returned.

And he was holding a kit in his jaws?

Pearlight, Sweethawk's brother, padded up to her side, watching as Fleetpaw entered with a small black kit in his jaws, followed by Eelstar who was carrying a ginger tabby kit.

And then Cindercall entered, carrying a similar kit of ginger tabby color in her jaws, and following her were two more cats, who had two grey tabby kits in their jaws.

Mumblebee came through last, supporting a grey tabby she-cat who looked exhausted.

At this point, cats began to crowd around, craning their necks to view the newcomers.

"They smell weird," Whiskerdapple muttered.

"Kits!" Honeyacorn crowed. "So cute!"

"They're not Clan cats," Redear mewed, his ears twitching.

"No, I imagine they're loners." Nettlepelt piped in, standing beside his old apprentice.

The two newcomers looked around, ears flat, and Sweethawk's breath was taken away when her eyes landed on the black and white tom.

He couldn't be.

No.

"Aspenfang," she wheezed softly. Pearlight glanced at her, before gently nudging her.

"His eyes," he murmured.

And Sweethawk saw it.

The tom's eyes were not the pretty green she remembered from her kit-hood; not the pretty green that shimmered when they saw her, the pretty green that held the colors of the forest and the emotions of the heart.

They were a warm yellow, with amber flecks.

And then they met hers, and they hardened with menace and the slightest trace of fear.

Sweethawk lowered her eyes, ears flattening, and Pearlight watched as the look of warning and fear shifted to something of surprise. The cat dropped his gaze, and Eelstar stopped the group in the center of the crowding cats, gently setting down the black cat in his jaws.

"Step aside, MoonClan," he yowled. "Nettlepelt, did you do as I asked?"

Silver and Andy nearly dropped their kits in shock when a giant brown tabby with angry eyes padded up to the small leader.

That cat _followed__ Eelstar_?

He looked like _he _would be leader.

"Of course, Eelstar," the tom dipped his head, before looking at Andy and Silver.

Both cats shook in fear of this cat. His strong muscles rippled under his thick coat, and his head was gigantic.

This was one cat that would kill them with a single blow.

Cindercall pressed into them, a purr rising in her throat, as the rest of MoonClan stepped aside, allowing them passage.

The giant brown tom padded with them, standing beside Cindercall.

Silver wondered if they knew each other, or if they were friends.

She had a hard time believing this sweet she-cat that helped them would be friends with someone so brutish.

Andy turned his gaze to the white she-cat who had been staring at him in shock. She, too, had looked rather fierce, but not in the way this terrifying large tom was.

She had battle scars, he noticed when he saw her. On the left half of her face; one going from under left her eye to the bottom of her cheek, two nicks in her left ear, and then four giant gash-scars on her shoulder.

She had had a nasty fight with something, and he was terrified to know what it was and if it survived.

Andy bumped into Fleetpaw, who turned and gave him a look, and Andy realized they had stopped.

They were outside a crack in the stony wall of the weird curved-hollow-cave-thing they were in, which Eelstar quickly slipped into.

And then, much to Andy's shock, the giant brown tom slid inside too, followed by Cindercall and Fleetpaw and the two kits in their jaws.

Mumblebee looked at them, supporting almost all of Leila's weight.

"Go ahead," he mewed. "It's much smaller on the outside than the inside."

"O-okay," Andy mumbled around the kit in his mouth, and slid inside, followed by Silver.

The medicine cat had been right, and once again Andy almost dropped the kit in shock as he craned his neck up, staring at the wide cave they were in.

The brown tabby was sitting beside Eelstar, talking, while Cindercall sat beside him. The kits were no longer in their jaws, but now in a dip in the ground that was layered with a strange springy green item.

Andy padded up to it, sniffing the green stuff, and dropping the kit into it gently.

"What is this stuff?" He asked, as Silver deposited her kit as well. He noticed, now, that under the springy green stuff, were long brown and white feathers.

"It's moss," Cindercall mewed helpfully, as Mumblebee quickly nudged Andy and Silver away from the nest of squirming kits. "We lined it with goose feathers to make it much softer than normal; which is typical for a queen's nest."

"You give queen's special treatment?" Silver mewed, cocking her head.

"Same for the elders," the grey she-cat purred. "And senior warriors are allowed to put goose feathers into their nests as well." Andy looked at Silver, before turning back to the she-cat.

"You've been very helpful," he stated. "Thank you."

"It was no problem." She purred. The tabby tom, Nettlepelt, if Andy remembered what Eelstar had addressed him as, turned to look at them.

"Cindercall," he mewed softly. His tone was different from before, and it surprised both Andy and Silver at how sweet this tom sounded suddenly. "Would you like for me to fetch them some prey?"

Silver looked at Andy in surprise, fur spiking.

Now the tom was turning to _Cindercall_ for orders?!

This Clan was crazy.

Cindercall let out a purr of laughter, shaking her head.

"I'll take care of it." She mewed. "I'm sure Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw are curious about these newcomers, as well as Weedpaw... So..." She turned to Fleetpaw, who had been waiting patiently. "Would you all go get our guests some prey?"

"Yes!" Fleetpaw purred. "I can't wait to tell them how I got to meet them first!" The younger tom turned and padded off, sliding out of the cave with ease.

"Is that cat your son?" Silver asked after a moment. "I mean, he seems to listen to you like you're his mother. Who's his father? Was it that white tom with the silver tips I saw earlier? He was standing beside that white scarred up she-cat."

The look Nettlepelt's face held was one that made Silver clamp her jaws shut.

"Nettlepelt," Cindercall purred. "Calm down." The tom huffed, turning back to Eelstar, who was waiting patiently for the conversation to redirect so that he could continue with his orders. Cindercall padded over to Andy and Silver, watching as Leila—who had been carefully placed in the nest—gently groomed her kits, exhausted.

"Fleetpaw is not my son," she purred. "Though, I do have two beautiful kits. And the cat you're talking about, Pearlight, is just my friend."

"Oh..." Silver twitched her tail. "What's an apprentice?" Cindercall twitched her tail, turning to look at them.

"You all are not Clan cats," she murmured, before nodding. "I see, that term would confuse you. Let me explain. A Clan cat, when born, is called a kit. When the kit becomes six moons of age, they get their name changed, and become an apprentice. They train under a mentor until they've completed their training, and then become a warrior, getting their name changed—typically—for the last time. Fleetpaw is my apprentice, and I am his mentor."

"Oh," Andy mewed. "So the other cats, Jaypaw, Kestrelpaw, and Weedpaw are apprentices? Because of the paw in their name?"

"Yes!" Cindercall mewed.

"What was your name as an apprentice?" Silver mewed. "To be called so many names must be difficult to remember..."

"Oh, not at all," Cindercall purred. "See, when you're born, you're given one name that will stay the same no matter how old you get. Usually, at least. When I was a kit, I was Cinderkit, and then Cinderpaw, and now Cindercall."

"I see..." Silver looked over at the giant tabby tom, Nettlepelt. "Hard to imagine he was a kit at some point. He looks so scary..."

"Nettlepelt's nothing to be afraid of," the grey she-cat purred. "He's been sweet to me for as long as I can remember. We were good friends in the nursery."

"_Were_?" Andy grumbled. "You had a falling out with that cat? And you're still alive?"

"Falling out?" Cindercall blinked. "No, Nettlepelt's my mate."

The two cats bristled crouching down, glancing back and forth at Cindercall and Nettlepelt, their eyes glowing with horror. Cindercall let out a laugh, shaking her head, gently swatting their whiskers.

"Oh, cut it out," she purred. "I promise you he's not as mean or dangerous as you think."

"If anything, Cindercall's far more dangerous than her mate." The voice made them all turn to the entrance.

In walked in the scarred up she-cat, as well as the tom with her before. Pearlight, if Andy recalled the name right.

Pearlight was the one who had spoke, and Andy let out a small snort.

"Yeah right," he huffed, gesturing to Cindercall. "You're telling me that _this she-cat_ is more dangerous than _that tom_?" He gestured to Nettlepelt, who glanced over, confused.

"Oh, most definitely," the scarred up she-cat mewed. "Trust me, Cindercall is way more dangerous."

"Oh, be quiet Sweethawk," Cindercall snapped, ears low on her head. "We're not counting that."

"No, we're not," Pearlight agreed. "You're already more dangerous than him, even without it."

"Honestly," Cindercall grumbled, tail curling over her paws. "I think everyone's a strong fighter, no matter what."

"What's this thing you cats are talking about?" Silver asked, curious. Andy threw her an intense glare, when Pearlight glanced over at them.

"Oh, it's nothing," he purred. "Forget we mentioned it. I'm Pearlight, this she-cat here is my sister, Sweethawk."

"Sweethawk...?" Silver flattened her ears. "What's so sweet about a hawk?"

"It's cool!" The scarred up she-cat grumbled, shooting Silver a dirty look. "It's a lot better than what Lighteye suggested."

"Sweetheart?" Pearlight laughed, earning a swat over the ear from Sweethawk.

"Don't even speak that name in my presence," the white cat hissed. "I despise it with every bit of my being."

"But it fits you!" Her brother laughed, dodging a few more swipes. As the two tussled, Cindercall nudged Silver and Andy.

"Come," she mewed. "Why don't we get out of this cave and give Leila some rest."

"Exactly my thoughts," Eelstar mewed from behind them, Nettlepelt standing beside him. "I have to go speak to Hollypetal, anyhow." He nodded to the cats in the cave, before sliding past and padding away.

"Hollypetal?" Andy asked. "I thought holly bushes had leaves, not petals."

"It's just a name," Cindercall mewed. "Come on." Nettlepelt looked at Andy, who immediately decided to listen to Cindercall. Sweethawk and Pearlight were quickly pushed outside by Silver and Andy, who were hurriedly trying to follow Cindercall's offer, Nettlepelt following them.

Cindercall paused, glancing at Leila, who looked like she was about to fall asleep again. She padded over to her, gently licking her ear.

"Get some rest, Leila," she purred. "Stay strong."

"Thank you..." Leila murmured softly, yawning. "You... Are very kind..." Her speech was slow, but Cindercall could hear her soft, dainty tone under it. This cat didn't seem like she belonged outside, and now that Cindercall was paying attention, she could see that Leila wore a bright pink collar around her throat.

A kittypet.

Cindercall turned and padded off, more questions in her mind than answers, exiting the den.

Andy glared at her coldly, while Silver watched Nettlepelt keenly.

"What took you so long?" The black and white tom snarled, baring his fangs. "You weren't killing kits now, were you?"

Cindercall saw Nettlepelt stiffen, and leapt between him and Andy, just as the large brown tom lunged for him.

"No, Nettlepelt," she hissed, as Andy let out a wail of surprise, backing away from Nettlepelt.

"I won't let him say that, not to you, Cindercall." The brown tom snarled. "Keep your tongue in your mouth before I bite it off, you rotten piece of crowfood." He spat, turning his glare onto Andy.

"Nettlepelt!" Pearlight spat. "Keep your pelt on, you flea-brain!" The smaller tom shoulder the hefty brown tom back.

Andy lowered his ears.

"What did I say?" He grumbled, looking at Silver.

"It was your accusation," Sweethawk answered quietly, as the three cats held their stand off.

"She was in there for a long time," Andy hissed. "You never know."

"Cindercall lost a kit." Andy and Silver fell silent, eyes widening. Sweethawk met his gaze. "You didn't know, it's fine. But Nettlepelt still gets... Upset about it. Especially if cats accuse her of things like that..." She sighed, shaking her head. "When Goosekit died, a cat from MountainClan, his name is Jaggedbee, accused her at her first Gathering back for killing him. Nettlepelt broke the sacred truce, and I'm pretty sure Jaggedbee still has scars from it."

"Gathering? Sacred truce?" Silver muttered, confused.

"I'll explain later," Sweethawk cleared her throat, and the three cats stopped snapping at each other. "Hey, kitties, if we keep this up I'm pretty sure the rest of the Clan is gonna start watching and betting."

Nettlepelt glanced around, and saw that a couple of cats—mainly Whiskerdapple and Junipersky—were watching the exchange from across camp. He backed down, ears flat.

"Sorry," he muttered, dropping his gaze. Cindercall nudged him gently.

"It's okay," she murmured.

"Hey, Cindercall, we're back!" Andy and Silver turned to see Fleetpaw, Cindercall's apprentice, as well as three other cats. One was a large, grey, fluffy tom that looked like Cindercall, another was a large brown tabby she-cat that looked like Nettlepelt, and the other was a tom with black splashes of fur on his silver coat, who looked a lot like Fleetpaw.

Each of them were carrying a piece of different prey.

The tabby she-cat was carrying a squirrel, the grey tom was carrying a blackbird, the black splashed-silver tom was carrying a vole, and Fleetpaw was picking up the mouse he had dropped to call out to them.

"We brought tons of prey," he mewed, when they had gotten closer and put down the prey.

"We didn't know what you liked," the tabby she-cat mewed, looking up at them in awe. "I brought you my favorite type of prey."

"I brought you my favorite," the grey tom beamed. "I bet you'll like it too."

"And I brought my favorite," the black and silver tom purred. "Voles are tasty."

Silver and Andy blinked, staring at them in surprise, looking at the prey.

"You two look like a rabbit caught in a hawk's nest, what's going on?" Sweethawk asked, cocking her head. "I mean, aren't you hungry?" Andy scrunched up his nose.

"I... Er..." He twitched his tail. "Um... I don't feel like eating maggots right now."

The apprentices perked up, quickly searching their small prey pile in case any of it had become crowfood, while Sweethawk rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, those are fresh caught," she grumbled. "Volenose just brought it back, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Weedpaw murmured. "Sorry."

"You _catch_ your food?" Silver whispered, eyes wide, jaw dropped. "You can _do _that?" Cindercall turned to look at the cat in horror, crouching down low.

"You don't... Catch your food?" She whispered.

"No," Andy mewed, looking at her. "Are you crazy? Hasn't any cat taught you how dangerous it is? Catching prey can cause madness-disease."

"Madness-disease?" Sweethawk cocked her head.

"Y'know, when you eat it and go crazy and run into the woods like a bat out of a trash can?" Andy offered. "You have to wait for maggots to cover it, since they prevent the madness-disease." Silver stared at each of them, before looking at Andy.

"A-Andy..." She mewed. "From how they're acting, I think they _always_ catch their prey."

"What?" Andy whipped around to his companion. "But they're not crazy! It's impossible!"

Nettlepelt stepped forward, and Andy bristled, worried that he'd offended the tom. However, Cindercall didn't step in front of him, as the tom's gaze scoured them up and down.

"You've been oppressed," he mewed. "Whoever told you about the madness-disease was trying to keep you terrified of hunting, that way you'd be too sick or weak to fight."

Andy's eyes widened, and he looked at Silver, who's eyes were overcome with darkness.

"So all those cats who ran into the forest," she whispered. "They were just going to get more prey... And probably died because of those furry red things."

"Foxes," Nettlepelt clarified before the others asked questions. "Most likely. If they had caught prey but were still weak from hunger, they wouldn't have been able to fight back against a fox, making them easy prey for the beasts."

Andy caught sight of Sweethawk's sudden sullen look, as she stared at her paws, ears flat.

"I can't believe this!" Silver spat suddenly, fur bristling. "Next time I see that flea-riddled bastard, I'm gonna rip out his tongue and feed it to a dog!" Nettlepelt watched her reaction, ears twitching.

"This cat you're talking about," he mewed. "It's Leila's mate, isn't it."

"No," Silver growled. "He's _not_ her mate. He forced her to do what he wanted, and she was none the wiser, truly believing he loved her. He _manipulated_ her, and forced his seed in her, and those kits are the result of a _monster_!" She hissed. Andy went to calm her, but she brushed him off. "I hate him, I hate those kits, I hate that _nightmare_."

Cindercall pushed past Nettlepelt, standing in front of Silver, meeting her with an icy, searing gaze. The she-cat fell silent, staring up at Cindercall, as the grey warrior bristled with fury.

"Those kits..." She mewed coldly, her voice shaking with rage. "Are _innocent_ kits."

"They're the kits of a monster," Silver hissed quietly. Cindercall's eyes flared up, and her lips drew back into a snarl. Nettlepelt pressed into her fur, but the grey warrior pulled away from him, marching off, fur bristling, tail lashing.

"Gosh, you guys know how to get under a cat's pelt, don't you," Sweethawk mumbled. "Nettlepelt?"

"I'm on it." The tom turned and padded off after the grey she-cat, and Pearlight watched, worried. Something crossed his face, when Nettlepelt had caught up with her, and Andy thought it resembled jealousy for a second.

"Jaypaw," Sweethawk mewed, turning to the grey tom. "Why don't you, Kestrelpaw, Weedpaw, and Fleetpaw, go help Mumblebee for a bit? Pearlight and I have to have a nice little chat with these cats."

The grey tom, Jaypaw, lowered his ears.

"But—"

"Let's go, Jaypaw," the brown tabby—Kestrelpaw, if Andy and Silver had to guess—nudged the tom away, and the other two apprentices followed suite, casting glances over their shoulders at the newcomers.

Pearlight turned to Andy and Silver.

"Okay, look," he mewed. "If you're going to stay in camp, we need to... Warn you about things."

"Number one," Sweethawk mewed. "No accusing Cindercall, or any cat for that matter, about killing kits. Just don't. We've already lost too much to have those lies flying around."

"Number two," Pearlight replied. "No claiming that a kit is a monster. Cindercall is also touch and go on that, but most cats here _also_ don't like it when you do that. Especially Larchsplash. She'll scold you an earful, even though she's a total hypocrite."

"She claimed a kit was a monster?" Silver asked.

"Oh, yeah, she totally did." Sweethawk mewed. "She claimed that her own daughter, Cindercall, murdered her brother in cold blood. Keep in mind she was a kit when it happened, and Aspenfang, her brother, died from greencough."

"Number three," Pearlight closed his eyes. "Don't look Whiskerdapple, Wetice, or Owlpelt in the eyes. Wetice and Owlpelt are prone to glares, and Whiskerdapple might try to pass his duties on to you."

"Number four; do _not_ cross with Hollypetal." Sweethawk pointedly looked at Andy. "She'll tear you to shreds, and she hates a lot of toms. Except for Nettlepelt." A warm looked filled the white she-cat's face. "Oh, that moment when she found out about Cindercall and Nettlepelt. Still sends shivers down my spine, remembering the face of pure distraught and horror."

"Sweethawk."

"Sorry, still have a grudge against her because she was a _terrible_ mentor to you."

"Doesn't matter."

"As for the most important rule," Sweethawk mewed. "The biggest rule in the _world_. Number 5; do _not_ mess with Mumblebee's stuff. Don't go rooting through his herbs, and don't go in his den when he's not there. If you go in to see him and he's gone, leave immediately. He's not afraid to chase you out of his den."

"Only five rules?" Silver asked. "Sounds easy."

"Haha, that's cute." Pearlight purred. "She said it sounds easy."

"Ten dawn patrols says that she's the first one to get under Hollypetal's fur."

"You're on."

Silver and Andy watched as the brother and sister padded off, turning to look at each other.

"So," Silver mewed, as she leaned down to sniff at the prey that had been left for them. "This place is... Interesting."

"It's eye-opening, is what it is." Andy mewed. "I even feel a little guilty for throwing around those accusations."

"Don't be a pain," Silver huffed. "Come on, let's at least try some of this prey."

"No," Andy shook his head. "Not until Leila gets some." Silver looked at him, before nodding.

"You're right."

They picked up the prey, and turned back to the cave where Leila was resting.

With mutual looks of agreement, they entered.


	10. Chapter 8

**I've updated my profile for those of you who are curious!**

**The schedule is on it's way to being done. I'm looking at Thursdays and Saturdays to post, but first I've got to set a time and see if I can stick to it! **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 8!**

**ALSO. Just in case you guys were curious:  
Kestrelpaw has Cindercall's blue eyes, while Jaypaw has Nettlepelt's amber eyes.**

* * *

"I'm lonely, Silver..." Leila murmured quietly, nuzzling her kits.

It had been a day, since the cats had entered the camp, and Leila had refused to name her kittens.

"You have us," Silver offered sweetly, looking at the grey queen.

"I always have you..." Leila sighed. "I wish Cindercall was here..."

Already, the she-cat was attached.

It was as Silver worried.

"Leila," the silver she-cat replied softly. "You know that... That we can't stay here, right...?" Leila looked at her sadly, her eyes dropping.

"It seems nice here..." She murmured. "I like it... Cindercall was nice... And I liked that small tom... Eelstar, was his name...? And Mumblebee... He was so nice... They all were... They helped me..."

"I know," Silver sighed. "But we can't stay. We have to find a twoleg that will take you."

"But then Andy and you will leave..." Silver fell silent, and Leila looked at her kits. "And I'll have to leave my kits... I just... I want to..." The dainty she-cat fell silent, as though she tried to think about what she wanted to say. "Silver... Are my kits pretty...?"

Silver's tongue soured, as Leila spoke, and she looked at the cats. The two orange tabbies burned her pelt, and she lowered her ears.

"They're fine..." She managed to choke out, feeling disgust fill her chest.

"I personally think they're gorgeous." Silver whipped around to see a light silver tabby she-cat with a stubby tail. She smelled like she was pregnant, but it looked like her belly wasn't fully developed. Leila looked at her, eyes wide.

"You think so...?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Yes," the she-cat slid past a bewildered Silver, looking over the kittens. "Gosh, they're all so cute. What are you going to name them?"

"I don't know..." Leila murmured. "It's hard... To decide..."

"I know it is," the she-cat purred, as Silver struggled to regain her focus at the sudden she-cat. Where was Andy? "It was so hard to name my first litter too."

"First litter...?" Leila breathed. "You've had a litter before the one in your belly...?"

"Yes!" The she-cat purred. "I'm Lighteye. My kits are apprentices now, but I have more on the way." She looked at Silver. "Sorry for barging in. My sister, Eaglewhisker, wanted to take a nap while her kits were out, and she kept insisting my breathing was bothering her." Lighteye laughed. "I decided to come see some other kits, if that's okay."

"Uh..." Silver stumbled over her sentence. "Wh-where's Andy?"

"The tom out front?" Lighteye asked. "Oh, he was talking to my mate, Volenose, about prey. I slipped by."

"Oh... Uh... You have kits...?"

"Yes, you've met them, actually," Lighteye purred. "Fleetpaw and Weedpaw are my two kits. They're lovely, aren't they?"

"Ah..." Leila piped up. "Fleetpaw was there... He brought that nice tom... Mumblebee..."

"Yes, he told me all about it." Lighteye rumbled. "I'm so proud of him. Cindercall's training him well. And Vinedust isn't holding back on Weedpaw either. They're both becoming strong."

"Kits... Can become strong here...?" Leila whispered, looking at Lighteye in awe.

"Yes." Lighteye nodded. "Your kits can become very strong. They can learn how to defend themselves, how to hunt, and they have a home here. It's not entirely safe, but it's better than being alone." Leila watched Lighteye as though she was offering the grey tabby a place in a starlit forest where both night and day glowed in the sky.

Silver stood up, glaring at the she-cat.

"Can we talk?" She grumbled. Lighteye looked at her, before nodding. She turned to Leila.

"I'll be back. Leila, was it?"

"Yes..." Leila nodded. "Please come back..."

"I will." Lighteye turned to Silver, who led her out of the den. They sat just outside, and Silver saw Andy talking to a sleek brown tabby that looked like Nettlepelt.

"Don't fill her head with lies," Silver spat suddenly, whipping around to Lighteye.

The she-cat met her with a calm gaze, not flinching.

"That cat's suffered enough. I don't want her head filled with stories." Silver glared down the she-cat. "Kits grow strong here? I've already heard about how _two_ of them have died."

"Three have died." Lighteye mewed. "And an apprentice, named Foxpaw." She narrowed her eyes, leaning towards Silver. "I told her it wasn't entirely safe. I won't lie to a queen. Not when she has kits to worry about."

"You're crazy," Silver snarled. "I won't have you marching in, lying about how good your Clan is. I won't let you twist her mind."

"Shouldn't she decide for herself if our Clan is good or not?"

Silver stiffened, fur bristling.

"She can't decide for herself," Silver growled. "She's messed up. Too many cats have screwed her over. I won't let you do it as well." Lighteye backed up, straightening herself.

"This might sound harsh, Silver," the she-cat mewed. "But you saying what you did—that that sweet mother in there can't decide for herself? That sounds like a lie in it's own right." She rose to her paws. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm not going to break my promise to that sweet she-cat."

"Don't you go back in there," Silver growled. "I don't want Clan cats in contact with her." Lighteye looked at her coldly.

"Possessive." The she-cat mewed, making the silver she-cat bristle with fury. "If you'll excuse me, I have a promise to keep."

Silver wanted to leap on the cat, but she realized she was screwed if she did it.

Lighteye headed back inside, and Silver expected some sort of smug attitude from the she-cat.

But there was none. She didn't even glance back at Silver.

"If she insulted you," the voice made Silver turn. "I apologize." It was the sleek brown tabby that looked like Nettlepelt. "I'm Volenose."

"You're mate is terrible." Silver growled.

"She likes keeping promises," Volenose mewed. "And from what I heard, you were trying to keep her from one. I know I'm overstepping, but Lighteye's not going to coerce your friend if that's what you're worried about."

"How do _you_ know?"

"Lighteye's many things," Volenose sighed. "But she likes for people to have a choice. She doesn't believe in talking them into things. She just tells them how she sees things; if they believe it, they believe it, if they don't, they don't."

"Leila will fall in love with anything that sounds like a dream come true," Silver whispered. "I can't let her get attached to your stupid Clan. We're staying only for a little while."

"That's Leila's choice, isn't it?" Volenose asked.

"No." This time, it was Andy's voice, and Volenose stepped back. "It's _not_."

"Fine," Volenose nodded. "I see I can't change your minds either." He turned away from them, before turning back. "Oh, by the way, I'd look out if I were you. Eaglewhisker's kits are on the loose while she's napping, and they bite ankles."

"What...?" The strange warning made Silver blink, forgetting her earlier anger, as Volenose padded off. When he did, she saw four kits running towards him at full throttle.

"We found you Volenose!" The leader of the small band of kits yowled; a pretty reddish-brown she-kit with white tabby markings. The sleek brown tom jumped in surprise, fur bristling. Was he... Afraid of kits?

"Ah, Briarkit, look, new cats!" Volenose squawked, quickly running in the opposite direction.

"We should go," Silver whispered, as the band of kits turned to them.

"They're just kits." Silver had already booked it from Andy's side, scrabbling up the gnarly tree that was nearby them, just as the kits raced towards Andy's paws.

"You're ours!" The small reddish-brown she-kit yowled. "Waspface, go get him!" A white kit with reddish-brown tabby markings charged forward, yowled, and pounced on Andy's tail, causing the tom to yowl in surprise. "Foxfoot, Quicktail!" The other two kittens; a small light reddish-brown tom with white paws, and a silver tom raced forward, grabbing onto Andy's paws.

The tom was suddenly swarmed with kittens, yowling in surprise—and a little pain—as the kits nipped at his ankles, laughing, while Briarkit swished her tail in excitement.

"Briarstar!" Quicktail yowled. "Incoming!" Andy looked around to see what was happening, and saw Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw racing towards them.

"Hey, get off of him, you guys!" Kestrelpaw huffed, arriving first. The kits bounced off, and Andy fluffed his fur. Silver climbed back down the tree and padded over.

"I didn't know you had two leaders," Silver mumbled. "Is Briarstar going to be the next leader? I thought kits were made as apprentices."

"These are still kits," Jaypaw mewed. "They aren't warriors, and Briarkit isn't a leader, so don't call her that."

"You're so mean Jaypaw!" The small kit snapped, fur fluffed out.

"Calm down, Briarkit," Kestrelpaw purred. "Sorry about that. I figured Volenose would've warned you."

"He probably ratted them out so he wouldn't get attacked," Jaypaw laughed. "You know how chicken he is."

"Yeah, that's fair." The silver kit looked up at Kestrelpaw, lowering his ears.

"Are we in trouble, Kestrelpaw?"

"No, no," Kestrelpaw shook her head. "Not at all."

"They should be," Andy snapped. "You don't jump on a cat like that." Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw leveled him with glares; they learned well from their parents.

"They're just kits," the brown tabby apprentice scoffed, fur fluffed out. She narrowed her gaze. "You all were kits once too, weren't you?"

"Kits got killed if they attacked a cat," Silver spat. "Keep them out of another cat's fur, or else they'll get hurt!"

"They won't get hurt," Jaypaw growled, nodding at Kestrelpaw, who gently led the kits away to play. "The Warrior Code protects them."

"The Warrior what-now?" The two cocked their head.

"It's a list of rules that we have to follow." He sniffed. "Y'know, like, do this and you get in serious trouble?

"I knew it," Silver growled. "They've got rules and lists, just like that place." She turned on Jaypaw. "Let me guess; one of the rules is don't hurt kits, we need them strong enough to kill?"

"No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from another Clan." Jaypaw mewed. "An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense."

Silver and Andy glanced at each other, confused.

"That's it?"

"No, there's more," Jaypaw murmured. "But those two are really important. You can't kill, and all kits must be protected. Threatening to punish a kit for playing is bad, and we don't need them strong enough to kill, unless you mean prey or foxes or wolves."

The two bristled.

"You guys fight wolves?" Andy hissed.

"We haven't personally," Kestrelpaw mewed, announcing her return. "But I think Cindercall and Nettlepelt have. They talk about it sometimes."

"These Clan cats are scary than I thought..." Silver murmured, half to herself. "I thought all you did was stalk."

"Yep," Jaypaw nodded. "That's what we're good at!"

Andy groomed his fur, ears flat, whiskers twitching.

"So you say you follow this... Code, or whatever?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah," Kestrelpaw nodded. "If you break the Warrior Code, you're punished."

"Has anyone broken the code?" Andy asked.

Kestrelpaw and Jaypaw looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Her name..." Jaypaw murmured quietly. "Was Dawnheart." Silver blinked, ears perked.

"She sounds sweet, though."

"She _wasn't_." Kestrelpaw shook her head. "She was the fourth MoonClan deputy, and the first one that didn't become leader, because she betrayed her Clan."

"What did she do?" Andy whispered, eyes wide.

"She killed any kits that didn't look like promising warriors," Jaypaw hissed. "Any kits that were weak, she'd sneak into the nursery covered in fox dun to hide her scent, and she'd kill them! Any apprentices that showed any kind of weakness, she killed! And Elders? She _despised_ them! She would feed them prey with death-berries inside!" Andy and Silver glanced at each other, shrugging, much to the grey apprentice's horror.

"She would hog all the prey she caught," Kestrelpaw ignored their reaction. "And she'd attack any cat that ate before she did. She was banished, but joined MountainClan, where she killed the leader in cold blood. His name was Highstar, I think."

"She killed him? Did the Clan make her leader?"

"No!" Kestrelpaw huffed. "They banished her too!" She shook her head. "Dawnheart didn't join another Clan, but one night during the full moon, she went to the Gathering with a band of rogues..." She bristled, crouching low, creeping towards them. "She claimed she was now Dawnstar, leader of DawnClan."

"So?" Silver asked. "She just made a Clan."

"Yeah, but then she demanded territory from each of the Clans, trying to claim the Moon Circle and the Four Stones as her territory!" Jaypaw replied. "And then, she _broke_ the truce of the full moon! She attacked the leaders! Highstar's successor, Blazestar, rallied the other Clans." His eyes opened with awe. "And they quickly defeated Dawnheart and her band of rogues! She let her so-called 'Clanmates' die in the battle, and tried to beg the MoonClan leader at the time, Hawkstar, to let her return to MoonClan and be his deputy again."

"And then he agreed. So?" Andy huffed. "We all know how this ends."

"He didn't agree, though." Kestrelpaw muttered. "He ordered her to leave the mountain and to go to the Twoleg place; she was no longer welcome. And then, when he turned his back on her, she tried to kill him! But his deputy, Bearheart, killed her before she could touch him!"

"You're saying that..." Silver blinked. "That a cat like that _didn't_ become leader? She sounded like she was fit for it..."

Kestrelpaw looked dryly at Jaypaw, and the two apprentices looked at the two loners.

"Alright, guess what we're doing today!" The brown she-cat mewed.

"What...?" Andy glanced at Silver, worried.

"We're gonna teach you what's what and get your leadership priorities straight!"

The two apprentices turned, and shoved Silver and Andy into one of the empty caves.

Silver wondered if they were better off with the kits.

* * *

"So... You name your kits... Like that?" Leila's dainty voice was slow as she tried to puzzle together what Lighteye had said.

"Yes," Lighteye nodded. "We name them after whatever we want. And then we add kit at the end."

"Why...?"

"Well..." Lighteye twitched her tail. "You know how we all have two names, kind of? I'm Lighteye, Cindercall is, well, Cindercall? Each of the names at the end mean something about who we are, while the first name means something else. It might be what we look like, or how we acted as a kit, or about something our mother thought of when naming us."

"I see... Kind of..." Lighteye purred, grooming Leila's ear.

"Think of it this way," she rumbled. "The first one, is from our blood. Our mother. The second, is from our Clan. Our family. It symbolizes our dedication to both."

Leila's eyes widened, and her tail curled around her kits.

"That... Sounds lovely..." She mewed softly, looking fondly at the squirming animals at her belly. "Can... I name my kits that way?" She whispered, looking at Lighteye.

"If you want," Lighteye mewed. "It's not up to me. It's up to you."

"I... See..." Leila blankly stared at her kits for a moment, before nodding. "This one," she gently held her tail over the black tom-kit. "Raven...kit...?" Lighteye nodded, encouragingly. "Okay... Um... This one..." She hovered her tail over the ginger tabby she-kit; the one with white paws. "Can I name her... Squirrelkit...?"

"That's a lovely name." Lighteye mewed. "What about the others?"

"This one," Leila hovered over the ginger tabby tom-kit; the one with the white tailtip. "Can I call him Firekit?"

"If that's the one you want, of course," Lighteye purred. "It's also a lovely name! You're doing wonderfully at this so far." Leila perked up at the praise, and placed her tail over the dark grey tabby she-kit.

"Then... This one... Will be Sootkit."

"Beautiful," Lighteye purred. "What about that one?" She nodded to the final kit, glancing at Leila, silently encouraging her with her eyes.

"Um..." She lowered her ears, deep in thought, twitching her whiskers. "I want to call him..." Her tail twitched. "Happykit." She looked at Lighteye. "Is that okay?"

"Happykit?" The queen purred. "It's as beautiful as the rest. You did a very good job at the names!" She looked at each kit. "So, Ravenkit, Squirrelkit, Firekit, Sootkit, and Happykit." She pointed at each one, before looking at Leila. "So...?"

"So...?" Leila blinked, before glancing at her kits. "So... what...?"

"How does it feel, Leila?" Lighteye clarified. "To name your kits this way? Do you like the names?"

"They... Change over time... Don't they?"

"They'll always keep the names you gave them. It's only the kit part that changes, as they grow. When they become an apprentice, the kit becomes a paw. Like, Ravenkit would become Ravenpaw. Make sense?"

"I see..." Leila nodded. "And... when they become _warriors_..." She paused. "They get that special name... The one from the Clan...?"

"Exactly! Very good!" Lighteye purred. "Do you like the names?" She asked again.

"Yes..." Leila nodded. "They're... Special. My kits... Will have special names..."

"Yes, they really will." Lighteye purred. "And, surprisingly, you named one of them after a legend I've always heard of in the Clans. Do you want to hear the legend?"

"Legend...?" Leila blinked. "What legend...?"

"It's about a great cat named Firestar." Lighteye looked at Firekit. "He was a kittypet, who became a warrior. He saved his Clan, and became a strong leader for many seasons. He lived on and on, until he died in a great battle, still fighting for his Clan. His family."

Leila stared at Lighteye in surprise, before glancing at Firekit.

"Should I... Change his name...?"

"No," Lighteye laughed. "His name is fine. You can keep it that way, if you want. I just think it seems like a fitting story for you." The silver she-cat looked at Leila meaningfully. "I mean, it proves the strength of a kittypet." Her gaze softened. "You're strong, despite that collar."

Leila glanced down at her pink collar; the same one that she had worn since she was a kit.

"This collar... Does it mean bad things...?" She asked.

"The collar, to the Clans, usually means that you rely too much on Twolegs. Or, I mean, Housefolk is what I think you call them." Lighteye looked at the pink collar, which had been slightly dirtied, but otherwise fine. "It means that you're used to being safe no matter what, and that you aren't used to the outside."

"I see..." Leila let out a small sigh. "I left my Housefolk... A long time before I came here..." She lowered her ears. "I left before... They... Before they... Took me to the Vet."

"The Vet?" Lighteye asked. "You mean the Cutter?"

"I suppose..." Leila nodded. "I left for a nice tom... His name was Jazz..." She sighed, her face becoming dreamy. "We were so in love..." She closed her eyes. "And I stayed with him... For a long, long, time..." Her eyes opened, and there was a painful sadness in them. "But then... I became friends with Andy and Silver... And he became distant... I became pregnant, and..." She stared at her kits. "He banished me..." She looked at Lighteye, with big sad eyes. "Have you ever... Loved someone... And then they... Threw you away...?" Lighteye looked at her softly.

"Maybe he did it for a reason," she murmured. "I don't know Jazz. I don't know the whole situation, but it sounds like..." She twitched her tail. "It sounds a little like he was protecting you." Leila looked at Lighteye in awe.

"You... You think so...?" She whispered. "Silver and Andy... They kept telling me that... That Jazz didn't love me... But..." She shook her head. "They didn't know him... Not like I did... They didn't spend seasons with him... They didn't know him like I did..." She lowered her ears. "They kept telling me... That I should just forget him..."

"No one can forget a cat they love," Lighteye gently nudged Leila's ear. "And that's okay. Silver and Andy say that he manipulated you, but I don't know if that's true or not. I would have to meet him."

"But you can't..." Leila whispered. "He doesn't talk... To outsiders..."

"Outsiders...?"

"I've... Said too much... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Leila," Lighteye looked at her softly. "Are you sad, because Jazz isn't here? Do you want to be with him, more than Andy and Silver?"

"I... Don't know..." Leila murmured. "After I met Silver and Andy... He became cruel and distant... He stopped spending time with me... And then..." She turned her gaze down towards the cave floor. "He came and apologized. He said... He said that..." She swallowed, shaking.

"You don't need to continue," Lighteye mewed. "It's okay."

"A part of me..." the grey tabby whispered. "Wants to be with him... But a bigger part... Is scared... Of what he'll think of our kits..." Lighteye curled up beside Leila, looking at the kits.

"If Jazz truly loves you, I think he'll love these kits as much as you do." Leila looked at her thankfully, and they sat in silence, watching the kits as they squirmed around Leila's belly.

"In truth..." Leila murmured after a moment. "Silver and Andy... They never let me talk... Not about Jazz, or my kits... They only came with me to keep me alive... To get me to a Twoleg... They... Didn't like it... When I talked about the day the kits were coming..." She looked at Lighteye. "And when... When they acknowledged them... On those rare days... They would act cold... And angry..."

"Did Jazz treat them bad?"

"Yes..." Leila admitted. "I tried to stop him... And that's when he became... Distant..."

"I see." Lighteye glanced at the entrance, a hypothesis building in her mind. "When they were going to take you to a Twoleg, what were they going to do with the kits...?"

"I don't... Know..." Leila looked at Lighteye. "They never... Told me. They said... They said... I would go to the Twoleg... But... Nothing about the kits..."

"Ah, okay," the silver queen looked back at Leila. "They probably didn't think that far ahead." She laughed. "They just seem worried about you."

"Oh, that's good..." the grey queen murmured. "I was worried... Maybe... That... That they wanted to—"

"Nonsense," Lighteye leaned in close. "Your kits are beautiful, and I doubt that they would ever want to hurt them."

Leila seemed to relax, and she nodded.

"Lighteye!" The yowl came from outside, and in came Weedpaw and Fleetpaw.

"Ah, there you two are!" Lighteye purred. "Did Volenose get you?"

"We actually came looking for you," Weedpaw piped up. "Vinedust, Pearlight, Sweethawk, and Cindercall are discussing plans, and said that we could relax for a little while before training began!"

"Wonderful!" The silver queen purred. "Leila, these are my kits, Weedpaw and Fleetpaw." Leila peered from around Lighteye, looking at them.

"They... Look like you..." She mewed softly. Lighteye looked at Weedpaw and Fleetpaw.

"How is training going, my lovelies?" She purred.

"It's going great," Fleetpaw gasped, hopping on his paws. "Cindercall said I'm almost ready to learn offensive moves!"

"Wait, really?!" Weedpaw turned to Fleetpaw, eyes wide. "Vinedust still says I have a lot to learn..."

"I'm sure you'll be up for it soon enough," Fleetpaw purred. "You and I are gonna be great fighters!"

"Yes, yes you will." Lighteye laughed. "Would you like to tell Leila about your training?" She glanced at Leila. "Of course, if you want to hear it..."

"I'd love to!" The queen purred, her voice raising, far more different from before.

"Actually..." Fleetpaw blinked. "Speaking of telling a cat something... Eaglewhisker wanted us to tell you that it's safe to go back into the nursery." Lighteye let out a snicker.

"She said it was _safe_?" She purred. "From what? Her nap time or her kits?"

"Yes."

Lighteye turned to Leila, sighing, as the two apprentices scrambled over to look at the kits at the queens' belly.

"It appear that I have to go," she mewed. "I'm certain Eaglewhisker wants to have a chat. It can get lonely in the nursery when no one's been in there for a bit."

Leila was quiet, before looking at Lighteye. "The... Nursery..." She murmured. "That's where... That's where queens go...? When they have kits...?"

"Well, yes," Lighteye nodded. "It's right beside the Elders' den, which means the kits don't have to go far if they want to hear stories. And it's deep into the camp, which means it's safer during an attack."

"The camp can be attacked...?" Leila whispered.

"Yes," Lighteye mewed. "Our warriors try to defend it with all their might, when it happens. But it can still end with many losses."

"I see..." Leila paused. "May I... See this nursery...?"

Lighteye looked at Fleetpaw and Weedpaw, before nodding.

"Of course you can. Would you like me to stay with your kits? Fleetpaw and Weedpaw know the nursery well, and my sister is there if you have questions."

"Is she... Nice like you...?" Leila asked.

"She's a bit snippy," Fleetpaw laughed. "But she's fine."

"Yeah, Eaglewhisker's no big deal," Weedpaw purred.

"Is that so, Weedpaw?" Fleetpaw turned on his brother, crouching down playfully. "You were _awfully_ scared of her when we were kits..."

"So were _you_!" Weedpaw pounced on his brother, and the two tussled playfully, until Lighteye swatted them with her tail.

"Enough, now," she mewed, turning back to Leila. "Are you okay with the idea I've offered?"

"Yes..." The she-cat nodded. "You've had a litter before... I trust you..."

"I'm glad." Leila carefully climbed out of the nest, and Lighteye took her place, settling beside the kittens. "They'll be in good paws, I promise. Fleetpaw, Weedpaw, take good care of her while you're out."

"We will!" Weedpaw called.

The two padded out with Leila, who blinked in the light, before gasping in surprise at the camp.

"It's... So pretty..." She murmured.

"You didn't see it on your way in?" Fleetpaw asked.

"No... I was... Tired..." Leila lowered her ears. "Andy and Silver... They wouldn't let me leave..."

"Aw, that's mean." Fleetpaw huffed. "They shouldn't treat you like a kit."

"What do you mean?" Leila asked.

"Well," Weedpaw twitched his tail. "Kits aren't allowed to leave camp. Apprentices are, but only when their mentor says so. Warriors can leave whenever."

"Ah, I see..." Leila nodded. "That sounds nice... To know when you're allowed to leave or not... Silver says I need to stay safe... Which means I can't be far from them..."

"You're safe now, aren't you?" Weedpaw asked. "I mean, we're just taking a small trip to the nursery."

"Y'think Eaglewhisker's gonna pester us about watching her kits?" Fleetpaw mumbled. "Briarkit's teeth hurt."

"No, she had her nap today. I think we'll be fine." Weedpaw purred.

"Do Eaglewhisker's kits bite...?" Leila asked. The two looked at her, and nodded.

"They don't mean much harm. Quickkit actually prefers playing leader, but Briarkit leads them," Fleetpaw mewed. "They just have a tendency to bite."

"Oh..." Leila glanced around the camp, and saw four kits by the gnarled tree that climbed it's way out of the cavern-hollow. "Are those them...?"

"Yeah," Weedpaw purred. "Now, we should go before they spot us!" He gently nudged the she-cat towards another crack in the wall, not too far from the cave they were in. She carefully stepped towards it, eyeing the bush beside the crack in the wall.

"What's... That...?" She asked, pointing at it.

"It's a bush," Weedpaw mewed. "Not sure what kind. You never seen a bush before?"

"Not one that..." She paused, trying to find the word for it. "Dead..."

"Oh, that's fair," Fleetpaw nodded. "It's been dead for ages. We used it to break our landings when playing pine ball." He snickered.

"Will you leave that alone!" Weedpaw huffed. "It was _embarrassing_!"

"No, it's too funny to leave it alone," the tom purred. He turned to Leila. "Weedpaw once got himself stuck in there. Lighteye had to come and help him out. It was so funny."

"Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw wouldn't leave me alone about it for _ages_..." Weedpaw grumbled. "Anyway, this is the nursery." He nodded to the crack in the wall, and headed inside. Fleetpaw looked over his shoulder.

"C'mon, it's larger on the inside. Just like every cave here."

"Okay..." Leila followed him inside, and found herself in a roomy cave, with space for at least five nests, if it was crowded.

But it wasn't, and there were only two nests now. One smelled heavily like Lighteye, and the other was occupied by a white-silver tabby she-cat with long ears, who looked like she was fast asleep.

She opened an eye, revealing a pretty copper color, and looked at Weedpaw, annoyed.

"What is it, Weedpaw?" She mumbled. "Can't ya see I'm tryina get some sleep."

"I thought you already napped today," Weedpaw huffed. "You wanted us to get Lighteye, remember?" The she-cat's head shot up, looking towards the entrance, her eyes landing on Leila.

"That's not Lighteye, guys," the she-cat laughed. "You know what your mother looks like, _right_?"

"Of course we do!" Fleetpaw snapped, tail swishing. "This is Leila."

"Ah, you're the new cat, right?" The she-cat asked. "I'm Eaglewhisker." Leila dipped her head.

"It's nice to meet you..." She murmured softly.

"Soft spoken, how sweet," Eaglewhisker purred. "It's a pleasure. You came with those other two, right? Silver and... Anty?"

"Andy..."

"Andy, yeah, him." Eaglewhisker sighed. "He snapped at my kits today, according to some of my sources."

"You had Kestrelpaw spying again, didn't you," Weedpaw accused.

"She's good at what she does, so I get her to do it," Eaglewhisker defended herself.

"He snapped... At your kits...?" Leila whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, it's not your fault," Eaglewhisker laughed. "My kits are troublemakers. Should he act on his... _Ideas,_ however... I hope you wouldn't mind if I gave him to you a little furless."

"They're your kits..." Leila murmured. "You must... Protect them, right...?"

"Of course," Eaglewhisker nodded. She looked at Fleetpaw and Weedpaw specifically. "Some kits make it harder... And others..." She sighed, her ears lowering. "Others think that a mother's goal in life is to blame. A nasty trait."

Fleetpaw fell silent, knowing she was talking about Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw.

Leila, either oblivious or ignorant of the sudden change in mood, began exploring the den.

"It's... Roomy in here..." She mewed. "It's just... You and Lighteye?"

"Yeah," Eaglewhisker purred. "Cindercall was here a moon ago, but then her kits became apprentices and she was back in the warrior's den."

"So... Only two queens... Can be here at once...?"

"What? No." Eaglewhisker shook her head. "There can be plenty of queens in the nursery. It might get cramped, but there's no limit."

"Oh..."

"Why?" Fleetpaw asked, stepping forward. "Do you wanna move in here or something?" Leila glanced behind her, shuffling her paws.

"It's... Lonely in the cave..." She murmured. "Silver only comes and speaks to me... Every now and then... Andy's always watching the cave..."

"But it gets so cramped in here," Weedpaw muttered. "And loud if you're not careful. Plus, rainy days are the _worst_. Even with some of the hollow overshadowing this place."

"It sounds better... Than the cave..." Leila murmured.

Weedpaw and Fleetpaw looked at each other, before looking at Eaglewhisker.

A mutual agreement came to the three of them, and they all turned to Leila.

"So, Leila," Eaglewhisker purred. "You're lonely there, right?"

"Yes..."

"And it sure is, er, _comfortable_ in here, huh?" Weedpaw offered, twitching his tail.

"Yes... It seems nice..."

"And your kits would have a lot of friends when they opened their eyes," Fleetpaw mewed. "Briarkit, Quickkit, Waspkit, and Foxkit would _love_ the company."

"Yes... That's true..."

"And, plus, you'll still be able to see Silver and Andy..." Eaglewhisker pointed out. "They can visit whenever they'd like!"

"And it's not far from where you are now!" Fleetpaw agreed.

Leila paused, blinking, and she paused.

"You... You think I could... Convince Silver... To let me stay here...?" She asked.

"Do you want to?" Eaglewhisker asked. "It's up to you, after all. You're a mother, you choose where you raise your kits."

"And... You would let me... Move here...?" Leila whispered.

"Of course," Weedpaw laughed. "Lighteye and Eaglewhisker _love_ gossiping and talking to new cats."

"And... My kits... Would befriend Eaglewhisker's...?"

"And Lighteye's, when they're born!" Fleetpaw purred.

A small look of determination filled Leila's eyes, and she looked at them.

"Would you... Help me move my kits...?"

The three shared a look of triumph, happily agreeing.


	11. Chapter 9

**I have my posting schedule out!**

**Thursdays & Saturdays between 5 & 10 PM! (gives me a lil leg room, y'know?) Might change it around, but for now this is my posting schedule! I'm not removing it from my to-do's until I've tested it out. **

**Let's see how it goes!**

**Also, feel free to leave a review! They always help me motivate, and I love hearing from you guys :)**

* * *

Mumblebee sifted through the tansy leaves, sleep fuzzing his gaze.

He was tired, but wanted to finish the tansy tonight, so that he could focus on cat mint; something he began to keep a heavy eye on since everything that had happened with both Aspenfang and Goosekit.

As he worked, he thought about the broken and bloodied feather, remembering the conversation between him and Eelstar about it. How the small tom helped him work to the conclusion that, yes, it was a sign from StarClan.

A predator; possibly with feathers; was going to arrive at the Clan, and Mumblebee had to heal them.

No matter what.

He let out a yawn, picking up the finished tansy piles, and placing them in the nook of the medicine cat storage, before taking the bad leaves and pushing them out of his den.

The moon hung high in the sky, but it had not reached the center of the sky. Judging by it's fullness, the Gathering was still a few weeks away.

He remembered the last medicine cat Gathering, his heart hurting when he thought of the Battle of the Moon Circle.

_Coldwind... Softwing... Troutbelly..._ He closed his eyes, thinking of the cat that had died in that battle, as well as the cats that had passed away since then. _I hope you are well..._ He turned back to his nest, heading inside, exhausted.

He might as well sleep.

Mumblebee curled in his nest, closing his eyes, sleep taking him almost immediately.

* * *

"Mumblebee," the voice was soft, and he felt a paw gently prodding him. He lowered his ears, grunting in annoyance. "StarClan help you, I didn't bring you here so you could sleep." The voice sounded familiar, and Mumblebee opened his eyes when he heard what it had said.

His eyes widened.

"Quietsong...?"

The pretty tan she-cat that had been his mentor many moons before was standing over him, watching him with her pretty green eyes.

Mumblebee sat up, looking around to see that he was in a warm meadow, trees surrounding the edges far from them.

In the center of this meadow, was where they stood, and Mumblebee turned to Quietsong.

"Quietsong," he whispered. "Am I dead?"

"No, you buffoon," Quietsong shook her head gently touching his shoulder with her tail. "I've come to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Every medicine cat from their Clan is receiving a dream from their former mentors," Quietsong mewed. "You must be careful, Mumblebee."

"What do you mean? What's the warning?" The tan she-cat turned to him, and as night began to take the warm meadow, she began to disappear.

Confused, Mumblebee looked around, expecting to be returned to his den, with no idea of the warning.

But instead, he saw something in the distance.

A raging fire.

His eyes widened, as it quickly caught onto the trees surrounding the meadow.

Panic filled his chest as he could faintly smell the smoke, and Mumblebee realized he was trapped in a meadow.

Was this what Quietsong was warning him about? Was Scorch returning?

Cold claws dug into his heart when he realized that wasn't the warning, as a thick, black cloud of smoke suddenly began to build in front of the fire, blocking out it's light.

"_Darkness will come before the_ _fire_," the voice whispered. Mumblebee could hear yowls and cats screeching, as it continued. "_And the tide of battle will forever be changed..._" He whipped around, just in time to duck as a black cat lunged at him, and he whipped around to see it gone. His pelt was covered in blood, now, but he felt no wounds. "_A pelt of black will spill blood, and the mountain will crumble to the moon._"

The ground began to rumble beneath him, and he looked up at the peak of the mountain in horror, as it began to crumble right before his eyes.

Above the peak, the moon was full, glowing brightly in the sky, as the rocks came crumbling down, down, down, the mountain dissipating, wherever the moon's light touches it.

As the mountain came crumbling down over him, as the rock slide grew nearer and nearer, he scrambled backwards, turning and running straight for the wall of darkness.

He'd rather push through and be burnt to death than get crushed beneath thousands of rocks.

At least he'd die for sure in the fire.

Mumblebee ran and ran with all his might, casting a glance over his shoulder to see that the rock slide was right on his tail, dirt, trees, roots, and rocks tumbling down to meet him.

He whipped back around to see that the darkness was just in his reach, and with a final push, he crashed into the wall of smoke.

Only to wake in his den, launching himself out of his nest, gasping for air, fur bristling.

Eyes round with horror, Mumblebee turned to the entrance of his den.

_Eelstar_.

_I have to tell Eelstar._

* * *

Eelstar opened his eyes, when he felt heavy paws rocked against his pelt harshly.

He jerked up, ears flat, blinking sleep from his head.

"Mumblebee...?" He mumbled, squinting at the tom. He looked horrible, his eyes wide, his breathing ragged and uneven. "Mumblebee, are you alright?"

"Eelstar," the tom's voice shook, his ears flattening against his head. "The—The Prophecy—Darkness—Mountains crumbling—"

"Slow down," the small black cat mewed. "Take a breath." Mumblebee took a shaking breath, and stared at his paws, unblinking. "Now, _calmly_ tell me what's going on."

He brought a shaky, terrified gaze, up to meet Eelstar's calm, leveled one.

"The... P-Prophecy..." He whispered, his voice breaking. Eelstar nodded for him to continue. "There's... There's more to it." Eelstar's eyes widened, his ears flat against his head.

"What?!" He hissed. "What do you mean?"

"The Clans will thrive under ash and soot, but death will come with the fire. With the power of the wild, cinder alone can snuff out the flame, while peace will rise on the feather of wings." His voice shook terribly as he continued. "Darkness will come before the fire, and the tide of battle will forever be changed. A pelt of black will spill blood, and the mountain will crumble to the moon."

Eelstar's eyes shone with a fresh look of horror, his gaze dropping to his paws.

"This can't be," he whispered. "No... We already have suffered so much. And to have this? To know that a darkness is coming, _before_ the fire is destroyed? That it'll change the tide of battle?" He closed his eyes. "This... No... It _can't be_."

"What do we do, Eelstar?" The large medicine cat's eyes were round, and he looked smaller than the leader before him, his fur hanging off of his skin as though he were nothing but bone.

"We prepare." Eelstar murmured. "Do not speak of this to Cindercall... She has too much on her shoulders already, being the one destined to defeat the fire. To suffer through the loss of those she worries about."

"But not speaking of this to Cindercall," Mumblebee whispered shakily. "How can we not prepare for it?"

"This part of the Prophecy never spoke of the ash, which means Cindercall might not need to know of it." Eelstar replied. "I cannot let one of my warriors be tormented even further. According to Nettlepelt, she's still having nightmares."

"The same ones?"

"Always about the fire." Eelstar turned away from him, facing his den wall, letting out a shaky sigh. "She's haunted enough. This part of the Prophecy," he glanced over his shoulder at his medicine cat. "Is between you and I alone."

Mumblebee paused, meeting his leader's gaze, before nodding.

With a deep breath, he recollected himself, and stood.

"I will go, then," he replied. "But, Eelstar," he glanced at the leader. "Quietsong... She told me... Before the vision, she said that the other Clans were receiving this same message."

"They will most likely mention it at the Gathering," Eelstar commented. "Then Cindercall will not be going."

"Are you certain?"

A look of cool determination lit the small tom's gaze.

"More certain than my five lives."

* * *

Moving Leila was a lot easier than expected, Fleetpaw, Weedpaw, Eaglewhisker, and Lighteye discovered.

Andy and Silver, who had been savagely protective of the queen, were nowhere to be seen—even a day after the initial decision.

Leila stated that, had she'd seen them, she would've spoken to them. But the two weren't around and they went ahead and moved the kits to the nursery, where Eaglewhisker had set up a large, comfortable nest for the queen the day before. Fleetpaw glanced at Weedpaw, as they carried Firekit and Squirrelkit to the nursery, Lighteye and Eaglewhisker with Sootkit and Happykit following right behind. Leila, who carried Ravenkit, entered the nursery first, gently setting him down. The others followed suite, and Leila curled up beside her kits, purring.

"Thank you..." She murmured. "It was... Easier than I thought..."

"Yeah, I expected some fight from Andy and Silver," Eaglewhisker agreed. "But it seems they're doing something else?"

"Maybe they're with Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw," Fleetpaw pointed out. "I mean, yesterday I thought I saw them with them."

"That's true," Eaglewhisker agreed. "I haven't seem them since Leila asked us to help her move her kits yesterday, and the last cats with them were Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw."

"Speaking of which," Weedpaw meowed. "We have to find them for training." He looked at Fleetpaw. "We should go."

Fleetpaw nodded, waving goodbye to Leila, Eaglewhisker, and Lighteye, slipping out of the nursery before Eaglewhisker's kits—who had been sound asleep in their mother's nest—awoke.

Fluffing out his fur against the cool breeze that wafted through the camp, Fleetpaw padded off, nose twitching.

"They had come back to the den last night, right?" He asked, looking at Weedpaw, who had followed him.

"Yeah," Weedpaw mewed. "I was half asleep when they did though. They were gone again this morning, when we woke though."

"But they weren't on the dawn patrol," Fleetpaw pointed out. "Cindercall and I were on it. Vinedust, Pearlight, and Sweethawk took her to go discuss something afterwards, though." He twitched his tail. "Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw weren't with them."

"Were they gone when you woke up?"

"No."

"Hmm..." Weedpaw glanced at one of the empty caves. "They probably were asking Cindercall if she had seen them. Where are they now?" Fleetpaw scanned the camp, pausing when he thought he saw Cindercall's white tail-tip behind the Stone Pile.

"Over there, I think," he mewed. "If we find Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw, we could probably go training together."

"Good idea!" Weedpaw purred. "But... Where do we start...?"

The two apprentices looked at each other dumbly, before both sighed, knowing that they didn't have a clue on how to find either apprentice.

"Fleetpaw, Weedpaw!" The voices made the two apprentices perk, and Fleetpaw blinked when he saw Jaypaw poking his head out from where he had seen Cindercall's white-tipped tail. "Get your tails over here!" He purred. "We've got training to do!"

Confused as to why Jaypaw was purring at them, Weedpaw and Fleetpaw padded over to where the tom was, and they poked around the Stone Pile to see Cindercall, Vinedust, Sweethawk, Pearlight, Kestrelpaw, Jaypaw, and...

Andy and Silver.

"Uh, what's goin' on?" Fleetpaw asked, looking at his mentor.

"Well," she glanced at Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw. "Those two decided to begin training Andy and Silver on the Warrior Code, and now..."

"We want to join in on this training!" Silver piped up. "I mean; you're teaching cats how to beat other cats _without_ killing! We want in!"

"We never knew how to fight, only how to surprise a cat and kill them," Andy replied. "We want to learn. Like a Clan cat."

"Yeah," Kestrelpaw purred. "We've been teaching them the Warrior Code, and since then, they've wanted to train with us!"

"How long have you been teaching them for?" Fleetpaw mumbled, confused.

"Since yesterday," Jaypaw announced, fur fluffed out.

Weedpaw let out a snort, and Fleetpaw laughed.

"They're already that excited after a day? Wow!" He glanced over at them. "And here I thought you guys were gonna be all grumpy the whole time you're here."

"If you're talking about Leila moving to the nursery," Silver mewed. "I figured it'd be easier to keep an eye on her there. She's got company so she won't try to wander off."

Cindercall's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. No other cat noticed this strange reaction, and Fleetpaw glanced at his mentor, confused.

"They confronted us with this idea during the dawn patrol this morning," Vinedust mewed. "I figured we'd talk it through, but we couldn't find either of you afterwards," he glanced at them. "Then we realized you were helping Leila move and decided to wait until you were finished."

"Oh, I see!" Fleetpaw mewed. "That's why you guys were talking for so long! But why were you doing it all secretive like?" He asked.

"Nosy cats don't need to pester," Andy grumbled. "We wanted to talk here so we wouldn't be bothered."

"I get it," Cindercall's apprentice sat down, twitching his tail. "So when are we gonna start training?"

Everyone glanced at each other, and Cindercall cleared her throat.

"Now is a good time as ever."

* * *

Cindercall and Pearlight led the way, Vinedust and Sweethawk at their sides. The apprentices, as well as Andy and Silver, followed after them, fur fluffed out with excitement.

"So," she mewed, glancing at Pearlight. "Are we going to let them learn offensive moves, or will we go back to basic defensive?"

"They said they only ever learned how to kill a cat with a surprise attack," he replied. "I suggest defensive. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"My thoughts exactly," she murmured, tail twitching.

"You're still mad at them, aren't you..." Pearlight sighed, glancing at the grey she-cat. "About the kits?"

"No, I'm not mad at them about that anymore," Cindercall grumbled. "Sweethawk's right. They can really get under a cat's pelt."

"What is it now, then?" He murmured.

"What they said. What _Silver_ said. About how she's happy that Leila has cats to talk to so she doesn't wander off." Pearlight flicked his ears.

"I see," he nodded. "I can understand why you're mad, but Cindercall, these cats are from somewhere that isn't as kind as the Clans."

"It doesn't mean they should abandon their friend, and then say they don't want her to wander off." She lowered her ears. "I can't help but wonder how Leila feels? She's been tossed around in this turmoil that we barely know about, and Silver and Andy don't even care."

"They care, it seems." Pearlight looked at her. "In their _own_ way."

"Their way isn't right." She growled.

"Sounds like an old 'Hollypetal is a terrible mentor' argument," he said with a sigh. "In my life, I've learned that no way is right; one is just better than the other. Yes, they might not be handling this very well, but at least they haven't resorted to straight up murder. They genuinely seem to care about Leila."

Cindercall didn't respond, tail whisking.

"We're here!" Sweethawk yowled, as they entered the meadow.

Andy and Silver looked around, confused.

"Why are we here?" The black and white tom scoffed. "This is just where we met Cindercall and Fleetpaw." He turned a flinty glare onto the grey she-cat. "Are you chasing us out? Was this all a ruse? You're going to chase us off and keep Leila?"

"Watch it," Cindercall mewed coldly. "This is our training meadow. You all came running towards Fleetpaw and I after we had just finished training." She prepared herself in case the tom decided to do something rash, when Silver nudged him.

"Why else would a mentor and their apprentice be out here?" She asked. "It was super late when they found us, Andy. Be grateful that they did, and don't accuse them of stealing Leila." She looked at Cindercall, lowering her ears. "I'm sorry, Cindercall, really." She twitched her tail. "It's just been a long time since he _relaxed_." She paused. "Now that I think about it, this is the first time he's _ever_ relaxed."

"I'm not relaxed," Andy growled, swatting her over the ears. She ducked, shoving him hard in the side, causing the tom to grunt slightly. The blow shouldn't have done much to him, but Cindercall took into account their still ragged pelts and the fact that their ribs stuck through their fur.

Despite almost three days in camp, they still looked incredibly hungry.

"Will you two be able to train?" She asked, pushing down her anger for a moment, cautious. Despite how much they got under her fur, she still wanted to know they were okay.

"We'll be fine," Andy scoffed, fur bristling. "Don't go worrying about us." There was another shoulder jab from Silver.

"Goodness, what has gotten _into_ you?!" She growled. "I swear, you never act like this to anyone!"

"Oh, shut up," the black and white tom fluffed out his fur, glaring at her. "She's got an accusatory tone."

Cindercall blinked, looking at Pearlight, who looked just as bewildered.

"She's just concerned," Sweethawk mewed, stepping forward. "I mean, you guys don't seem to eat much from the prey pile."

"You said only one piece of prey," Silver murmured.

"Did we?" Pearlight asked, glancing at Cindercall.

"I don't think we did." She looked at them. "I believe what we said was that you could take only what you could eat. Just don't hog food." Andy glared at Cindercall, eyes narrowed.

"You said only one," he growled.

"No, I _didn't_."

"Okay, that's enough!" Pearlight and Sweethawk yowled, stepping in between them. Cindercall cleared her throat, quickly stepping down, lowering her ears.

"Apologies," she murmured.

Andy, however, who had been pushed back by Sweethawk, still glared at her defiantly.

The look reminded her of Larchsplash, and anger boiled in her stomach.

She had considered these cats kind and sweet, but they kept digging their claws in old wounds.

"Stand down, Andy!" Silver spat, shoving him again. "We're here to train!" She looked at Cindercall, despite Pearlight, Sweethawk, and Vinedust being the older mentors. "You'll teach us, right? You all will?" She glanced at the other mentors.

Cindercall swallowed that familiar anger, and nodded.

"Of course we will, I apologize." She looked at Pearlight. "Shall we teach them the stalk first?"

"That would definitely be helpful," he nodded.

And so, the training began.

* * *

Andy gritted his teeth when he saw how quickly all of the MoonClan cats could disappear into the grass, easily hiding themselves.

He never once saw where they were coming from, and he felt battered and bruised from where Cindercall had leapt at him.

Sure, she had coached him on how to react, but the she-cat seemed to take pleasure in having the higher power.

Just like in their first fight.

He bristled, as he sat out of this training exercise with her, glaring at her every now and then, as Silver managed to disappear like one of the MoonClan cats into the grass.

She was pretty, with her neat white paws, and shiny blue eyes.

And something about him made him twist with anger, and he glared at the grass, ears flat.

"Don't get super worked up," the voice came from the white she-cat, Sweethawk, who sat beside him. "I mean, this _is_ your first training session." She looked at him with pretty green eyes. "Cindercall's a tough mentor, after all."

"Oh yeah? It feels like she's enjoying it," he grumbled.

"Cindercall?" Sweethawk blinked, looking at the she-cat in question, who sat not too far from them. If she was listening to their conversation, she showed no signs of it, as she called out tips to Fleetpaw and Silver, as they went up against the others. "I mean..." She paused. "I'd say she wouldn't be that mean, but... You seriously hit some hurtful memories. You looked so much like Larchsplash earlier, with your defiance and unwillingness to back down."

"Larchsplash's her mom, right?" He grumbled. "Why's that sound like a bad thing?"

Sweethawk stared at her apprentice, Jaypaw, who quickly overpowered Kestrelpaw. She quickly yowled encouragement to him, before lowering her voice.

"Larchsplash... Has tried to kill Cindercall..." She whispered very softly. "Twice, I think..."

"Her own mom...?" Andy whispered, staring at Sweethawk in horror.

"Yeah..." She nodded. "Y'see..." She lowered her ears. "There was... Something that revolved around Cindercall. Larchsplash blamed every bad thing on her. Her brother's death, the death of... A kit... An attack by foxes..." Her gaze glanced at her shoulder, as though it were still aching and bleeding. "And... She blamed her for the wolves."

"The wolves...?" Andy leaned in, eyes wide, curious. He had remembered Kestrelpaw and Jaypaw talking about it, and he angled his ears forward.

"There was... An attack... On our medicine cats..." Sweethawk wheezed. "It was terrible... I heard Larchsplash telling Hollypetal that they were here because of Cindercall..."

"How do you know they weren't...?" Sweethawk looked at Cindercall, and Andy turned to look at her as well.

She looked at the cats in front of her with a stern look as she kept calling out tips, teaching them from afar to give herself a break, but to still show them how to defend themselves.

What he once thought was a constant look of strength, he realized now it was more of a look of worry.

"She... She blames herself..." Sweethawk murmured. "For her brother, for all the cats who've died. She lost her father in that battle, as well as many cats she considered her friends... She once told me that she will never forgive herself for letting Frigidheart and Buzzardbelly die."

"Who were they...?"

"MountainClan cats she considered friends, who had been in the battle with her. They had fought together, and Frigidheart died saving her sister, Shadowcry, while Buzzardbelly was killed by the Alpha."

"The Alpha...?" Andy whispered. "How'd they get out alive...?"

"Cindercall killed him," Sweethawk murmured. "And then was unconscious for... Two weeks...?" She sighed. "She's strong, but... She blames everything on herself."

"That's dumb."

"That's what _I_ said."

The two shared a small laugh, before Andy glanced at Cindercall.

He felt bad, now, for being hostile to the grey she-cat, and glanced back at Sweethawk, who was giving him a strange look of awe.

"What's the best way to apologize to a she-cat who's mad at you...?" He asked. Sweethawk blinked, the awe disappearing.

"Um..." She paused. "Moonlit walks work on me, y'know? Or sharing prey and just talking."

"Or both," Andy nodded. "Will you teach me to hunt? So I can catch Cindercall something so I can apologize to her?" Sweethawk's eyes lowered, and she nodded, silently. Andy fluffed out his fur. "Great," he purred. "I just suck at apologies, so I'll probably end up dead."

"Not if I can help it," Sweethawk sighed. "C'mon, loser, let's go learn to catch a squirrel."


	12. Chapter 10

"Very good, Silver, now use an up-kick to keep him at leg length from you!" Cindercall yowled to the silver she-cat, who, with quick response timing, managed to throw Pearlight off of her. "Now try to pin him! Don't use your claws, remember!"

The she-cat pounced, and the white and silver warrior let out a small grunt as she pinned him quickly.

Silver fluffed out her short fur, looking for Cindercall's approval, when she felt Pearlight go limp beneath her.

In panic and worry, she released him, rising to her paws to sniff him and make sure he was okay.

Only for Pearlight to leap forward, slamming into her and pinning her down.

"What?!" She squawked, scrambling from beneath him. "That's cheating!"

"It's called a feint," Pearlight purred. "You'll see a lot of them."

"You mean all Clan cats cheat in battle?" Silver scoffed.

"It's a legitimate move!" Fleetpaw mewed. "It's easily countered by keeping your guard up. You should always release them, though, because if they're actually hurt you don't want to kill them."

"Yeah, that's one of the things in the Code you guys follow, right?" Silver asked, cocking her head. "Gosh, this is so cool... I've never fought a cat without either of us getting hurt! This is awesome!"

"And you did well," Cindercall mewed, padding up to her. "You even disappeared like a MoonClan cat, and that's hard to do." She glanced around. "I wanted to tell Andy that he did pretty well, but I think he and Sweethawk went to practice hunting."

"So _that__'s _where she went," Jaypaw huffed. "I was waiting for tips and she just disappeared on me... I had to rely on Vinedust."

"Is there something wrong with that?" The tom asked, glaring down at the apprentice. Jaypaw crouched down, laughing awkwardly.

"N-no! Not at all!" He purred.

"That's what I thought."

"So, Andy's out hunting?" Silver asked, ignoring the small interaction.

"Yes, I believe so," Cindercall mewed. "If you'd like, we can teach you how to do that as well."

"Yes, that'd be wonderful!" Silver purred.

Every cat stopped, when they heard a cat racing through the underbrush, and Fuzzymoon suddenly poked his head out of the forest.

"Ah, there you guys are!" He yowled. "Cindercall, Fleetpaw, Pearlight, Kestrelpaw! You all need to get back to camp to start getting ready for your expedition tomorrow! Nettlepelt wants to go over the route and what your goal is!"

Cindercall perked up, before glancing at Pearlight, who looked equally as surprised.

"I forgot our expedition was tomorrow..." The tom murmured. "Come, Kestrelpaw, we should go."

"Yessir!" The she-cat trotted after him, and Fleetpaw followed, while Cindercall glanced at Silver.

"I apologize," she mewed. "But you'll have to see if Vinedust would be willing to teach you." She dipped her head to the she-cat, turned, and padded off, trotting after her apprentice, daughter, and friend.

She caught up with Pearlight, padding with him, and he glanced at her.

"You good?" He asked, as they followed Fuzzymoon back through the forest.

"I'm fine," Cindercall huffed, hopping over a log. "Old wounds take longer to heal, I suppose." She sighed. "It's just... Those actions... Those _words_... They didn't match that face..."

"I know," Pearlight murmured. "Andy is nothing like Aspenfang, Cindercall... You can accept that, right?"

"Yeah..." She stared at her paws. "It just hurts."

Pearlight didn't know what to say, looking at her softly, as they neared camp.

Nettlepelt was waiting by the entrance for them when they entered, nodding to Pearlight and Fleetpaw, before greeting Kestrelpaw with an affection touch to the ear, and touching noses with Cindercall.

"Come," he mewed. "Mumblebee has allowed us to use his den to discuss. He's out collecting cobwebs and feverfew right now."

"That's kind of him," Pearlight mewed, nodding a farewell to Fuzzymoon, who had turned to head to the nursery. He followed after Nettlepelt, Cindercall and the apprentices following.

When they entered, Nettlepelt settled them further into the den, where there were several strips of moss on the ground, a flat layer of dirt on the spongy plant.

"What's this?" Kestrelpaw breathed, looking at it.

"Well," Pearlight leaned forward, seeing a rough claw-scraping in the bottom part of the layer of dirt. "We are always looking at ways to improve our expeditions, so that less cats pass away. This is how we've been mapping out our path with the little information on the expedition area we have."

"Pearlight is correct," Nettlepelt mewed, taking a claw and pointing at the claw-scraping at the bottom of the layer. "This represents the entry-point in which most of our expeditions begin." He drew a small line forward, before making a deep circle. "This is our first landmark that we're looking for. It's now known as Pine Rock, as it is a tree-shaped stone." He then made another small, branching line from the deep circle he had made. "Our next landmark is the Lightning Oak. It's burnt down from lightning, obviously, but there are no other trees around it. It's a pretty obvious landmark." He made another deep circle there as he spoke, before he made a much longer, branching line, before pressing his paw in at the end of it. "And this is our destination: a waterfall."

"We're investigating a waterfall?" Fleetpaw mumbled, scrunching up his nose. "Why?"

"Well," Cindercall leaned in. "With how large our Clan is getting over time, we try to keep different settling areas in mind. This expedition is to see whether, if our Clan were to get too large for the moon hollow, we could move to the waterfall or not."

"I see!" Kestrelpaw gasped. "But that's far out..."

"Not really," Cindercall mewed. "If we were to treat it like normal territory, it simply takes about a day to get from this camp to there. We would most likely split our Clan in half, and use the moon hollow as the main camp, while this camp would be used to raise kits and hold queens. Of course there would be warriors there to protect them and hunt for them, but we would mainly focus that sub-camp being a kit-raising camp."

"Has that ever happened before...?" Fleetpaw breathed.

"If I remember correctly," Nettlepelt mewed. "Jaggedstar almost had to do it when Larchsplash moved into the nursery and had Cindercall and Aspenfang." He nodded. "It's not yet happened, but we've gotten close before, and back then we didn't have a second area for camp."

"Which is why we need this expedition," Cindercall agreed. "There's supposed to be a similar hollow to this one by the waterfall, according to the scouting expedition team that went out there last time."

"Yes," Nettlepelt mewed. "The last expedition, about a moon ago—the last one Vinedust led before Weedpaw became his apprentice—discovered a hollow like this camp that might be larger. We're to investigate that area as well as the surrounding area to ensure that, if we need the area, we can use it with as much safety as this camp."

"Oh..." Fleetpaw's eyes rounded, and he stared at the layer of dirt that played as their map. "This is cool..."

"If you'd like to become apart of an expedition team," Cindercall mewed. "You can begin training for that after you become a warrior."

"Ooh!" He gasped, jumping up. "I can do that?!"

"Yes," Nettlepelt mewed. "You'll learn more about expedition teams when we begin tomorrow."

"Is that all we needed today?" Cindercall asked, looking at her mate.

"Yes," he mewed. "I just wanted to go over the plans before sunset. We have to be up before sunrise in order to get there by moonhigh."

"Understood," Pearlight mewed. He turned to Kestrelpaw and Fleetpaw. "Why don't you all go ahead and begin getting rest? I want to discuss some things with Cindercall and Nettlepelt."

"Right," Kestrelpaw mewed, before nudging Fleetpaw to his paws. They turned and padded off, while Cindercall watched them leave. She turned back to Pearlight.

"What did you want to discuss?" She asked.

"We haven't done any wolf battle training with these apprentices," Pearlight mewed. "What is the plan if we come across wolves?"

The two fell silent, twitching their tails, thinking.

"I'm asking this because I don't want anyone to lose anyone else," the white tom murmured. "Lighteye and Volenose would be hurt to lose Fleetpaw, and you two have already lost Goosekit." He looked at them meaningfully. "Eelstar has allowed this expedition, and I know he believes we won't come across any of those things... But I don't want to risk it, anyway."

"That is an issue we haven't considered," Cindercall mewed. She looked at them. "If a wolf attacks... Leave it to me."

"What?" The two turned and stared at her, shocked.

"Don't worry," she grumbled, ears low. "I've got a Prophecy swirling around my head, I can't die yet. Unless of course we run into Scorch, but he's too much of a coward to face me without an army."

"And if he_ does_ come with an army?" Nettlepelt mewed, looking at her in fear.

"Then that's the final battle," she mewed calmly. "I can handle it; you both know I can." Pearlight saw the look of frustration in her gaze, and sighed.

"We do," he mewed. "But we also know you're tired." Cindercall lowered her gaze, and Nettlepelt stepped forward, gently touching her ear.

"I know you want to keep us safe," he murmured. "But to say that you'll fight any wolf we come across is dangerous. You still haven't found a way to control your ability, let alone use it without hurting yourself."

"Come up with a better idea," she mewed. "Remember; us running into a wolf is an if. It's more likely to _not_ happen, and if it does we'll probably only run into one."

"Then here's the deal," Pearlight mewed. "Anymore than two wolves at once, we'll let you take over the fight, and keep the apprentices back. If there's only one or two, we'll show them how to deal with them. None, is a good thing. Can we agree to it?"

"I can," Cindercall mewed.

"I don't like it," Nettlepelt mumbled. "But I can agree to it." He looked at Cindercall, his amber eyes glowing with a slight hint of fear.

"Don't worry," the grey she-cat murmured. "I can't die that easily. You all know that much at least."

"Yeah, just don't get all high and mighty about it," Pearlight purred, trying to lower the fearful tension. "We don't need you thinking you're StarClan's chosen or something."

"Pfft, as if!" Cindercall laughed. "StarClan? Choose me? Please." Nettlepelt nudged her ear, and Pearlight almost heard his disagreement in his movements.

"StarClan would be honored to have you fight for them," the brown tabby purred.

"You pamper her," Pearlight grumbled, exasperated, trying to ignore that little twist in his stomach. "Anyway, I'm off. Don't make Mumblebee mad at you by messing up his den."

"We're not going to!" Cindercall huffed, glaring after him, as he padded out.

Pearlight exited the den, staring up at the sky, as sunset slowly began to overtake the sky.

It was already difficult, seeing them together in camp, and it was harsh to train one of their kits.

But his true test would come during the expedition.

_I can do this_, he murmured inwardly. _It's only a few days._

_Only a few days..._


	13. Chapter 11

Andy dropped his squirrel, shocked.

Sunset had come and gone, and he and Sweethawk had re-entered the camp shortly after the moon had risen, Silver having caught up to them, with Vinedust, Jaypaw, and Weedpaw.

"What do you mean, she's asleep?!" Junipersky, who was on duty with her brother, Whiskerdapple, stared at Andy in confusion.

"Well, I mean, she's asleep." The fluffy she-cat mewed, watching Vinedust pick up the squirrel and set it in the prey pile, before heading towards the warrior den. The apprentices headed off to sleep as well, and Junipersky watched them go, sighing. "I wish _I_ was asleep."

"I thought cats were s'pose to stay up!" Andy snapped. "Why the heck is she asleep right now?!"

"Yeah, Cindercall especially," Sweethawk murmured. "I mean, she rarely goes to sleep before moonhigh."

"So why the heck isn't she up?!"

"Calm your tails," Junipersky huffed. "I don't want Nettlepelt or Owlpelt to come out and yell at us for being loud and interrupting their sleep." She twitched her tail. "She's asleep early because she, Nettlepelt, Fleetpaw, Pearlight, and Kestrelpaw are all goin' on an expedition tomorrow."

"An expedition?" Andy cocked his head, confused. "The heck is that?"

"Oh mouse-tails!" Sweethawk cursed. "I completely forgot. It's not a long one, though, is it?"

"No, no," Junipersky shook her head. "They'll only be gone a couple days at the least. A week at the most, but only if they're really stretching it. Then again, I know how precise Pearlight and Nettlepelt are when surveying an area. Especially this one they're heading to. It's in the final development stages, and we might use it as a secondary camp."

"Oh, really?" Sweethawk perked up. "Interesting! We are growing pretty large."

"Yeah; if we have another few she-cats move into the nursery, we might be struggling if we don't hurry up and spread out."

"What are you two going on about?" Andy hissed. "Why's Cindercall leaving for a week?! And why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"Well, last I checked, you didn't care," Junipersky muttered. "Like I said, they're going on an expedition tomorrow to check out an area that might be a prime spot for a nursery camp. She-cats would go there when pregnant, we would train another medicine cat to stay in position there, and we'll keep a few warriors there to protect the queens and kits from enemies, as well as hunt for them."

"Okay, but why is _Cindercall_ going? And why wasn't I _told_?"

"I forgot," Sweethawk mewed. "I completely forgot about it, sorry." She looked at Andy, ears low. "And Cindercall is going because her apprentice needs to learn how to go on an expedition. It's all for training."

"Bah, that's dumb." Andy growled.

"Look, you're the mouse-brain who made her mad," Sweethawk purred playfully. "Calm down—she'll be back in a few days, and then you can apologize then." Andy shrugged off her assurance, and turned and stormed off.

"Prey and a late night walk, huh?" Junipersky laughed. "Sounds more like Nettlepelt and Cindercall's go-to when they want alone time."

"Yeah, I was a little worried about it," Sweethawk mumbled. "He's been really aggravating her, and I wanted to help him apologize. Considering how Cindercall has the worst sleep out of any cat I've ever met, I figured he'd be able to apologize during the nighttime, when she's awake. Of course, I'd follow, just in case he said something dumb and made her angrier..."

"Aren't you slightly worried?" Junipersky asked.

"'Bout what?"

"He seems like, super mad that he wasn't able to apologize her."

"And...?"

"Oh, StarClan help you, I thought _Cindercall_ was oblivious..." Junipersky shook her head. "Maybe you'll figure it out." She fluffed out her fur. "Anyway, you should probably get some shuteye. Your expedition starts when Cindercall returns, and until then you've gotta do a lot of endurance training with Jaypaw."

"Aw, fox-dung, I forgot about that." Sweethawk nodded a farewell to Junipersky, and headed to the warrior's den.

Her eyes trailed to the den where Andy was staying, and saw him talking with Silver, who laughed at whatever he was saying with his angry expression.

Her stomach twisted a little, and she sighed.

_We've got plenty of time..._

* * *

Cindercall jerked awake, ears flat, gasping for air.

Once again, nightmares had dug into her head, and she found herself frozen beside Nettlepelt.

The tom curled tighter around her, gently licking her ear, and she let out a small sigh.

"Sorry to wake you..." She mumbled quietly, waiting until her body finally let her shift, shaking.

"It's okay," he replied softly, his voice but a whisper. "I want to be awake when you come out of one of your dreams. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Is it sunrise yet?" She asked, settling beside him, cuddling against his warmth.

"No, I think the moon is halfway from midsky to setting." Cindercall let out a small sigh of regret.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking at Nettlepelt's eyes, which were half open, watching her with a warm and worried expression. "You're getting no sleep because of me."

"You're fine," he purred softly, touching her nose. "Seriously, I don't mind. Do you want to try to sleep again, before we set out?"

"No," she shook her head, a fresh wave of terror seizing her as she thought about sleeping again. "I'm good."

"Alright, then why don't we just lay here? We should conserve our strength."

"That's a good idea..." She murmured.

The two fell silent, and Cindercall pressed her muzzle into his fur, listening to the sound of his breathing.

She thought of the battle with the wolves, of the Prophecy that haunted her, and of the battle that Nemora had told her about.

Cindercall closed her eyes, imagining for just a moment how it would feel to be a normal cat.

She wondered what it was like to be Junipersky, who's only weight on her shoulders was what she was going to do about her brother, Whiskerdapple.

She wondered what it was like to be Honeyacorn, who only worried about her siblings and their quarrels.

Cindercall let out a soft sigh, opening her eyes.

How she wished that she could be them, not worrying about the Prophecy and the wolves.

But she knew better than to wish for long, and she turned to the entrance of the den, as sunlight slowly began to fill the small crack as the sun rose and the moon fell.

Pearlight began to rise, and she followed, Nettlepelt with her. They slid out of the den, and Cindercall padded to the apprentice den while the other two headed to the entrance.

They had no time to wait for the apprentices to wake, but to her surprise, Fleetpaw and Kestrelpaw stepped out of the den as she approached, her apprentice yawning.

With a small, pleased nod, Cindercall beckoned them to the entrance, and the three cats headed over in silence.

Pearlight looked up at the sky, where the moon and sun were still sharing the deep blue, and sighed.

"We're a little behind on schedule," he mewed. "We were supposed to leave before the dawn patrol, according to Eelstar."

"Then we should make haste," Cindercall commented. "The dawn patrol is only just gathering." She glanced to where Redear was sliding out of the den, followed by Honeyacorn and Wetice.

"Let's go, then." Pearlight padded through the entrance, followed by Kestrelpaw.

Nettlepelt, Cindercall, and Fleetpaw were just about to head through, only for a loud yowl to halt them.

"Wait!"

Cindercall whipped around as a cat came up behind her, crouching down and quickly pinning them down.

It was Andy, and he looked up at her in surprise.

"Hey, now, calm down!" Silver squawked, as Cindercall got off of him.

"What in the name of StarClan are you two doing?" The grey warrior hissed quietly, as Andy scrambled to his paws. "We have cats that are sleeping, don't disturb them!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry, really." Silver lowered her ears. "He insisted we go see you off."

"Why'd ya jump on me like that?" Andy grumbled.

"You're the cloud-brained fool who ran up to me without warning."

"I'm pretty sure yowling wait was my warning."

"What do you want, Andy?" Cindercall sighed. "This isn't much of a farewell if that's what you're looking for."

"No, it's not," Andy shook his head. "I want you to stay. We both do."

The grey warrior blinked, glancing back at Nettlepelt, who squinted at the black and white loner in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's simple," Silver mewed, stepping forward. "If you go, who's going to keep others from attacking us?" She asked. "And who's gonna train us? Watch over Leila?" She looked at Cindercall with pleading eyes. "We don't want you to go, Cindercall... I'm sorry we've been rude, but please don't go..."

Cindercall stared at them, shaking her head.

"Leila's being watched by Lighteye and Eaglewhisker, and Sweethawk and Vinedust are training you. No one is going to attack you."

"But we still don't want you to leave," Andy mumbled.

"It's my duty to leave." She fluffed out her fur, giving each of them a small glare. "I am a warrior of MoonClan, my leader has asked me to go on an expedition with Nettlepelt, Pearlight, and the two apprentices Kestrelpaw and Fleetpaw. I will not have anyone stop me from continuing."

"But—"

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Pearlight shoved his head through the entrance of the camp, perking his ears. "We're even more behind."

"Apologies, Pearlight," Cindercall mewed, turning away from the two loners. "Let's go." Nettlepelt nodded, and the two padded side by side towards the entrance, Fleetpaw trailing behind.

Andy and Silver watched her go, ears low, tails curled around them.

When they felt soft pelts press against them.

Silver turned to see a she-cat—one that was called Honeyacorn, if she remembered correctly—sit beside her.

"Don't worry," the she-cat purred. "She'll be back soon enough."

"Yeah," the fluffy one, Junipersky, sat next to a very frustrated Andy. "Don't sweat it, kittens."

"We're not kittens."

"Whatever."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Pearlight asked, as they headed past the training meadow.

"They apparently didn't want me to leave," Cindercall sighed. "I don't know why. Andy didn't seem too keen on me the other day."

"Strange." Nettlepelt murmured. "Those cats sure are odd."

"No doubt." The grey warrior agreed.

Fleetpaw looked at Kestrelpaw, as the warriors chatted, and he glanced around.

"What is it?" The fluffy brown apprentice asked, looking at him. "Something the matter?"

"Well... I was gonna mention it earlier, but I figured it wasn't important... But..." He lowered his ears.

"But what?" Kestrelpaw prodded. "What's wrong?"

"Is it just me, or is Hollypetal's scent _really_ strong here...?"

As he mentioned it, Kestrelpaw _could_ smell the deputy's scent here, and it was very strongly mixed with the scent of MountainClan.

Weird.

"I think she's doing private patrols to the MountainClan border. Maybe something came up?" She asked.

"That's a good point..." Fleetpaw mewed, nodding.

But something about this scent caused him to feel uneasy.

What could possibly cause the deputy to go to the MountainClan border?

And by herself, for that matter?


	14. Chapter 12

Eelstar perked his ears up when he heard some of his Clanmates greeting Hollypetal back.

He stepped out of his den, padding up to her.

"There you are!" He mewed. "I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

Hollypetal rolled her eyes, flicking her tail.

"No where important," she muttered. "What did you need, Eelmask?"

"Eel_star._"

"Oh, sorry, slip of the tongue."

Eelstar narrowed his eyes.

She had always been a tough deputy, and having her call him Eelmask wasn't out of the ordinary.

But her scent was off.

"Hollypetal, come with me." He beckoned for the black she-cat to follow, and she did.

They entered Eelstar's den, and Eelstar sat on his nest, turning to look at her.

"What do you need?" She asked, her green eyes glowing, curious. Eelstar knew she could get down to work when she wanted to, but this curiosity also seemed off.

"You need to regain focus, I believe," Eelstar murmured. "You've been going off to who knows where after your duties are done. You should be in camp! If something unexpected happens, you should be there. Especially if you're going to become the next leader."

"All I'm doing is double checking the MountainClan border," Hollypetal scoffed. "I swear, I'm not doing anything crazy."

So that was why her scent was off. He could scent MountainClan now, mingling with hers.

"But why the MountainClan border? Why not SunClan?"

"SunClan hasn't been very hostile towards us," Hollypetal mewed. "But recently, the only border patrols that MountainClan ever sends consists of Foxtalon, Eaglesun, Pinetooth, and Jaggedbee. I don't know if you are _aware_ of this, Eelstar, but those four are the cruelest fighters in MountainClan. Each of them could take down a hawk by themselves."

"Why haven't you told me of this before?" Eelstar growled.

Hollypetal fell silent, lowering her ears.

"Well?"

"I figured you were busy enough," the she-cat finally hissed. "What, with worrying over little Cindercall and her stupid Prophecy."

"Cindercall is a warrior, and her Prophecy must be faced with a serious attitude!" Eelstar snapped. "I am the Clan leader, Hollypetal. I must be aware of everything that happens."

Hollypetal was quiet for a moment, before nodding curtly.

"Apologies, _Eelstar_," she spat his name as though it were vile, and turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have deputy business to attend to."

With that, she flicked her tail and left.

Eelstar watched her go, just as Oddbird entered the den, watching her leave.

"What was that about?" He mumbled.

"Nothing important," the leader sighed. "What did you need, Oddbird?"

"Well, Vinedust said I should let you know that Pearlight's team left a little late today."

"Another thing that I wasn't told of," Eelstar hissed. "Why did they leave late today?"

"Apparently Andy and Silver stopped them." Oddbird replied.

"I should go speak with them, then," Eelstar rose to his paws, and he and Oddbird exited his den.

Just in time for him to see Hollypetal leaving camp.

Eelstar's eyes narrowed, and he turned to Oddbird, who watched her leave as well.

"Oddbird," he murmured quietly. "I need you to do something for me. Tell no other cat about this."

"What is it?" Oddbird asked, leaning towards him.

"Follow her." Eelstar nodded to where Hollypetal had gone. "Tell me if she goes to the MountainClan border again. Do not engage with her."

"I understand." Oddbird mewed, nodding. He began to head towards the entrance, pausing for a moment.

Something came across the small tom, and he turned to Eelstar.

"Hey... Um..." He blinked. "Tell Eaglewhisker that I might be late with that promise hunting trip." With that, Oddbird turned and padded away. Eelstar watched him go, confused.

_I thought Fuzzymoon told me that they were going before sunset... He should be back by then..._ He shook his head, realizing they must've changed their time.

He watched Oddbird slip out of the camp, and sighed, thinking of Hollypetal's mysterious attitude.

_StarClan, please let me be wrong about her..._

* * *

"Cindercall, go ahead and begin explaining to Kestrelpaw and Fleetpaw what exactly we're doing," Pearlight mewed, turning to the grey she-cat. "Nettlepelt and I are going to scout ahead; there are a few paths we can take and I want to find the safest one."

"On it." Cindercall watched the two toms go, heading towards three pathways—all led to their destination, roughly, but each of them looked dangerous, with one going underground, one heading through a deep trench, and the other heading up along the cave. She turned to the apprentices, who were sitting down for a small breather while they waited.

"So we've gone a little more in depth on the expeditions while at camp," Cindercall mewed, as Kestrelpaw and Fleetpaw turned their attention to her. "Some of which you all know the basics; the expedition group and how it's set up, and all that. However, there are some things about expeditions you need to know."

"Like what?" Fleetpaw prompted. "I mean, we're just going to look at some territory, right?"

"Territory that could possibly be a home for Clanmates," Kestrelpaw pointed out, shoving him gently. "So what is it that we need to know?"

"Recently, thanks to the help of Vinedust, Fuzzymoon, and Oddbird—our main expedition team—we've been reworking the expedition strategies we've developed to make them a little safer. Can either of you tell me about the three phases?"

"Oh!" Fleetpaw jumped up. "I heard Lighteye talking about this with Oddbird!" He gasped. "They're, like, the different stages of an expedition: the discovery phase, inspection phase, and then the settlement phase, right?!"

"Exactly!" Cindercall purred. "Currently, we're in the inspection phase. Our whole purpose is to go to this area that Vinedust has discovered and inspect it. We're to clear out any possible threats, and we're also to determine whether or not it's an area where our Clan could live should anything happen. Our expedition team is called an investigation expedition, and that's what we're going to do. Does that make sense?"

The two apprentices nodded, and Fleetpaw curled his tail around his paws.

"So what's the discovery and settlement phases, and what are those like?" He asked.

"Well, the discovery phase is pretty simple!" Cindercall purred. "Those are the expeditions that go on for a while. From a week at the least, to over two moons at most. There was one discovery expedition that ended up lasting for three whole moons."

"Really?" Kestrelpaw gasped. "I can't imagine being away from camp that long."

"Most can't," Cindercall mewed. "Only certain cats can really handle those expeditions, so they aren't given out often. And we've put a pause on discovery expeditions until all currently discovered territory has been investigated."

"What about Settlement?" Fleetpaw asked. "What's that going to be like?"

"Well, we've never actually needed to go through a Settlement phase. Once we investigate territory, we're supposed to leave it for a moon, return once more, and if it's inhabitable, report it back to the leader." She twitched her tail. "Once the territory is needed, we will move a portion of our Clan over there, and then have our Clan split for an indefinite time."

"But wouldn't that be hard to lead?"

"I'm sure it would," Cindercall agreed. "But we must adapt to expand our Clan. The hollow can't hold us forever, especially if we get more kits in the nursery."

"Yeah," Fleetpaw mumbled. "It's just too bad that Leila, Andy, and Silver can't stay. Otherwise, our Clan will grow even more."

"Oh, they could stay, if they wanted." Cindercall purred.

"What?" Kestrelpaw and Fleetpaw looked at each other, confused. "But they're loners!" The brown she-cat protested. "They're not Clan cats!"

"You weren't born when it happened," Cindercall mewed. "But because of our ancestors, we began a new ceremony to welcome loners, rogues, or kittypets into our Clan. Fuzzymoon actually told me about it; he was a kittypet once upon a time."

"He was?" Fleetpaw gaped.

"He was." Cindercall nodded. "Fuzzymoon recalls the ceremony very clearly. It's a lot like a warrior ceremony, but it's welcoming them into the Clan and shedding their past lives as a loner, kittypet, or rogue."

"But isn't it against the code to welcome in those kind of cats?" Fleetpaw asked.

"No, not at all. It's against the code to turn to retrieving help from Twolegs, not to leave them and join a Clan." Cindercall twitched her tail. "Moonstar called it the inclusion rule, and she added it to the Warrior Code, but it's not really official. We just all accept it."

"I get it," Kestrelpaw mewed. "That actually makes sense! We need fresh blood to grow, right?"

"You can put it that way," Cindercall laughed. "But yes."

"Hey, we've found a good path!" Pearlight's call silenced the cats, and Cindercall turned to see the two toms waiting by the middle pass.

"Well," she mewed. "Let's go."

"Right!"


	15. Chapter 13

**hahahaha I'm back.**

**So I tooottallllyyy died, for reasons, and I'm sorry about that. I'm blaming it 90% on like Writer's Block (because that's absolute fact, I literally couldn't click words together even with my lil scripty thingy that I've got yeet).**

**So, sorry, here's that chapter I've been meaning to get out for, what, a month now? Longer?  
**

**Hecc, enjoy some hints to Sand's character and the plans of the wolves, the cats, and everything in between.**

* * *

"I don't want excuses."

Branch lowered his head, staring at his paws.

Sand stepped forward, ears low, teeth bared.

"I want to know why you only _just now_ sent her out there. For all we know, the cats might not even show up now! That area has been ignored for a whole moon-cycle!" Branch opened his mouth to speak, only for Sand to lunge for him, pinning him down. "She has been nursing the wounds we've given her for moon-cycles, and I want to know _why_."

"We've been studying the cat's movements, and if we didn't send her out then, she would've died—"

"I don't care if she could've died!" Sand roared. "We need those cats on our side." Her green eyes narrowed. "It is the _only_ way to defeat Scorch..." She got off of Branch, turning around. "The only way to renew myself as Alpha. To recreate the Pack of Desert."

"You could fight—"

"We need the cats as allies," Sand growled. "Our pack is large, after all." Her eyes grew cold, and she swiveled her head around, straightening her posture. "And those cats can help us."

"I really don't thi—"

"I'm not asking you to think, Branch," Sand snapped. "I'm asking you to do as I order. That is your only goal. You are _not_ my Beta, remember that."

Branch lowered his ears, staring at his paws.

Sand's dull nails dug into the dirt, and she let out a growl of anger.

"Make sure she doesn't die, lest you be damned to the Underneath." The tan wolf sneered. "I need this plan to go through, or else I'll lose the support of all of the wolves I've gathered."

"Yes, Alpha," Branch murmured, dipping his head, trying to hide his shaking paws.

And then, she was gone, disappearing with a flick of her ears.

Branch watched her leave, before turning and looking over his shoulder towards the hollow that he had been beside.

"If only," he breathed. "Sand had your desires, Feather." He closed his eyes. "If only she wanted what you wanted too..."

The brown wolf picked himself up, and vanished into the trees.

* * *

The sound of rushing water filled Cindercall's ears.

Turning towards her right, she twitched her nose, now scenting the smell of fresh water.

A waterfall was close by.

Knowing that it was most likely not their destination, Cindercall glanced at Pearlight, who was glancing towards a grove of pine trees to their left.

"Pearlight." She knew that if there was a waterfall here, it might be a shorter route to the waterfall they were looking for.

The white tom was silent for a moment, before glancing at her.

"Uh, what?" He blinked, as though just now registering her words.

"There's a waterfall to the right here," she mewed, nodding to the direction of the waterfall. Nettlepelt stood beside her, perking his ears up.

"I can hear it," he mewed. "Vinedust told me that we might run into several waterfalls along our path before we get to the one we're looking for." His tail twitched, glancing back at Pearlight. "I suggest we go this way."

Pearlight's ear twitched, and he couldn't help but stare at Nettlepelt and Cindercall, a thorn of pain digging into his heart as he saw how their fur brushed together, how their tails seemed to curl together seemingly unconsciously.

_Nettlepelt, are you doing this on purpose?_ He wanted to mutter, but he knew from the look on the tom's face that it wasn't meant to sting him. It was affection, pure and simple.

"Pearlight?" Cindercall's voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he swallowed.

"Uh... Right, yeah, we should go towards the waterfall." He stated, turning to go left.

"That's the wrong way!" Kestrelpaw's voice piped up, and Pearlight froze.

_Fox-dung_, he hissed to himself, before glancing at Kestrelpaw.

"You're absolutely right, Kestrelpaw. You were paying attention, good," he cleared his throat, hoping that the statement was enough to cover up his error. Cindercall curled her tail with delight, her gaze looking at Kestrelpaw, full of pride and affection for the young she-cat.

But Nettlepelt's eyes lingered, his deep amber eyes glowing with a stoic expression.

Of course Pearlight's mess up didn't get past him.

Even with Cindercall by his side, he could spot a ladybug on a blade of grass three tree-lengths away.

"Let's go," Pearlight announced, clearing his throat again.

As the cats moved on, Kestrelpaw padded up beside Pearlight, while Cindercall and Fleetpaw discussed decision making from a lead expeditioner's standpoint.

"I'm so excited," the brown apprentice squeaked, fur fluffed out as she hopped along beside her mentor. "It's too bad Jaypaw couldn't be here."

_It's absolutely okay he's not here, because otherwise I'd have more than two reminders of my emotional problems, **and** Sweethawk would be teasing me as if I had tripped into mouse dung._ But Pearlight didn't state that sentence, instead looking down at his apprentice with an amused gaze.

"It is a shame," he purred instead, flicking his tail. It was easier to pretend Kestrelpaw wasn't Cindercall's daughter, considering she looked more like her father than anything else. Kestrelpaw beamed up at him, her fur fluffing out with excitement.

"So what do you think we'll find at this place?" She asked, ears angled forward, tail swishing behind her. "I'm so excited, I want more of this!"

"We'll hopefully find a place to live," Pearlight couldn't help but be warmed by his apprentice's excitement. "If this pans out like Nettlepelt and I hope it does, we'll have a new Clan home for some of our Clanmates."

"I hope it works out." Kestrelpaw purred. "I can't wait!"

_Me either_, he thought. _The sooner this is over, the better._

* * *

Eelstar twitched his tail, looking up at the sky from his place at the base of the Stone Pile.

The expedition team was most likely going to be camping soon from the way the sun was positioned above the horizon. He wondered if they had made it to their first landmark yet.

A sigh left his chest, and he closed his eyes.

"You look pretty stressed out." The voice made Eelstar's eyes snap open, and he turned around to see Eaglewhisker padding up to him.

"You look like you should be getting some rest," Eelstar replied, glancing at her ragged fur and worry-wearied eyes.

"I will," she said. "My kits have been driving me a bit crazy," she purred with laughter. "I can't wait for when Oddbird comes back. Did he tell you where he was going?"

Eelstar hesitated.

Oddbird hadn't returned, and it was close to sundown, when Eelstar had sent him off before sunhigh.

"No clue," he finally murmured. If Eaglewhisker had noticed his pause, she didn't speak.

Instead, the she-cat sat beside him, yawning.

"I wish he'd hurry up. I really miss hunting with him." She mumbled. "I want to go at least once today before the sunsets. If he gets back now, we'll have time..." Her tail twitched with annoyance.

"I'm sure he'll be returning soon." Eelstar purred.

They sat like that for a while, in complete silence.

Wetice and Redear picked up some prey from the fresh-kill pile; Mumblebee dipped his head to them as he headed to the Elder's den with some poppy seed; and Junipersky gave them a small mew of goodnight as she headed to the Warrior's Den for shut eye.

At this point, the moon had climbed up from it's slumber, sending the sun to rest beneath the horizon.

Eelstar was getting worried, now.

Why haven't they returned? Oddbird and Hollypetal both should've returned by now.

His deputy usually made it into camp by moonrise, and Oddbird was simply sent to watch her.

Was the tom okay?

What about his deputy?

"Y'know, Oddbird really respects you." Eaglewhisker's sudden statement pulled Eelstar out of his thoughts, and he looked at her blankly.

"He what?"

"He respects you. I mean, we all do, but he _really_ looks up to you." The she-cat had a small look in her eye, as though she were remembering something from the past. "Oddbird's always had his issues. He rarely spoke to other cats because his main goal in life was to become a leader. The fact that Cindercall considers him a friend amazes me, since he rarely spoke to her at all when we were apprentices."

"I imagine it's almost every kit's dream to become a leader," Eelstar murmured. "It was my dream, along with Larchsplash's as well. At some point, I imagine most kits have that desire."

"Not me," Eaglewhisker shook her head. "I kinda wanted to become a medicine cat apprentice." Her ear twitched. "But Mumblebee was still Quietsong's apprentice at the time, so I didn't try for it. Then I fell in love with the warrior life, and then in love with Fuzzymoon." She let out a sigh. "Oddbird and I didn't have a solid relationship when we were kits."

"You two and Lighteye seemed close, though." He pointed out.

"I guess you could consider it as a closeness." She shrugged. "But he and I didn't get along. Lighteye was always the peacekeeper." She glanced at him. "But I never forgot his dream. When he started talking to me more, I was ecstatic, and I wanted to help him become a better warrior. Then the battle happened, and things were a blur, and suddenly you were leader and Hollypetal was deputy." Her eyes dropped to the ground. "And he still wanted to follow you. I thought he would've given up, and that he would become angry. But instead, he follows your orders and everything you do, even if it's not directly given."

"Why are you bringing this up?" Eelstar asked, cocking his head. "Are you trying to promote your brother as a deputy candidate even when Hollypetal is still my active deputy?"

"No, no," Eaglewhisker laughed. "I'm not sure _why_ I brought it up. I guess I felt like you needed to know... No one appreciates Oddbird much—he's the cat in the back of the group that works hard but doesn't get noticed for it. I wanted you to know how valuable of a warrior he is to you. To this Clan."

"I'm aware of each and every one of my warrior's value." Eelstar mused. "Oddbird has not gone unnoticed, I assure you. Like every warrior in MoonClan, he does his best. I can't express enough appreciation to you all, no matter how much I feel it."

"That's good to hear," Eaglewhisker sighed. "Anyway, I think it's time I get some sleep. He'll probably be back later tonight. Make sure he knows I want to hunt tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do." Eelstar watched as Eaglewhisker began to head to the nursery, his mind quiet.

Guilt began to tug at his pelt, and he recalled the warrior's willingness to go on this mission.

When Oddbird came back, he'd make sure to show his appreciation for the tom's dedication.

Eelstar turned his gaze towards the entrance, tail twitching.

Who was supposed to be on guard tonight? Hollypetal hadn't alerted him of who would be watching the camp.

Rising to his paws, he headed towards the entrance, ready to go address the guards and let them know to keep an eye out for Oddbird and Hollypetal.

When a caterwaul split the air.

"_Help me_!" The voice cried, sounding as though it were just outside of the camp.

Before Eelstar could charge through, Hollypetal limped inside, dragging Oddbird behind her.

Her coat was covered in large gashes and bites, and blood dribbled from her mouth and from the wounds.

Wheezing, the she-cat dropped Oddbird, collapsing to the ground.

Eelstar lunged for her, as Mumblebee came charging out from his den, ears perked to see what was going on.

Other cats had begun climbing out of their dens, focusing their attention towards the entrance, as Eelstar crouched over Hollypetal.

"What happened?!" He breathed.

There was more blood than he thought.

Hollypetal was badly injured, but Oddbird was covered in blood. His pelt had turned crimson, and long gashes and claw marks covered his fur. His copper eyes were wide, his jaw hanging open as though he was in the middle of a scream.

His deputy shook beside him, her eyes staring at the tom unblinking.

"Hollypetal," he breathed, whipping around as Mumblebee rushed towards them, having retrieved both cobwebs and marigold. "What happened?" Cats began to surround them, gasping in horror at the sight of Oddbird's unmoving body, and Hollypetal's horrifying injuries.

A cry rose above the crowd, and Eaglewhisker shoved through, curling around her brother, sobbing.

"I..." Hollypetal wheezed, staring at the tom and his sister. "I'm sorry..." She wheezed.

"Everyone move out of the way!" Mumblebee snapped, quickly shoving marigold leaves over Hollypetal's coat, binding it with cobwebs. "She needs space! Go!" He glanced at Eaglewhisker, who sobbed into her brother's fur. "They both need it."

The cats began to disperse, backing up and crouching around the hollow.

Not one dared to enter the warrior den.

Not without knowing what happened.

Fuzzymoon came pelting for his mate, Lighteye and Volenose following behind them, wailing in horror at the sight of Oddbird's body.

"Hollypetal," Eelstar whispered once more. "What in StarClan's name happened?"

The deputy's green eyes finally swiveled from Oddbird's body, raking up to meet Eelstar's gaze.

"MountainClan..." She whispered, fear blinding her gaze. "Shadowcry..."

"What? Speak up, I beg of you," Eelstar breathed.

"Shadowcry... Oddbird." Tears blurred her gaze, and she dropped her eyes to the ground. "She was aiming for me... He came out of nowhere, out of the brush... Took the blows..." She closed her eyes.

"What are you saying, Hollypetal?" Eelstar urged.

"Shadowcry killed Oddbird." The warrior breathed.

"What?" Eelstar felt rooted to the spot. "No... That's impossible, she—"

"_Shadowcry killed him!_" She wailed, tipping her head back and cutting off Eelstar. "_Shadowcry killed Oddbird!_"

Eelstar backed away, as the Clan around him began wailing in horror and anger.

A black cat from MountainClan had slain one of his warriors.

As his Clan called out for blood against the warrior that was not even present, Eelstar felt a revelation dawn in his mind.

The fact that he ever doubted his deputy tore at him.

And now his mistrust has caused the life of one of his warriors.

_StarClan_, he breathed to himself. _Help us._


	16. Chapter 14 (And Update!)

**Hi okay, so this is sort of an update/telling you guys stuff chapter; it also has stuff plot wise, so keep scrolling below if ya wanna read up on what's new in Silent Calling!  
**

**Now, for those who are curious and stuff, I wanna apologize.  
**

**I've been offline for awhile now due to mental health issues, circumstance, and work.  
**

**But, with quarantine comes a lot of time on my hands, and I'm doing a lot better mentally, _and_ I've purchased my very own computer!  
**

**So, hopefully I'll be able to upload more.**

**I'm incredibly sorry for the people who really got into the story, and for the newcomers who thought that this might not get updated again.**

**I'm hoping I can dish out more, much better content than before, and I hope you guys will keep reading and reviewing!**

**It's really nice having support and stuff for this story, so thanks for your patience everyone.**

**It really, really means a lot.**

**Now, without further ado, here's the long-awaited (but terribly short) chapter that I've been writing for six months now!**

* * *

Eelstar sat in his cave, head resting on his paws.

The night had been insane, and Mumblebee had decided to hold off Oddbird's vigil until the morning.

Eelstar knew that the tom would probably work hard through the night to make sure the warrior's body was prepped and ready for the vigil, but worry tore at Eelstar's chest.

A black cat had killed one of his warriors.

A cat from MountainClan.

But the Prophecy had stated that the Mountain would crumbled to the Moon.

That meant MoonClan would survive whatever was coming, right?

His Clan wouldn't be in danger.

_He really respects you, y'know?_

Eaglewhisker's voice echoed in his head.

How ironic that they had been discussing the warrior's devotion to Eelstar and his Clan, only for Oddbird to arrive to his home dead; killed by a MountainClan warrior...

Eelstar pressed his muzzle into his paws, closing his eyes.

Everything had gone wrong, and he had suspected his deputy out of fear.

He couldn't let this get out of paw, he couldn't let fear and worry drive him to make wrong decisions.

His Clan depended on it.

* * *

Mumblebee hovered over Oddbird's body, his eyes heavy as he slowly continues his work.

The scratches and mauling marks on the tom's body were incredibly difficult to cover, and some how, the scent of death continued to permeate the rosemary he continuously rubbed on his pelt.

_Poor cat_... He exhales slowly, patching up more of the wounds. _This... it looks more like torture than a scramble... Shadowcry, why...?_

"Mumblebee."

Mumblebee doesn't respond to his name at first, pausing in his movements, before slowly turning and blinking at the one who spoke his name.

It was Hollypetal.

The she-cat was stretched out in her nest, her wounds still freshly wrapped in cobwebs and horsetail-goldenrod poultice to prevent infection.

"Yes, Hollypetal?" He echoes quietly.

"Can you stop mumbling please?" The black cat asks with a flick of her tail. "I understand your name is Mumblebee, but not everyone has to live up to what their name is."

The tom is quiet for a moment, blinking at her in shock.

"Uhm...? I... I apologize," he begins. Hollypetal raises her tail to silence him.

"Look, look, it's fine," she snaps, huffing slightly. Her eyes flicker over Oddbird's body, and she turns her gaze outside. "I get it, really, I do. Oddbird's gone, and you've gotta make sure I don't get infection or whatever. I get it. I just... Want some good rest, without hearing your voice, got it?"

Mumblebee pauses again, glancing outside.

It was night, and Mumblebee was confident that, should he go outside, the moon would be close to the center of the sky, preparing for it's descent into dawn.

"Right..." He agrees softly. "I... Sorry, again, I am."

The tom turns away from her, back to Oddbird's body, still shaken by Hollypetal's tone.

She seemed frustrated, annoyed even.

She didn't seem like a cat who'd just lost a Clanmate.

_It's just shock_, he comments inwardly. _You and Quietsong saw things like this all the time. By StarClan, this is how Deadcreek acted after Kestrelfrost passed._

He swallows, staring over Oddbird's body, before glancing back at Hollypetal.

The she-cat was quietly grooming her paws, unaware that the tom was watching her.

He watched her sharp claws unsheathe, and watched as she nibbled away and cleaned them.

Her eyes were flinty and quiet, as she looked out into the night.

A chill ran down Mumblebee's spine, and he turned back to Oddbird's body.

Now he understood.

She was angry.

It was the same kind of look that he had seen with Cindercall back in the Battle for the Moon Circle.

Rage.

Pure and seething rage, undiluted by any means.

His paws trembled over Oddbird's body, and he felt another chill run down his spine.

_Shadowcry... What... What have you done...?_

He exhales slowly, forcing his limbs to keep from shivering.

_Focus, Mumblebee,_ he thinks to himself. _Your Clan needs you to be strong. These wounds **must** be hidden. For the sake of those close to him._

His eyes flicker over Oddbird's body, and he returns to work, binding and hiding the wounds and scars best he could.

After all...

It was all he could do.


	17. Chapter 15

Andy sits, staring out into the camp in silence, his fur bristling against the cool night air.

"Oh, here you are," the voice mews from behind him. He turns, seeing Silver standing there, her tail flicking as she settles beside him. "I figured you'd be in the cave." She comments.

"I was," Andy snorts, settling down on the ground, his tail curling around him as he looks along the edge of the hollow. "But I can't stand being in there now. Not after what happened." His ears pin to his head. "Cindercall said that the Clans were mostly peaceful, didn't she? Said that they didn't usually fight aside from border skirmishes... but now..." He shakes his head. "Oddbird's dead. The very cat we ran into in the tree; the one we met like, what, three days ago? More? Less? He's _dead_. And we could be next."

"You sound so dramatic," Silver huffs. "But... you have a point. Those MoonClan cats... they looked mad. Andy... I'm a little worried that we're stuck in something we don't want to be apart of."

"Then we should get Leila out of here; get her to a twoleg."

"We can't," she mutters. "The kittens are too weak, and we can't get rid of them. We're going to have to wait and do what we can to keep her safe."

Andy scoffs, casting a glare at the silver-furred she-cat.

"They're _his_ kits," he sneers. "We can get rid of them just fine. That's what we planned, isn't it?"

Silver pauses.

She remembers Cindercall's fierce words. The angered look in her eye.

"It is," she agrees. "But... but what if Cindercall's right? What if they aren't monsters like he was?"

"Cindercall was wrong about this peace," he snaps. "She can be wrong about those kits, too. I'm not going to let some soft she-cat try to fool us. We've already been through that before, and I won't let it happen again. We've got to get Leila out of here before it's too late." His tone softens. "I can't watch her get hurt anymore."

Silver's ears lower, and she nods.

"No, we can't." She gets to her paws. "I'm going to turn in for the night, Andy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Andy's eyes flicker up to Silver.

"Alright," he says. "And, just so you know; we leave in a week. It'll give us enough time to rest, and for these cats to give us plenty of hunting training. We should use that to our advantage."

"Right." Silver turns and pads to the cave, tail swishing quietly.

Something about this...

It... felt wrong.

* * *

Cindercall found herself looking to the night sky, the stars glittering and shimmering.

They had found Pine Rock just before sunset, having settled their camp for the night beneath it's tree-like appearance. Nettlepelt, Pearlight, and Fleetpaw snoozed away, Cindercall taking first watch.

But Kestrelpaw was still awake, sitting beside Fleetpaw, watching her mother in silence.

The grey she-cat's gaze was light and warm, reflecting the burning light of the sky within their blue color.

_Redear said this was normal,_ Kestrelpaw thought. _So... maybe I should ask why...? _Jaypaw wasn't here, and Kestrelpaw could handle whatever happened. She had to. For her and her brother's sanity.

She slowly rises to her paws, padding towards Cindercall, her steps hesitant in the soft, springy grass.

"Did you need something, Kestrelpaw?" The grey she-cat's voice was soft and gentle, and Kestrelpaw froze in her steps.

The brown apprentice watches Cindercall, who's gaze had shifted from the sky and had turned to her.

"I... uh..."

Cindercall's whiskers twitch, and she hums slightly, turning back to the sky.

"You seem a little stressed out, Kestrelpaw," she comments softly after a moment. "Why don't you come sit with me for a bit?"

Kestrelpaw's ears twitch and she hesitantly joins the grey she-cat's side, settling beside her, turning her gaze to the sky.

For a moment, they sat in silence, watching the night sky as it glittered and glowed, the moon slowly moving it's way towards the center of the sky. It was peaceful, in the soft silence; Kestrelpaw only heard their breathing, and she didn't feel disturbed or worried much, as she watched the sky.

It was... peaceful.

"Nice, isn't it?" Cindercall's words echoed her thoughts, and Kestrelpaw turned to her mother, blinking. "The stars... they really are peaceful and calming after a rough day of travel, don't you agree?" She hums. "Maybe more than that. They're just... nice to look at after a rough day in general."

"I... suppose they are," Kestrelpaw agrees quietly. "Is it because that's where our ancestors are? They're in Silverpelt, so they calm us down whenever we look at them?"

Cindercall's ears twitch, and she doesn't reply for a moment, before she slowly begins to nod her head.

"That does make quite a bit of sense. Our ancestors are looking down on us and calming us so that we can prepare for tomorrow. That's probably why it's so calming." She looks to Kestrelpaw with a twitch of her whiskers and a warm gaze on her face. "But you feel it too? The calm feeling in your fur?"

Kestrelpaw nods before she can even think, her gaze flickering back up to the sky.

"Yeah," she says. "It's really nice. Is this why you always look up here? Because it calms you down?"

"Yes, that's exactly why," she says. "I also feel closer to StarClan when I look up here; it makes me feel close to the family I have that's passed on. It's very comforting."

Kestrelpaw's ears twitch.

_StarClan,_ the word echoed in her mind. _Goosekit... Are you watching us right now?_ She looked up at the sky, her gaze somber as she studies each shimmering star. Which one was her brother? Which one was that small black and white kitten that had passed away almost a moon ago? Would she recognize him when she saw him?

"Do you miss Goosekit...?" She asks aloud, her voice soft as she looks to her mother. Cindercall glanced at her, eyes wide with slight surprise at the question.

"Of course I do," she says. "A lot. But I'm reminded that I'll see him again one day, so it doesn't weigh on me as much as you might think." She brushed her tail over Kestrelpaw's shoulder. "So, if it weighs on you, I suggest you remember that as well. One day, when you've served your Clan and lived a wondrous life... you'll see Goosekit again. And you'll be able to tell him about it, and share tongues with him once more. Always remember that, and you'll find that... losing a loved one isn't as hard as you might think..."

Kestrelpaw's eyes widened slightly.

She hadn't expected such a thoughtful answer to her question. She had imagined bitter words or maybe a small stiff 'yes', but... not that.

She silently presses closer to Cindercall, not responding to her words. But she didn't need to. Cindercall pressed back gently, curling her tail around her daughter comfortingly.

Casting her gaze to the sky once more, both she-cats falling silent in awe of their ancestors and the stars.

* * *

"Hey! Lightning Oak should be just up this ridge!" Pearlight's words made Kestrelpaw jerk her head away from her and Fleetpaw's conversation, instead perking her ears towards her mentor. The white-and-silver tom was nodding up towards a small rocky silhouette, his eyes glancing around and alert as he slowly begins to make his way towards it. Nettlepelt followed close behind, Cindercall on his flank.

Fleetpaw looked to Kestrelpaw.

"Lightning Oak was the last landmark, right? Before the waterfall hollow where we're trying to make a new camp?" He asks excitedly, his whiskers twitching.

"Yeah, I think so," Kestrelpaw agreed. "C'mon, let's catch up; maybe we'll see the waterfall nearby?" Fleetpaw laughs, shaking his head.

"Probably not," he replies, before falling in step beside her as they bound after the warriors.

The group of cats made their way up the rocky slope, stopping at the top to survey the area briefly. Kestrelpaw's eyes swept over the tops of the trees below, her ears perked and nose twitching as excitement pooled in her stomach. Once again, she was reminded of how incredible this was. This was territory that few other cats had seen, let alone walked through.

And she was one of the ones chosen for this mission.

Her gaze turned to Pearlight, her eyes glowing with excitement as she flicks her tail over to the forest below, specifically to a large expanse of meadow-land with a single, charred tree stump in the center.

"This is it, right? That's Lightning Oak?"

Pearlight looked at his apprentice with a nod, his whiskers twitching with amusement at her excitement.

"Yep," he says. "That's our next landmark. Let's head there before we settle for our rest." He beckons the others with his tails, and the cats head down the ridge towards the oak.

Kestrelpaw's paws buzzed with excitement, and she nudged Fleetpaw.

"We're so close! Just think; you and I are the first apprentices who are going to see this place!" Fleetpaw glances at her, his ears furrowed towards her as he cocks his head.

"Well, yeah. That's the whole point, right? To teach us and stuff about expeditions?"

Kestrelpaw rolls her eyes, prodding him in the side.

"That's not the point, fur-brain!" She snorts. "It's like we're Moonstar, going out to find the home for MoonClan! It's new; it's a place where our Clan might _live_ in years to come. What's new to us now... It would one day become normal to other cats! Isn't that amazing?!"

Fleetpaw shrugs, flicking his ears.

"No, not super amazing. But it's pretty cool that we're the first ones to hunt here. Breaking in the new territory!"

Kestrelpaw sighs, shaking her head.

"Oh, nevermind," she grumbles, rolling her eyes. "You don't get it."

"Nope, I guess not," Fleetpaw shrugs, flicking her with his tail. "All I know is that I can't wait for when we can hunt. I'm _starving_."

Kestrelpaw shouldered him in annoyance, huffing as they move through the trees.

"You can be more patient, y'know. We're almost there." As she said this, they broke into the clearing of the Lightning Oak, and she gives Fleetpaw a look. "See?"

"Yes! Prey!" Fleetpaw bounded forward, as Cindercall, Nettlepelt, and Pearlight stopped by the Lightning Oak. Kestrelpaw watched as they begin to set up a resting spot, sending Fleetpaw and Cindercall off on a hunting trip while Nettlepelt scouted the meadow and Pearlight and Kestrelpaw remained to set up the camp.

None of them looked as excited as Kestrelpaw felt.

Her ears lowered.

Was this not exciting or something?

She paused as Pearlight beckoned her over, everyone else moving to take care of their tasks, and she approached the white-and-silver tom.

"Alright, come with me to inspect the Lightning Oak. We want to make sure nothing's made a den in the roots; sometimes foxes will do that."

"Okay," she replies, following him as they move towards the charred tree.

They moved through the tree's roots, inspecting and sniffing each inch, their paws testing the roots to see if their weight could make for a decent den roof.

When they were finished, Pearlight stepped back.

"All clear, then," he states. "We should be good to rest here." He turns to Kestrelpaw, to speak, before pausing.

Maybe it was the expression on her face, maybe it was just how she had been acting, but he watches her curiously.

"You okay?" He asks. Kestrelpaw's ears twitch.

"Uh..." She lowers her ears. "Yeah, I guess... it just seems that everyone's not as interested in this expedition."

Pearlight pauses, tail flicking as he sits in the grass.

"Well, Nettlepelt, Cindercall, and I... we've all been on plenty of expeditions, so it's not new for us. It's exciting, yes, but we're less likely to show it. But it's not only that, Kestrelpaw. Some cats are born with an innate desire to explore. To seek out new territory. A lot of those cats end up liking expeditions far more than anything else, and they tend to become expeditioners for the Clan. It helps them serve the Clan they love, while also serving their heart. You might have that desire, while other cats do not. Does that make sense?"

Kestrelpaw cocked her head.

"Yeah, it does," she agrees. "But... is it uncommon or something? Fleetpaw and I used to love hearing expedition stories. I thought he would be just as excited."

"Well, he may not have been as excited for those stories as you, or maybe he's lost that desire. I can't say for sure." He shrugs. "What I _can_ say for sure is this; just because other cats may not find it as exciting, doesn't mean you shouldn't. Expeditions are things that are unique to the Clans of this mountain. They're interesting to be apart of, and it's okay to feel excitement for it. It just means you'd like expeditioning more than another cat."

Kestrelpaw relaxes slightly, her ears perking towards Pearlight.

"Do you like expeditioning, Pearlight?" She asks.

"Yes," he purrs. "My brother loves it far more than I do, but I do appreciate being free in the wild and finding places for our Clan to inhabit. It feels like I'm helping my Clan more and more each day. It's lovely, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Kestrelpaw's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Really? I'm so glad you feel the same! I love being out here; we're going to find places for MoonClan to live, and one day, what's new to us will be normal for some other cat. That's so exciting and amazing..."

"Isn't it?" Pearlight agrees, his whiskers twitching. "One day, that second camp may be full of queens and kits, all growing and learning their new territory, being completely at home there, instead of at the main camp. I'm just as excited, I just... don't show it as much."

He lifts his head towards the Lightning Oak, his eyes burning with excitement.

"This is a big step for MoonClan. A big step for our warriors and our queens. This place... It's important."

Kestrelpaw stared in awe at Pearlight, her tail flicking back and forth.

"Yeah," she agrees softly. "It is."


	18. Chapter 16

**Me: *says I'll be able to post more***

**Also Me: *doesn't post for a solid two more months***

**Yeah, sorry about that. Quarantine is great free time but it also totally tanked my mental health so like, I was struggling for a bit. Thankfully, I'm much better now! I'm not gonna promise about posting more so that I don't feel the weight of failure when I don't keep up to said promise, so I hope you all can forgive me for that, but I _will_ promise that I'll do my absolute best to start (which is easy because I'm living every day just doing my best, so no weight of failure :D). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and again, real sorry!**

* * *

Kestrelpaw lifted her head as Nettlepelt returned, the tom moving over to where she and Pearlight were resting.

"So far, everything's clear," he mews. "I didn't see any dangers, and the only scents I found were prey-scent. Not even a stale badger."

"Good," Pearlight replied. "Hopefully that means we're safe here." He pauses, whiskers twitching before his gaze glances to Kestrelpaw.

The apprentice watched curiously as Pearlight nudged Nettlepelt around the tree, and further off, saying that he wanted to discuss the route they were taking. Her ears twitched with excitement.

_Well, if they're talking about the route, it wouldn't hurt to listen in, right? _She hummed to herself, her tail twitching. _I mean... If I'm gonna become an expedition cat, I should learn as much as I can!_

She fumbled under the roots of the tree, where a small dug-out, shallow hole greeted her. Something she had found while Pearlight and her had been searching. The den the cats would rest in for the night.

She slowly crawled beneath the tree roots, ears perking as she scooted closer to the side that Nettlepelt and Pearlight had gone. As quiet as a fox, she shifted closer until she could hear them murmuring in hushed tones, their voices just barely reaching her ears.

"...no scent of one?" Pearlight was asking.

"None," Nettlepelt replied stiffly, his ears low. But the pause in his voice seemed to make Pearlight's gaze darken.

"Nettlepelt..." He hisses softly. "You can't hide it if you did catch a scent of one."

"It doesn't matter," the tabby tom mews briskly. "It was just one. Heavily injured. Don't worry about it."

"Did you see it?" Pearlight gaped.

"No." Nettlepelt shook his head. "I just... You _can't_ tell Cindercall."

Kestrelpaw froze. This wasn't route discussion. Nettlepelt had found something... And wanted to hide it from Cindercall?

The apprentice never once knew of a time that Nettlepelt hid things from his mate; not at all.

"We need to-"

"If we tell Cindercall, she'll take it into her own paws," Nettlepelt hisses quietly. "She thinks she has to do this alone; you remember what happened. During the battle. I... I can't let her get hurt like that again, and even if there's _one_ wolf, there's a _chance_ that-"

"She'll go to sleep," Pearlight replied. "And possibly never wake again."

The stone cold silence reached Kestrelpaw, and her eyes widened.

"We got lucky last time," Nettlepelt whispered, his voice choked slightly with emotion. "She woke up. I can't risk her going out and doing it all over again. Hurting herself because she doesn't want to lose anyone else."

Pearlight's ears pinned to his head.

"Cindercall's a warrior, Nettlepelt," he hissed softly. "You _know_ what's on her shoulders. You can't keep protecting her from this kind of thing."

"And she can't keep protecting me or anyone else!" Nettlepelt retorted. "If I told her about that creature, she'd storm up to it and kill it. But what if there's more? What if I _missed something_? What if she dies-"

Pearlight's paw was quick, cuffing the tabby tom over the ear, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"No." He snapped. "Don't you go do that to yourself, you fur-brain. What happened with Hazelpaw _wasn't your fault_. No one's going to die because of you, cloud-head. You're the best damn observer we've got in this Clan. There's no way you missed anything. Not when you've got Milkthroat's blood in you."

Nettlepelt's ears lowered, and Kestrelpaw stared at her paws.

All of their words made no sense, but it sounded scarier and scarier with each breath.

Was her mother at risk? Was Cindercall going to die?

She could only think of Goosekit. Of how he died before she could have said goodbye.

Maybe Cindercall didn't hate her, but even if she did... Kestrelpaw didn't want her to die... There was too much she had to say to her.

A loud yowl split the air, making Kestrelpaw squeak in surprise, her head ramming into the underside of the tree. Groaning, she scrambled out the way she had come, to see Cindercall and Fleetpaw trotting back to the tree, prey in jaws.

"The forest is rich with food!" The grey warrior announced proudly, dropping a rabbit onto the ground. "And Fleetpaw did amazing out there." She nodded to the young tom, who proudly placed down a thrush and a pair of mice. Nettlepelt and Pearlight quickly rounded the corner, any sign of their conversation wiped off their faces. The brown tabby greeted his mate with a touch of the nose and a purr, while Pearlight moved to Kestrelpaw, nudging her softly.

"Why don't you pick out some prey?" He purrs sweetly. "You've done good work today, and you earn a good rest."

Kestrelpaw nodded slowly, not meeting his gaze, before moving towards Fleetpaw and taking a mouse.

Quick and quiet, she moved back to the tree, curling up as she stared at the limp mouse.

_Will this... one day be Cindercall...?_

She looked at the other cats. Cindercall seemed completely unknowing of what might happen. Fleetpaw too. And Pearlight and Nettlepelt...

They were hiding it all so that they wouldn't worry.

Her eyes returned to the mouse.

_StarClan..._ She whispers in her mind._ You already have Goosekit... Please don't take Cindercall from me too..._

* * *

Sweethawk stared blankly out at the camp, her tail curled around her paws.

Lighteye and Eaglewhisker were hunched beside her, the sisters quiet and huddled together like kittens who had lost their mother.

With a stab of pain, she could even remember that. The scars over her face throbbed as she looked at the medicine cat den.

She wanted to speak. To say something...

But she couldn't.

What was there to say?

Eaglewhisker's gaze was dark as Mumblebee emerged from the medicine cat den, Eelstar helping him carefully move Oddbird's body out into the center of the camp.

Larchsplash, Deadcreek, Heatherheart, and Longspring were quick to join their aid, the six cats taking on the weight of the young warrior's body.

As the Clan slowly began to gather, Sweethawk felt a pained heaviness in her chest.

Oddbird didn't deserve this. Maybe he didn't talk much, and maybe she hadn't been as close to him as she had been with his sisters, but...

She still remembered the days where she would play-fight him and the others.

Oddstar versus Sweetstar; two kits who were young and excited for life as a warrior.

Maybe she hadn't been close with him, but... A part of her still wanted to see which one of them might've become leader one day.

But if Oddbird was dead...

She'd never know... Not truthfully. Not even played out between them if neither of them became leader.

The thought that she'd never have small races side by side with the tom during hunting patrols again stung harder than anything else.

Her gaze flickered to Eaglewhisker and Lighteye, who had pressed even closer to each other as Oddbird's body was laid in the center of camp.

If it hurt this bad for her, she couldn't imagine what they were feeling.

The two sisters moved forward as the elders backed away, Mumblebee staying by Oddbird's side. Eelstar moved over to Sweethawk, sitting beside her, his thin tail curling around his paws.

As the rest of the Clan gathered to pay their respects, Sweethawk held herself reserved, watching in silence even as Vinedust moved forward, nestling beside Volenose, Lighteye, Fuzzymoon, and Eaglewhisker.

She watched, silent.

"You're... quiet..." Eelstar mewed softly after a moment, his voice breaking the tense silence that had settled over them.

Sweethawk didn't reply at first, her ears lowering against her head.

With a long, tired sigh, she looked to her former mentor.

"When... When I was a kit..." She whispered. "No one ever told me about this..." Her gaze flickered back to Oddbird's body. "First, it was the Battle for the Moon Circle... We lost... so many... Jaggedstar, Milkthroat, Greysong, Timbermask, Shiningdawn, Moonbreeze, Ashwater... And before then, we lost Skyfleet... Squirrelkit..." Tears welled in her eyes. "Aspenfang..."

Eelstar pressed into her pelt comfortingly, his yellow eyes soft with pain.

"I know..." He agreed. "This has been... A very hard few seasons..."

"Not just seasons," she whispers. "Eelstar... I hate that I'm even breathing this... but... do you think Cindercall's birth was... a curse...?"

Eelstar reeled back, his ears pinning to his head, his eyes wide.

"Sweethawk!" He hisses quietly, taken aback. "How–why—"

"Stop," she whispers. "I know how it sounds... And I care about Cindercall, more than anything... but..." Her gaze turned to Eelstar, wide and unblinking, fear and panic in her watery eyes. "All of this... It's not normal, is it? All that death...? And the Prophecy—"

"The Prophecy was out of her paws," Eelstar retorted softly.

"I know it was!" She replied, her voice lowering below a whisper. "I know she couldn't choose it... I'm not saying she should've been born, Eelstar... I'm just... I..."

"What Sweethawk is asking," Mumblebee's voice cut them off, and the two turned to him in shock. His eyes were dark and quiet, as he sat in front of them. "No... What Sweethawk is _saying_, is that this Prophecy is a curse... Not Cindercall. Am I right?"

She nodded, her gaze dropping to her paws.

"I wish... I wish we were all just normal. Normal cats, with normal lives in a Clan... But all of us had the bad luck to be born in the first Prophecy that our Clans ever had..." Her ears lowered. "Fire alone saves our Clan; Darkness, air, water, and sky will come together and shake the forest to it's roots, nothing will be the same now nor has it ever been before; There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws; After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing..." She sighs. "All of them sound so cool, and amazing... but... if this is what a Prophecy is really like..." Her gaze lifts to the two of them. "Then beg StarClan to take it back."

Mumblebee shuffled his paws as Sweethawk stared into him, and his eyes seemed to only darken.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers. "But Quietsong... she always told me the moment she got the Prophecy, that... that StarClan didn't just hand it out to us because they wanted to... It was shown to them, and then shown to her... A Prophecy isn't something we fulfill because we were told to... a Prophecy is something we fulfill because there's no way around it... no way to reverse time or take it back... it's not something we can just toss away, it's..." he sighs. "It's beyond even StarClan's control..."

Sweethawk fell silent, her gaze dropping to the ground.

"So... when will it end?" She whimpers.

"When the Prophecy is fulfilled," Mumblebee whispers. "And... and no one knows when and how it'll happen..."

Sweethawk fell silent, and her paws tore at the grass.

A soft tail nudged both her and Mumblebee, and they looked up to Eelstar, who now stood, his gaze fixed on both of them.

"Listen to me," he whispers, his gaze flickering to the cats holding vigil. "Beyond StarClan's control or not, we've been given this Prophecy, and we have no choice to see it through. In Clan-life, cats die. Cats get sick, cats get hurt, and cats feel pain. I know it's hard, trust me I know... But you have to stay strong and see it through. Cindercall needs you to; _MoonClan_ needs you to..."

Sweethawk looked to Mumblebee, who nodded.

"We understand, Eelstar," he murmurs. "I just... I pray that this Prophecy won't tear us apart."

"It won't," the small black tom mewed. "I'll make sure of it." His gaze softened. "Now please... sit vigil with him...? I know he'd want that."

"I have to check on Hollypetal," Mumblebee mewed. "But... I said my farewells to him." He rose to his paws, and Sweethawk did the same.

"Good," Eelstar nodded slowly. "We can't lose another cat today."

"No," Sweethawk agreed. "No, we can't. I'll... I'll go join my clanmates."

Eelstar watched as Sweethawk moved to the resting cats, settling beside them, and he watched Mumblebee return to his den.

He watched a moment longer, before moving to his den, slipping inside and sighing.

"Ashwater..." He murmured softly. "I'm right, aren't I...? I'm not good with... with keeping moral like you were."

For a brief moment, he could've sworn that the tom's scent wreathed over him, a soft tail brushing his shoulder. Comfortingly.

But as Eelstar looked around, he didn't see the tom.

Only a feather, lying at his den's entrance.


	19. Chapter 17

"I hear rushing water up ahead," Pearlight announced proudly to the expedition team, his tail flicking as he stared to each of them. Kestrelpaw lifted her head from the conversation she had been in with Fleetpaw, her ears twitching slightly as she searched for the sound.

There, to the right, she could hear the distant echo of water.

"We should be able to make it there before sunset, from the sounds of it," Cindercall mewed. "Once we arrive, we should survey the area and settle for the evening. Then we'll inspect the further boundaries of the territory before heading out the next day. Do you all agree?"

Pearlight glanced at Nettlepelt, his gaze flashing briefly, before he nodded to Cindercall.

Kestrelpaw moved to fall instep with her mentor as they headed towards the water, her mind flickering back to the conversation she had heard at midday. She glanced at Pearlight with a stoic gaze, wondering if she should bring it up.

But the idea of the tom scolding her for eavesdropping put a sour feeling in her stomach, so she shoved it down.

Best not bring attention to it.

If Pearlight noticed her strange gaze, he didn't mention it, instead glancing at her with a twitch of his whiskers.

"Are you excited for this? We're nearly to the end of the expedition."

"Yeah," she purrs softly, shoving down the thoughts that still plagued her mind. Best not to sour this learning experience. "I can't wait to see what it'll be like. Maybe one day I'll live there?"

"Well, if you plan on having kits, then definitely. If you plan on being a guard, well, it might be a little less likely," he replied. "This area will be used more as a nursing camp for young kits, with warriors and a medicine cat stationed here with the queens. Of course, we'll need to train more medicine cats before that can happen, but it'll be sort of... a backup camp, so to speak."

"Yeah, you mentioned that when you told me about it," she purred, tail fluffing up. "And I dunno, maybe I'll have kits, but I wanna be a warrior! I'll _protect_ kits from bad stuff. So maybe Eelstar will let me help protect them here?"

Pearlight hummed, the tip of his tail twitching in thought.

"Yes," he agreed. "You'd be a wonderful guard. You're already going to be a wonderful warrior."

Kestrelpaw beamed at his praise, fluffing out her chest as she trotted beside him.

"Thanks! I'm really glad that you think I'm doing great!"

Pearlight laughs softly, nudging his apprentice with a shoulder.

"You're humble, Kestrelpaw. Humble but strong. Always remember that."

"Of course I will!" She agreed proudly. "I can't forget much with the best warrior ever teaching me." She bumped him back, and Pearlight blinked.

He took a step back from her, clearing his throat.

"Actually, speaking of teaching, I should probably go see how Cindercall and Fleetpaw are holding up." He explained briskly, before trotting ahead to where the two had taken the lead.

Kestrelpaw watched him go, confusion buzzing in her head as she studied him.

Did she say something wrong?

"Careful, Kestrelpaw. You're going to trip if you're not careful." Nettlepelt's voice pulled Kestrelpaw from her thoughts, and she managed to avoid the root she was just about to trip over. She moved over to his side to avoid it, before looking up at him with gleaming eyes.

"Sorry, thank you for helping," she mewed. "Uhm, Nettlepelt, you're super good at like, observation, right?" She asks.

Nettlepelt's ears twitched, and he glanced over at Pearlight and Cindercall.

"Yes," he mewed. "I assume you're wondering if you had upset him?"

"Yeah," she mewed, her gaze turning back to her mentor. "I feel like I did. One moment we were just having fun talking about the new camp and how I was training, and the next he was all in a hurry to go see how Cindercall and Fleetpaw were."

Nettlepelt was silent for a moment longer, whiskers twitching as he watched the cats before him in silence.

Kestrelpaw, too, fell quiet, as they trudged on through the trees and into the direction of the rushing waterfall.

"No," he mewed after a moment. "You didn't upset him. Pearlight acts differently, and you can hear the hostility in his voice when he is." He glances at her. "You embarrassed him somehow."

"Embarrassed?" She blinks in confusion, her nose scrunching up as she looks back at Nettlepelt. "I didn't mean to—"

"No, I doubt you did. This is a good kind of embarrassed, though, I think," he pauses as he watches Pearlight chat with Cindercall, his voice low and quiet as they discussed the trail and the expedition. "He doesn't look upset, at least."

"Oh..." Kestrelpaw fell quiet, reviewing their conversation in her head. Was he embarrassed because of her comment of him being the best?

She hummed, before feeling a shoulder nudge her softly.

"Don't worry," Nettlepelt mewed gently, his eyes gleaming with affection as he studied his daughter. "He won't avoid you for long, if you're thinking that. Pearlight just sometimes has to cool down after getting embarrassed."

"Okay," she purrs. "Good, I didn't want him avoiding me. I _am_ his apprentice n' all. That'd be awful, if I had to get someone else to train me."

"Are you enjoying his training?" Nettlepelt asked gently, his gaze becoming inquisitive.

"Yes! He's so patient and nice!" She purrs. "And if I make a mistake he doesn't tease me about it like Jaypaw or Fleetpaw does. He'll repeat stuff if I need to hear it, and he makes sure I'm comfortable with everything I'm learning before moving on."

Nettlepelt's ears twitched, and he nudged the tip of her ear with his nose.

"Good," he rumbled. "I'm glad you're enjoying your training. It's a wonderful time, and when you have as good a mentor as Pearlight, you tend to have more fun learning more than anything. I had a lovely mentor named Greysong, you know. She was a very sweet she-cat with a decent temper, so she rarely got angry at me."

"Greysong?" Kestrelpaw echoed softly. "I've heard that name before... I think Larchsplash mentioned it in the—" She stopped when she noticed the darkening glow of Nettlepelt's gaze. "What? Did I say something wrong again."

He shook his head.

"No," he mewed. "It's just... Larchsplash was... er..." His ears pinned to his head. "Larchsplash... she didn't say anything about Cindercall, did she?"

"Nope. No mention of Cindercall," she shook her head. "Just that Greysong was super brave and was a good warrior. What happened to her?"

Nettlepelt's gaze dropped as the twisted memory of his mentor's body entered his mind.

"She passed away," he mewed softly. "A nasty battle took her life."

Kestrelpaw slowed her pace, her gaze briefly flickering to Pearlight.

She had almost forgotten that battles were a common nonoccurence among the Clans. She knew that MountainClan was especially being sour and hostile towards them; Pearlight had mentioned the chance of battle arising from them.

But... She forgot that cats could die in battles.

She didn't want to lose anyone...

She swallowed as the same sour thoughts built up in her mind, only to feel Nettlepelt's tail wrap around her comfortingly as he guided her towards the others.

"It's alright," he mewed in a low tone, too low for the others to hear. "Remember; we're trained to fight, and we have an incredible medicine cat to heal the injuries. Cats may be lost, but no where near as many as you might think."

She looks up at him with glowing eyes, before nodding.

That's right.

They were being trained to fight.

So, as long as she did what she could, she could make sure no one died, right?

Right.

* * *

"Let us through," Andy spat through gritted teeth, his simmering gaze boring into Mumblebee's pelt. "I want to speak to Eelstar."

Mumblebee stood in front of the leader's den, his gaze dark and weary.

"No," he mewed softly. "Eelstar has told me that no one must disturb him. He's trying to figure out his next plan."

"Plan-shlan," the tom hisses, fur bristling. "I want to an escort out of this place to the nearest two-leg den there is; for me, Silver, Leila, and the kit—"

"That will not be happening," Mumblebee growled gruffly. "Those kits are far too young to make a journey like that, and it's not safe for any of you out there. You'll have to wait this out, I'm sorry."

"We don't want to be here, though," Silver piped up, from where she stood beside Andy. The she-cat had been silent for a moment, her gaze quiet as she watched Mumblebee thoroughly. "You can't _keep_ us here against our will."

"No, I can't," he agreed. "You and Andy are free to go. But Leila will have to stay, because she has kits that need to be cared for. And from the way I've seen her looking at them, I doubt she'll be willing to up and abandon them here. Those kits _cannot go_. They're too young and would die immediately, and I won't stand for that. Not to mention your putting your own lives at risk. There may be an unaccounted for threat out there that could harm you."

"Sounds like you're just manipulating us to keep us here!" Andy snarled, fangs bared. "I won't let—"

"Andy, that's enough," Silver growls quietly. "Look, we're free to go after all this is settled, right? After you figure out what happened and end it?"

"Yes," Mumblebee agreed.

"And how long do you think it'll be?"

"We should be able to resolve this come the full moon, but it may be a lot longer than that."

"We can last till the full moon," Silver agreed. "Hopefully Eelstar will be available by then?"

"He should be," Mumblebee agreed.

Andy huffed with anger, as Silver butted his shoulder with her head.

"C'mon, flea-pelt. Let's get something to eat instead of bothering him." She snaps. The tom groaned, before nodding, and the two padded off to the fresh-kill pile, Mumblebee's eyes following them.

His gaze flashed briefly to the medicine cat den, only for his pelt to frost over.

Hollypetal sat outside of the den, grooming her white face with her paw.

But he didn't miss the way her eyes glared down Andy and Silver, unlike the two cats heading to retrieve prey. She stared them down, her gaze hungry and dark.

Mumblebee swallowed, dropping his gaze as he glanced back at Eelstar's den.

Now would be the perfect time to tell him what Mumblebee thought... But...

His ears pin to his head.

_No. Eelstar wanted privacy... I won't interrupt him._

And so the medicine cat rose to his paws and headed to the den, greeting Hollypetal gently and offering more bindings for her wounds.

Inside of Eelstar's den, however, the small tom was deep in sleep, his ears low to his head as his paws twitched in dream.

In his mind, the leader stood before a sleek tom with black and white fur, his green eyes dark and sullen.

"Please..." Eelstar begged softly before the tom, his ears low and his gaze pleading as he looked to his old friend. "Ashwater... You're the only one who can help me right now... What do I do? I'm not equipped for this... The wolves I can handle, but one of our own? Turning against us during times such as these? Why would they do this? How can I protect my Clan? How can I keep them—"

He was cut off as Ashwater stepped forward, resting his muzzle on the top of the tom's head.

"Hush," he murmurs softly, his voice wafting down and filling Eelstar with a strange sense of warmth and peace. "You recall the life that Jaggedstar gave you, do you not...?" He murmurs gently.

"The life..." Eelstar swallowed. "The life of confidence... I think I lost that during leafbare when the flash freeze struck..." Ashwater chuckled softly at the small jab, before gently sliding his tail around the small tom.

"No, Eelstar," he purred, amused. "Despite the fact that your life count has dropped to five, you've not lost any of the abilities that each life presented to you. They're there, and they always will be, until you breathe your final breath. You can do this, Eelstar, I have faith in you."

"I can do this for my Clan," he agreed softly. "I know I can, but..." His eyes glittered as he met Ashwater's green gaze. "But can I do this for myself? I'd give everything for my Clan, but I don't... I don't desire to go insane and drive MoonClan into darkness... A leader needs to be stalwart at all times; strong and presentable... I fear that I cannot do that."

"But you can," Ashwater purrs. "Every leader has struggles of their own, but you have a sign of true leadership, Eelstar. You're loyal to your Clan, and you want only the best for it. MoonClan can depend on you; _you_ can depend on you."

Eelstar opened his jaws to respond, only to fall silent as Ashwater pulled away from the comforting embrace, his graceful tail sweeping over the grass.

"Listen," the tom mewed softly. "There is no doubt in my mind for you, Eelstar. Let there be none in yours as well. I must go, old friend... May we speak again."

"May we speak again," Eelstar mewed the soft farewell, watching as the tom slowly disappeared, and his eyes opened to the stony walls of his den.

_I can't have doubt,_ the tom thought quietly. _My Clan needs me... And I have cats who have faith in me._


	20. Chapter 18

**Before we get started, I'm just gonna say this. There's a small dream sequence that may feel a little weird.**

**Understand that the cats in said dream don't follow rules all the time, and sometimes dead cats wanna just chat for a bit before going to a Prophecy cat and giving info on the Prophecy. uwu**

**(alsocuziwantedtohavethethreecloneboisinoneplace)**

* * *

The echoes of rushing water filled the air as the sun slowly started making it's way to the horizon, and soon the glimmering form of a waterfall came into sight.

An excited, awe-inspired gasp slipped from Kestrelpaw's jaws, and her eyes widened with excitement.

She pranced up to Pearlight's side, her fur ruffled as she pranced around with refreshed energy, her heart racing at the idea of finally reaching their destination. Her mentor quickly spotted her behavior, chuckling softly as he gently nudges her.

"You ready for this?" He purrs. "You'll be one of the only five cats that will see this place for a while. And you'll be one of the five cats that gets to decide if this is a good place for our Clan."

"Yes!" She gasps, her gaze shimmering as she looks up at him, their steps bringing them ever so closer to their destination. "I'm so excited! I want to see what this place looks like; I wanna imagine our Clan here!"

The white and silver tom chuckled again, playfully bumping her shoulder.

"Hopefully you'll have enough patience to at least reach the place? You look like you might pop from excitement." She giggles at his words, her fur fluffing up even more.

"I think I'll survive that long," she teases back. "This is a lot more fun than I thought it'd be. I was kinda dreading this, hah."

"It's scary, leaving the Clan for the first time like this," he agrees. "But you've discovered a love for it, so... you learned something new at least."

"I always learn something new with you," she beamed, only for her gaze to fixate on the path ahead of them. A river cut across their path, but several stones jutted out of the water. "Oh! Look! Crossing stones!" She gasps, bounding forward.

"Kestrelpaw, wait—" But the young apprentice didn't listen to Pearlight's warning, instead leaping onto the first rock.

Her ears twitched and her gaze flickered to the water when she saw something dart through the current away from her shadow.

"Ah! There's a fish!" She crowed. "Y'think we can catch it?!" Without waiting for an answer, she crouched down on the rock, quiet as can be, her gaze fixated on the water.

Pearlight stopped at the edge of the river, watching her with a twitch of amusement and also worry.

"Be careful," he called gently. "I don't want you to slip in. The current looks strong." As he spoke, Cindercall, Fleetpaw, and Nettlepelt finally moved forward, their fur fluffed up against the slight breeze that moved over the water.

"Kestrelpaw," Fleetpaw whined when he noticed the she-cat. "You're blocking the path across."

"Sh!" She snaps softly. "I'm tryina catch a fish."

"That's a RainClan thing," he scoffs. "Move!"

"Fleetpaw," Cindercall's words were edged with warning, her gaze flickering to the small apprentice.

But he was already moving forward, his ears low with annoyance.

"I want to get across," he mumbles. "We're supposed to get there on time and stuff!"

Nettlepelt stepped forward quickly as Fleetpaw bunched his muscles to jump, but he narrowly missed as the tom launched himself onto the rock Kestrelpaw was on.

"Woah!" The brown tabby apprentice squawked. "Hey, there's not a lot of room here!" She says, as she turns to the younger apprentice, her face falling into a scowl.

"Both of you calm down," Cindercall snapped suddenly. "Fleetpaw, get back over here. Kestrelpaw, we can catch fish later, alright? It's dangerous on that river."

The two apprentices glanced each other, before sighing.

"Alright," they mewed in unison. Fleetpaw bunched his muscles to cross again, but the rock had grown slippery from the current, his claws sliding on the stone. With a wail of surprise, his leap was interrupted and he crashed into the water.

With a cry of fear, the three warriors on the bank stiffened with panic, Kestrelpaw freezing on the rock.

"Quickly!" Nettlepelt yowled, as Fleetpaw flailed in the water, the current dragging him quickly downstream. "We need to catch him! Who knows how to swim?!"

"I doubt any of us know how to swim," Cindercall replied swiftly. "Let's get a stick to grab him out of the water." As she spoke, she began racing down the bank after her apprentice, Nettlepelt hot on her heels to help.

Meanwhile, Pearlight turned to Kestrelpaw, fear piercing his chest at the thought of the apprentice also flowing downstream.

The brown tabby she-cat was crouched on the rock, trembling as she stared at the water with new horror, her ears pinned to her head.

"Kestrelpaw—"

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" She wailed suddenly, her eyes as wide as moons. "I just wanted to catch a fish, I swear, I didn't want Fleetpaw to get thrown in the water! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," his voice was soft and just, his gaze flickering downstream to see if Cindercall or Nettlepelt needed help. It seemed as though they had retrieved a large branch, using it to catch the apprentice quickly as he came hurtling towards them. "Kestrelpaw, can you jump over?" His gaze returned to his apprentice when he saw that they had the situation under control.

The she-cat was silent for a moment, before she shook her head.

"N-no..." She whimpers. "I-I'm too scared... I-I don't wanna get swept up..."

Pearlight's ears twitch, before he carefully steps to the edge of the river.

"Listen to me _very_ carefully, Kestrelpaw," he replied gently. "If you're careful, and if you watch your footing, you'll be safe as a kit by her mother's belly."

"B-but what if I slip? What if I miss something?"

"You won't," he encouraged gently. "Now, listen. It's really muddy over here, and that side has proven to be a bit slippery. Go ahead and try to cross the rest of the way."

She glanced behind her briefly, before glancing at Pearlight and nodding.

She turned, eyeing the next rock carefully, studying where she would land.

It looked dry; easy to land on, just like this rock had been at first.

Testing the ground under her, she bunched her muscles, and sprang forward, scrambling to stabilize herself on the next rock.

With a small _omnf_, she turned to see that Pearlight had hopped to the rock she had just been on.

"See?" He purrs softly. "Not that hard, right? Just gotta watch your footing and make sure you're landing well. You think you got this? You just have two more rocks."

"I, uh..." She glanced forward, before nodding. "Y-yeah, I think I got this..." She glanced briefly at where Cindercall and Nettlepelt were dragging Fleetpaw out of the river. He looked tired and shaken, but alright.

With a deep breath, she crouched down and sprang onto the next rock, her heart leaping into her throat when her paw slipped. But she caught herself, taking a small breath of relief. A quick glance behind her showed her that Pearlight was right behind her.

Something about it made her feel a bit better. He wouldn't let her fall into the river, right? Or at least he'd do his best to help? Like Cindercall was doing with Fleetpaw? She glanced at her mother, watching as the grey she-cat scolded her apprentice quietly while Nettlepelt checked him over.

"Pay attention to what you're doing, Kestrelpaw," Pearlight's voice sounded softly. "Fleetpaw is alright; focus on getting across so you can get some soil beneath your paws."

She nods, turning her gaze back to the final rock.

It was smaller, and a lot more slick looking.

She studied it a moment longer, before launching forward and landing squarely on top of it. Her eyes widened as she realized she had made it to the last rock, and she turned to Pearlight with a slight look of surprise.

"I-I did it!" She squeaks. "I actually did it, I got to the last rock!"

"Good job!" The tom purrs sweetly. "Now, get to the bank, alright? Not too far of a jump."

Kestrelpaw nodded, giving one glance back at Cindercall and Nettlepelt who were bringing Fleetpaw back up to the stepping stones, before turning to the bank.

Just one more leap.

She crouched down, ready to spring forward.

But her paws slipped on the rock, her heart skipping a beat as she saw herself crashing straight for the water.

She could barely hear the wail lifting from Pearlight's throat as her head crashed into the water.

For a brief moment, the cold knocked the breath from her, and she gagged beneath the current, choking as water started to fill her jaws.

But teeth met her scruff and she was suddenly launched onto the bank, gasping for air as paws pressed against her chest, massaging it gently.

"Calm down," Pearlight's voice was gentle. "It's okay, just try to cough up water."

And she did. Quite a bit came tumbling out of her jaws, and she took a gasp of air the moment she could, panting with pain. She looked up at Pearlight in fear, realizing the tom was soaking wet like she was.

"Did you—"

"It's alright," he purrs. "You just splashed me a bit." He glanced back across the river, where Cindercall and Nettlepelt were watching with worry, Fleetpaw's ears pinned to his head. "I don't think we should use these stones!" He yowled to them. "Try looking for a rotten tree we can try to knock over!" The two warriors nodded, before searching the trees along the bank, leaving Fleetpaw by the water's edge.

Pearlight turned to Kestrelpaw.

"Stay here, alright? You're still a little weak from that tumble, and I'm sure you're tired."

She nods, watching as the silver tom moved along to the nearest tree, testing it's roots and trunk, before turning to meet Fleetpaw's gaze across the river.

He watched her, ears pinned, his gaze glowing as he dropped it to the ground.

She wanted to raise her voice and assure him that it was okay, but at the same time she felt too tired.

There was a loud crack from her right, as she saw Cindercall and Nettlepelt shoving down an old looking oak tree, it's rotten wood easily tipping against their weight. Pearlight dodged out of the way as the tree came down, it's long trunk bridging the way across the water easily.

"Perfect!" The white and silver tom yowled. "Bring Fleetpaw over! I'll get Kestrelpaw into the hollow!"

"Alright!" The two called, as Pearlight turned back to his apprentice.

"C'mon," he mewed. "Can you stand up?"

She nods, shakily getting to her paws.

"Is that tree gonna be better?" She asks softly.

"It will work for now," he mewed. "We'll try to get a sturdier tree to cross with. If we have a large enough brigade of cats, we could probably get a bit of a tougher tree. But it'll work for now." He pressed against her pelt, guiding her to what looked to be the entrance of the hollow. "I'm glad you're alright, Kestrelpaw. I know that was a little scary."

"Yeah," she agrees. "But, that's what Warriors have to deal with, right?" She asks, peering up at him.

"Indeed. Maybe not drowning specifically, but they always worry about getting hurt and dying. But you survived; a lot of us do, because we're tough." His eyes shut and he nudges her gently. "Real tough." They entered the hollow as he spoke, and Kestrelpaw looked around. She didn't quite have the energy to be as excited as before, but she did look around with awe.

"Woah... It looks like camp, but a little bit smaller..." Her eyes flicker around the hollow, before she gasps when she sees a dead tree pressed against the curve of the hollow. "Look! It even has an old tree here too!" Pearlight chuckles at her words, before nodding.

"Yes, it does feel very homey, doesn't it? Come, let's get you a nest set up. And one for Fleetpaw as well." He guided her over to a side wall, where what looked like a patch of moss was growing. He pulls away from her and scrapes a small dip into the earth, before taking the spongy green plant and setting it along the edges.

"There," he mewed. "Should feel like home."

She stepped into the nest, curling up with a sigh.

"Thanks Pearlight," she mewed.

"No problem," he replied, as he began to get to work for a nest for Fleetpaw.

Just as he finished, Cindercall and Nettlepelt came bursting into the hollow, the aforementioned apprentice right behind them.

"Kestrelpaw!" The two warriors squawked, racing to her side and curling around her. Nettlepelt began grooming her fur gently as Cindercall began checking over her.

"Are you alright?" Her mother gasped worriedly, fear edging her voice. "We saw you crash into the water. I thought you were a goner for certain but then Pearlight got you out and—"

"I know," Kestrelpaw interrupted. "I was there. But I'm okay. I just slipped on the rock. I thought it was safe." Cindercall nodded, grooming the top of her daughter's head gently, before casting a glance at Fleetpaw. The apprentice dropped his head in shame, not meeting his mentor's gaze.

"I, uh..." he mumbled. "I'm, uh..." He seemed to struggle for the right words, his tail twitching. "I just... I wanted to get across, y'know? So we could go home...? I'm not as big of a fan, and, well, um..."

He glanced up, pausing when he saw Cindercall's dark eyes, before dropping his gaze back to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kestrelpaw," he mumbled, barely audible. "That I got you scared n' stuff, and that I jumped up beside you."

"It's okay," she replied. "I was the one blocking the way, and it's not like you pushed me or anything. And it's not like I pushed you."

Fleetpaw looked up, confusion swarming his gaze.

"But—"

"Kestrelpaw is right," Cindercall mewed. "The only thing you did wrong was being careless. You could've gotten hurt, Fleetpaw, you need to be more careful, alright?"

"But, but I thought that... weren't you mad at me?" He cocked his head. "I thought this was my fault."

"No, no," Pearlight shook his head. "It wasn't anyone's fault. You all were curious. Kestrelpaw wanted to catch a fish, you wanted to continue on with the mission. Things like this happen, you just need to be more careful next time. Go one at a time when crossing a river, and have patience and be ready to help at any moment. We won't punish you, since I imagine getting swept into the water is enough. You both learned a lesson on being careful, and also helped us decide that we need a better way of crossing. You're both alright, so I think we can safely say we've learned a bit from this experience." He glanced at Nettlepelt and Cindercall, who nodded in agreement. "And speaking of experience, I'm going to go ahead and search some of these caverns. You two should still rest since you both got swept up in that current. Fleetpaw, here's your nest," he nodded at the nest beside Kestrelpaw, and the small tom moved over and into it, nestling down comfortably.

Cindercall and Nettlepelt rose to their paws.

"We'll help," the brown tabby tom mewed, moving away from his daughter, as Cindercall glanced at her apprentice and daughter with a small smile.

"Rest easy," she purred. "We'll leave stuff for you two to look at tomorrow, alright?" She turned to the two toms. "I'm going to go hunting. I'm sure everyone's a bit hungry after that."

"Good idea," Pearlight mewed. "Come, Nettlepelt, I want to start searching the caves in case anything's decided to hole itself up in there."

"Right."

With that, the three warriors dispersed to do their duties, and Kestrelpaw and Fleetpaw watched in silence as they worked.

Cindercall bounded out of the hollow, while Nettlepelt and Pearlight swiftly moved through caves, weaving through and expertly searching the walls and entrances by scent before entering each one.

"Y'think we'll ever look like that?" Kestrelpaw mused aloud.

"Maybe," Fleetpaw mewed. "If we both don't fall in a river."

She laughs, looking at him with a snort.

"Ha, I only fell cuz you looked like you were having fun," she teased.

"Well _I_ only fell cuz your fat tail was in my way," he teased back.

The two shared a laugh before Kestrelpaw rested her head on her paws.

"Hey, Fleetpaw?" She asks, looking at him. "You seemed to be a lot braver despite nearly drowning. All I did was get a little wet. I'm kinda jealous."

He blinks, before laughing.

"Nah, I was terrified," he purrs, amused. "But Cindercall told me that panicking during a time of distress is a bad idea, so I tried to do my best to be brave and stuff. It's not too hard."

"Well, it was hard for me," she laughed. "But hey; that just means I've got more to learn, right?"

Fleetpaw beamed at the slight praise, before nodding.

"Right. But hey; don't worry. You'll get there."

"I know I will," Kestrelpaw purrs. "I know."

* * *

As darkness began to drift over the hollow, Cindercall returned with a rabbit and three squirrels, her ears twitching with excitement as she moved over to the apprentices. Pearlight and Nettlepelt slipped out of the third cave opening they had inspected in the time she had been gone, moving over to her as they saw the prey.

"Wow!" Pearlight gaped. "That's a really fat rabbit right there."

The grey warrior dropped the prey, nodding.

"Yes, the forest is _really_ abundant with prey, all of it looking well fed and good. We just need to reinforce a good way across the river, and I think this would at least make a good hunting ground. What about the caves?" She asked, looking to them curiously.

"Nothing much," Pearlight mewed. "Some mouse droppings, but no rats or badgers or foxes or anything." His gaze flashed as he spoke the last word, and Cindercall nodded.

"Wonderful. I imagine we still have caves to explore, though, right?" She asks.

"Yes," Pearlight mewed. "There's a larger one in the back that I'm curious on checking out in the morning. It sounded like water was coming from there, and if there's a source of water in the rocks, we may have a prime medicine cat den."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Cindercall purred. "I saw quite a few herb-like plants while I was out in the forest. I'm hoping that means we'll have quite a bit of material for a medicine cat here. We'll need to get Mumblebee out here to inspect them." She sighs. "For now, we should probably get some rest. Of course, we need full bellies to do that."

She nudged a squirrel to Fleetpaw and Kestrelpaw, who both began to dig in swiftly at the sight of prey, before nudging the third squirrel to Pearlight.

"I'll share the rabbit with Nettlepelt," she purred. "We should eat."

"Of course," Pearlight mewed, settling in beside Fleetpaw as the cats gathered around to eat.

As they ate, Pearlight and Nettlepelt mentioned the different things they had discovered in the caves; one of which looked small but was actually quite spacious with several mini tunnels that may make for a perfect nursery or warriors den. Cindercall discussed the different things she had found in the forest; a fallen tree where a catmint-like plant was growing, another small source of water, and a small patch of meadow that might be able to be used for training should any apprentices be trained here.

As they spoke, Kestrelpaw listened in silence, licking her jaws as the squirrel settled warmly into her stomach.

She felt herself slowly starting to fall asleep as the warriors spoke, her gaze flickering briefly to Fleetpaw to see that the apprentice was already fast asleep.

Cindercall moving made Kestrelpaw blink back awake, and she paused when she realized the three warriors had risen to their paws.

"I'll take the first watch," Cindercall mewed. "Who'll be second?"

"I will," Nettlepelt mewed softly.

"That leaves me with third," Pearlight chuckled gently. "Well, that's alright. I was pretty beat after earlier." He shifted over to the left of Kestrelpaw, curling up on the ground as he quickly fell asleep. Nettlepelt shifted and found his place between Kestrelpaw and Fleetpaw, already fast asleep the moment he settled into the ground.

Cindercall fell silent as she looked at the toms, sighing softly, her gaze flickering back up to the hollow's opening in the ceiling. It was farther up than the original camp, and far more narrow, but Cindercall stared up at it nonetheless.

If she knew that Kestrelpaw was awake, she didn't show it, and the she-cat slowly began to move to the hollow entrance.

"Tell me, Aspenfang..." Cindercall's words were soft, and Kestrelpaw could barely hear them as she started to drift to sleep. "Is it safe here...? From them...?"

Kestrelpaw tried to keep herself awake to listen to more, but sleep called her name, and pulled her into it's embrace despite her attempts to stop it.

But it wasn't long before she opened her eyes again.

Confusion swarmed in her gaze as she turned around, finding herself in a warm, sunlit meadow.

The light was warm against her fur, and the breeze that ran over the long grass ran over her fur comfortingly, and she paused.

It was so... Peaceful.

"Slow down there, Goosewing!"

The voice and made Kestrelpaw freeze, and she turned around to see the long grass moving.

"No way!" Another, familiar voice pierced Kestrelpaw's ears, and her heart squeezed in pain. "I wanna see her. You get to see Cindercall all the time—"

"Psh, no I do _not_."

The two voices were getting closer, and suddenly three forms broke through the grass.

For a moment, Kestrelpaw's bewilderment only grew.

There were three toms in front of her, all of them...

Kind of clones of each other.

One, she recognized immediately. His patterns were as she remembered them.

"Goosekit..." She gasped, gaping in shock. He looked bigger. Stronger, and far less feeble than she recalled.

The tom beamed at his name, before shaking his head.

"Nope," he teases. "I'm _Goosewing_ now. Heya Kestrelpaw! How's training going? And Cindercall?"

"Goosewing," the tom to his right snapped. "You can't use dreams like this just to catch up. We can only do this so much—"

"Aspenfang," the third tom mewed softly. "Come now; you _do_ get to speak to Cindercall often. And Moonstar allowed it, so it's alright."

"Yeah, but I was always told that dreams were for prophecies, not casual chats," the second tom, Aspenfang, snorted. Goosekit—no, Goose_wing_—bumped his shoulder hard, his nose scrunching up with disappointment. Despite them looking similar, Goosewing was far larger than either of the other two toms. Even a bit bigger than Nettlepelt.

"Says the tom who totally tried to talk to Sweethawk in her—"

"Shhh!" Aspenfang squeaked, his voice going shrill. "I did _not_."

"Oh, you so did," the third black and white tom purred.

"Ashwater!" Aspenfang wailed. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"I'm on no one's side," the third tom, Ashwater, purred. "I'm on my own side."

Kestrelpaw watched the exchange go back and forth, her mind spinning as more thoughts tumbled through her head.

Finally, she couldn't handle it.

"Can you guys shut up?!" She squawks. "What is going _on_ here?!"

The three fell silent, glancing at each other with similarly colored eyes.

The third tom, Ashwater, stepped forward.

"My name is Ashwater," he purrs gently. "I'm Cindercall's father. It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. This is Aspenfang, Cindercall's brother," he nodded to the second tom. "And of course you know your brother, Goosewing." He nodded to her brother. "You had quite a tumble today, and Goosewing demanded to speak to you to make sure you were alright. Of course, we had to run it by a leader, and she of course okayed it, so here we are."

"Wait, so..." She paused, settling down. "I'm not dead, but you're visiting me because you were worried?"

"Of course I'm worried!" Goosewing piped up. "I've been watching you and Jaypaw since I got up here. I've been trying to make sure you two were okay and stuff, but I was worried I wouldn't be allowed to talk to you guys in dream and stuff. StarClan's pretty weird about their dream rules."

"It's for a reason!" Aspenfang retorts softly.

"Oh yeah? And what's the reason?" Goosewing retorted back. Aspenfang fell silent, pawing at the ground with a huff of defeat. With a glow of triumph, Goosewing returned his gaze to his sister.

"Hey, Kestrelpaw," he purred. "You _are_ okay, right?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Good! I'm really glad! I miss you lots, y'know? Which is why it sucks that I've already got to go. Aspenfang has to go chat with Cindercall now that Nettlepelt and her are switching shifts, and we're tagging along."

"Why?" Kestrelpaw asks. "Can't Aspenfang go alone?"

"Of course I can," Aspenfang sniffs. "But Cindercall really likes seeing her old family again. It's been awhile since she's spoken with Ashwater, and she hasn't seen Goosewing in a bit. If I were bringing bad news, I'd go alone, but thankfully I'm not this time."

"What do you mean by 'this time'?" Kestrelpaw asked.

"Oh, wow, look at that!" Goosewing squawked suddenly. "Cindercall's going to sleep! Bye!"

Kestrelpaw blinked in shock as the three toms up and vanished, and she turned around in the meadow, confusion burning in her mind even more.

What in the name of StarClan was _that_...?


	21. Chapter 19

Russet fur bristled in the darkness, claws scraping against stone and green eyes glowing with rage in the dim light.

They flickered outside, beyond the entrance of the small cave he dwelled in, where he could see them.

The others.

They whispered among each other, their eyes glancing to his den each and every second.

But none saw his gaze.

"Traitors..." He sneered softly. "All of them..."

He shifted in his den, pressing against the back wall where he could feel a soft trail of wind blowing on his spine.

An exit from his cave.

"Feather..." He growled softly, turning to it. "They wouldn't kill you... would they? No... Sand... she wouldn't do that to you... you're needed... Sand knows what you'll do, and she needs it..."

His fur bristled.

"But they hurt her... I can feel it in my bones; they _hurt_ you, didn't they?"

There was a small yip from outside, and green eyes flickered to the entrance of the den.

Two similarly russet colored pelts dashed in, but they were not like the one that stood before them.

These two creatures had narrow snouts and large ears, and dark beady eyes.

"You've returned," the russet wolf snarled quietly, to the two foxes that stood before him. "Did you find her?"

"Yessir," the one to the left replied, it's voice gravelly but high pitched. "She's been lying in the valley for a couple of days now. She's all cut up—"

"All cut up!" The other one piped in. "All bloody and cut up! Smells so good! Wanna eat!"

It barely dodged the blow that the russet wolf cast it, his lips drawn back in a snarl.

"_No!_" He sneers. "No eat. No eating her. Watch her. Keep an eye on her. If she begins to die—"

"Then we eat?" Asks the fox, looking up at him with curiosity despite how it shied away from him.

"No," he shook his head. "I'll hunt you food. If she begins to die, you bring her to me."

"But she doesn't trust you, sir," says the one to the left, his pelt ruffled as he watches the russet wolf carefully. "You've done bad things."

"Haha! Really bad! Haha, Scorch did bad! Hahaha!" The fox on the ground earned a scratch on the cheek for his taunting, but not from Scorch. From the other fox.

"Hush it, Vix," the fox sneered to the other. "Scorch has had a rough time. You know that!"

"Wild is not for the weak of heart," Vix snipped. "Scorch said that himself, but Scorch now wants to save Feather? Isn't Vex curious to why?"

The other fox, Vex, glances at Scorch, before sighing.

"We follow your orders, Scorch," he growls. "You feed us. You gave us home. And when we asked to refrain from fighting the Clan cats, you allowed us to stay home, despite Shadow's orders."

Scorch doesn't reply at first, instead turning away.

He brings his paw up to rough scratches on the wall.

"Do you know what this says?" He growls quietly, to the foxes.

"Nossir," replies Vex.

"Yessir!" Cackles Vix.

"These markings..." Scorch's fur bristles, and claw met stone, as his dull nails scraped over the scratchings on the wall. "I can't let them come true..."

He turned to them.

"Watch Feather," he growls. "And tell me everything that happens. Never, _ever_, go near the Clans. For your sakes, I beg you..."

Vix and Vex looked at each other, and Vix rose to his paws.

"We respect Scorch's wishes, we do," Vix snickered. "We not attack Clans, but we do want payment."

His beady eyes glowed with hunger.

"And soon."

"You'll have it when you return," Scorch replied, his fur fluffed. "Just name what you desire when you do."

The two nodded, snickering to each other and shouldering one another as they exited the den.

Scorch turned to the scratchings on the wall.

"Little Cinder..." He growls softly. "I can't let you snuff out my light..."

His ears lower to his head, his shoulders drooping as he drops his gaze to the ground.

"Not yet..."

* * *

Nettlepelt stood silent as Pearlight and Cindercall took the apprentices to carefully inspect the last of the caves, his gaze flickering out over the entrance to the hollow.

It was a small entrance, but he had been able to squeeze in just enough.

His gaze flickered up to the opening in the hollow's ceiling.

Though it was lower than the original camp's, it was still a decent height up.

It would hurt if something fell through.

A lot.

"Alright, we're ready to go!" Cindercall's voice snapped Nettlepelt out of his thoughts, and he turned to her.

She approached him, Pearlight, Fleetpaw, and Kestrelpaw on her tail.

"Anything of interest?" He asks.

"Nothing," Pearlight replied this time. "It's all clear. I think we should be good to head out. This time I want to check the valley route to the camp and see how it works."

"Valley route?" Kestrelpaw asked, looking to her mentor. "There was another route?"

"Oh yes," Pearlight agreed, nodding. "See, what we did was circle the perimeter of this area, which is why it took so long. However, while we've traveled, I noticed that there was a much shorter path through the valley. It would lead us just by where we entered, but probably a bit more towards the right than before."

"Are you certain about this, Pearlight?" Nettlepelt asked.

"Of course," he purrs. "You were keeping an eye out for threats, I was keeping an eye out for routes back home. Something quicker, so we can test out those grounds as well. The roundabout way may be a half a day's journey when going at a proper pace, but it would be better if we could shorten it. So, in theory, going through the valley means we'll only stop once to rest at the pace we were going originally."

Nettlepelt's tail twitched, and he nodded.

"I see. I have trust in you to lead us out then."

Pearlight nodded, and Kestrelpaw watched in slight awe as the tom took the lead.

The silver and white tom was brave enough to go a new route; to test new grounds and he was willing to take full responsibility.

Kestrelpaw had once thought that Pearlight wasn't too good of a mentor, but now?

She realized she had one of the best warriors to guide her.

* * *

As they moved over the log, Kestrelpaw kept in pace with Fleetpaw, her tail twitching as they hopped on the other side and veered off from their original path.

"Y'think we'll get lost?" Fleetpaw asked.

"Nope," she replies. "Pearlight's awesome, I bet he's got this covered."

"Yeah, but this is also new territory we haven't been in," Fleetpaw pointed out. "And he's just going off of things he theorized and saw clues to. That doesn't mean it's safe."

Kestrelpaw's whiskers twitched with annoyance, and she turned and scowled at Fleetpaw, her ears lowering.

"Maybe, sure, but Pearlight wouldn't put our lives at risk like that unless he was confident. He's not dumb or foolhardy."

Fleetpaw snickers softly, before shouldering her gently.

"Imagine if Jaypaw was the one leading the expedition."

The she-cat snorts with amusement, before breaking out into full laughter.

"He'd have us going around in circles for a solid day and a half."

"But Jaypaw, we've passed this tree for the fifth time!" Fleetpaw gasped. "'No we haven't, there're just a _ton_ of trees that look like that'." The silver tom's mocking voice of her brother sent Kestrelpaw into more laughter, her fur fluffing out with amusement.

"He'd definitely be like that," she purred. "But he's got good intentions. I just think he gets embarrassed."

"Well, Cindercall says it's okay to be wrong sometimes," Fleetpaw mewed.

"I know she does," Kestrelpaw grew quiet. "We just... we've struggled, y'know?"

"Oh, I know," he mewed. "I wish you two could see that she actually cares about you."

"I can see it now," Kestrelpaw murmured. "I just... couldn't before. This outing... It kinda helped. If only Jaypaw could've come too. I'm sure he would've loved to get closer to Cindercall."

"You guys did drift apart after everything," Fleetpaw replied gently. "But I've noticed that you and her seem to be getting along better. Less avoiding glances, at least. Plus you seem happier."

"I am happier," she agreed. "Even if I face-planted into a river yesterday." Fleetpaw's fur ruffled with embarrassment and shame, and Kestrelpaw laughed, nudging him. "Hey, that wasn't your fault. It's not like you _made_ that last rock wet, right? You got it a lot worse than I did."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It was pretty freaky. I'm just glad Cindercall and Nettlepelt got me out of there."

"I'm glad Pearlight got me too. We're pretty lucky that we weren't alone, huh?" Kestrelpaw looked over the sprawling meadow before them as the group continued moving, her fur ruffling against the wind. "Imagine trying to find the Clan by ourselves."

"Yuck, don't make me think of that," Fleetpaw shuddered. "I don't wanna imagine getting lost out here."

"Yeah, same," Kestrelpaw replied. "The idea of getting stuck and having no way home? Creepy..."

Fleetpaw opened his mouth to say more when he paused when he realized the group had slowed to a halt.

The two apprentices shared a look as they saw the hackles raise on the mentors, and they both shifted to try and see what had the warriors on edge.

In the path before them, barely hidden in the tall grass of the meadow, was a lump of something on the ground.

The scent of blood and something putrid wafted towards Kestrelpaw, and she gagged and backed up.

Nettlepelt glanced at his daughter and Fleetpaw, before looking towards Pearlight and Cindercall.

The white and silver tom glanced at him, meeting his gaze.

_I told you you should've told her,_ Pearlight's look seemed to say.

Nettlepelt swallowed, and he looked to Cindercall again.

The grey she-cat's eyes were dark, and she slowly began forward.

"Cinderc—"

Her tail lifted in a signal to be quiet, cutting off Nettlepelt as he called her name, her ears lowering as she approached the shape.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she crept closer.

The scent of infection and blood filled her nose, but she couldn't smell death.

It was alive...

She stopped in front of that familiar snout, the coarse fur and angled ears.

Her heart picked up speed, fear and rage coursing through her veins.

_Kill it_, a voice sneered. _Kill that thing. Just one less to take a life._

"Cinder..."

Cindercall stiffened when she heard the creature speak.

It was a feminine voice, soft and light, despite the hard growly edge to it.

Blue eyes shifted open, meeting hers, and she backed up, her tail twitching as panic swelled in her chest.

The wolf slowly raised her head, scars and wounds marring her fur.

"Are you... Cinder...?" She asked gently, her head swaying as though it were difficult for her to keep her head raised.

"You... Know me...?" Cindercall wheezed, taking another step back.

The wolf's eyes were dim, her head collapsing back on the ground.

"All of Pack knows you..." She wheezes. "Some fear you... Others hate you... And some..." Her blue eyes swiveled up to stare down Cindercall once more. "Some admire you..."

Cindercall's gaze hardened, her claws unsheathing, her fur bristling.

"Admire me?" She scoffs. "Don't feed me that mouse-dung, I—"

"Allow me to..." The she-wolf wheezes. "Rephrase... Cinder... _I_ admire you... Which is probably why I'm here..."

Cindercall stumbled to silence, taken aback.

"Wh-what?"

"Scorch didn't... Take kindly to my admiration... Heh..." The wolf swallowed. "I wanted to honor your strength... To do as you wished, and ally the pack to the Clans..." Her gaze flickered down to her wounds. "And he did... this to me... In return, at least..."

Cindercall looked to the wounds, her heart racing.

The russet wolf that she could hardly remember.

His green eyes.

Those gnashing teeth.

"What is your name...?" Cindercall asked quietly.

The she-wolf's eyes widened in surprise, and she blinked slowly.

"My... name?" Her eyes slowly shut, and she exhales slowly. "It's Feather."


	22. Chapter 20

The she-wolf's flank rose and fell softly, Cindercall's gaze darkening.

_She's weak_, hissed a soft, venomous voice in her mind. _Kill her. She can't fight back. If she gets help, she'll just kill cats all over again._

She paused when she felt a tail on her spine, and she whipped around to see Nettlepelt and Pearlight staring at her, her fur bristled with fear and anger.

"Cindercall..." Nettlepelt's voice was soft, and she briefly glanced back at the wolf. Pearlight followed her gaze, only for his eyes to widen.

"Wait... Nettlepelt," he held his tail up before the tom could speak. Before anyone could speak. "I... This wolf..." His gaze glowed with shock as he turned to the two cats. "I recognize it."

Cindercall paused, her ears pinning to her head.

"You do?"

"Yes," Pearlight mewed. "This wolf... It came to speak to Ashwater after the battle. It wanted to collect the dead bodies of the wolves..."

Nettlepelt froze, before glancing at the wolf in surprise.

"It is... It's the wolf that kept it's promise to Ashwater."

Cindercall turned to the she-wolf, her gaze widening.

_Ashwater..._ Her heart squeezed in pain.

"Was this wolf in the fight...?" She wheezed softly.

"I never saw it," Nettlepelt mewed.

"Neither did I," Pearlight agreed.

Cindercall sighs, her gaze flickering over the torn up pelt of the she-wolf before her, once more.

Feather, was what she had said.

Feather...

_The Clans will thrive under soot and ash, but death will come with the fire. With the power of the wild, cinder alone can snuff out the flame, while peace will rise on the feather of wings._

Cindercall's eyes widened further, and she bristled.

_Oh, StarClan,_ she wheezed. _Help me..._

"You guys might think I'm crazy to say this," she whispers. "But we need to get this wolf help. We need to get her to Mumblebee."

"_Are you crazy?!_" Pearlight and Nettlepelt's shriek rose in the air, and Cindercall's ears pinned against her head at the noise.

Fleetpaw and Kestrelpaw, who had hung back, were shaken by not only Pearlight's reaction, but Nettlepelt's sudden burst at his mate.

"Maybe I am," Cindercall replied, her voice shaken. "They're the ones... Who killed everyone... Timbermask, Greysong, Moonbreeze, Shiningdawn... Frigidheart, Buzzardbelly... The ones who took Ashwater from me..." Her eyes became blank as she stared at Feather's unconscious body. "But... But do you... Remember the Prophecy?"

Fleetpaw and Kestrelpaw's ears perked up.

_The_ _Prophecy?_

No cat had spoken of the Prophecy save for hushed whispers through the nursery and elder's den when they had been kits.

Nettlepelt's eyes widened further, and he looked back and forth between his mate and the wolf.

"You're saying that this wolf..."

"Yes," Cindercall mewed.

Pearlight was silent briefly, before turning to look to Fleetpaw and Kestrelpaw, and then back to Nettlepelt and Cindercall.

"We can't split up," he mewed at last. "I want to get Mumblebee, but... He's too far, and she won't make it if we go now and return with him."

"Well, we can't carry her," Nettlepelt mewed. "I know I'm on the larger side, but it took three cats to take one of these down. It'll take double that to carry one."

Cindercall's ears twitch, before she glances around with a slight sigh, before fluffing out her fur.

"Stay here with her, then," she mewed.

"What?" The two toms looked at her in shock.

"I can make it back to camp quicker than anyone," she mewed. "You know that."

"Woah, woah," Nettlepelt stepped forward. "You still don't have control of that, what if you—"

"I've done it before, I'll be fine," she fluffed out her fur. "It's only if it's for prolonged amounts of time... And it'll cut down half a day to a quarter of one. I'll be okay."

Pearlight and Nettlepelt turned to look at each other, before both stepped forward to speak.

"Cindercall, you can't just—" Nettlepelt began.

But the she-cat hopped over Feather, turning to look at them.

"Listen," she hissed softly. "Scorch is trying to get rid of the last part of the Prophecy. If she dies, that means I can die too, because the Prophecy is moot." Her gaze narrows, turning flinty. "I won't let anyone who's died so far die in vain, do you hear me?"

Her gaze flickered to Fleetpaw and Kestrelpaw, who watched her in stunned silence, fear, and confusion.

"Make sure they're safe." She mewed.

Before anyone could speak, she was off, dashing through the grass, almost as quickly as a SunClan cat.

* * *

Kestrelpaw moved over to the wolf's side, her eyes widening in horror as she looked over the gashes and wounds along the creature's pelt.

She had heard tales and stories about these things from Deadcreek, but now that she looked at one, it was clear that he had glossed over a lot of the nightmarish parts.

It's snout was huge, and with it slightly parted as it was, she could see sharp fangs, and she shook with fear at the thought of those fangs clamping around her throat.

Nettlepelt gently nudged her, causing the young apprentice to squeak in surprise, only to stop when she saw Nettlepelt clutching a bundle of herbs.

"What's that?" She asked, as the tom dropped the herbs and began to pluck off the petals and leaves. "Flowers?"

"It's marigold," Pearlight mewed. "You remembered?"

"With all that time I spent in the medicine cat den with Cindercall," Nettlepelt mewed softly, as he began chewing together a poultice. "Mumblebee taught me a thing or two to give me something to do." He snorts softly. "I got to the point where I could dress most of my wounds myself."

Pearlight's tail twitches, and he snorts.

"And here I thought you had been stricken with grief."

"Wait..." Kestrelpaw mewed. "Why was Cindercall in the medicine cat for so long? When was that?"

Pearlight and Nettlepelt fell silent, as the brown tom began spreading the poultice over each wound he found on the wolf's pelt.

She looked at each of them, her ears low, before Pearlight gave a soft sigh.

"It was... back when she was an apprentice," he mewed. "Something had happened, and uh... She was..." He swallowed, and Kestrelpaw noticed the flash of panic that glittered in both Pearlight _and _Nettlepelt's gaze. "She was... confined to the medicine den for some time."

Kestrelpaw's gaze dropped to the wolf in front of her.

"It was... Cuz of that Prophecy, wasn't it...?" She whispers. "Or it was cuz of the battle. No one says it outright, but that battle hurt a lot of cats, right? The Battle For the Moon Circle?"

Pearlight's ears lower.

"It hurt a lot of cats, yes," he agreed gently. "But we're not going to let something like that happen again, so... Don't worry too much." He offers her a kind look. "Everything will be okay."

Kestrelpaw nods, her gaze focusing back to Nettlepelt as she watched her father coat each wound with a large amount of poultice.

Fleetpaw came into view, holding up a paw covered in cobweb.

"Is this enough, Nettlepelt?" He asks, offering it to the tom. The tabby took the white substance, nodding as he spread it over the poultice to keep it in place.

"Yes," he mewed. "That should be good enough. I can't flip her over to check her other side, unfortunately, but... I think I've done all I can for now..."

"So... What do we do now...?" Fleetpaw asked softly.

"We wait for Cindercall and Mumblebee," Nettlepelt mewed. "Once they return, we can look to getting her proper treatment."

* * *

The sun had begun to set when the wolf's eyes began to open.

Kestrelpaw, who had sat beside the creature, noticed first, her eyes widening with surprise when she saw blue eyes meet hers.

The wolf lifted it's head very slowly at first, before glancing around. Nettlepelt and Pearlight were quick to pull Fleetpaw and Kestrelpaw back from the creature.

It barked at them softly, glancing around once more, before landing its eyes on Kestrelpaw and Nettlepelt, cocking its head curiously.

Pearlight glanced at Nettlepelt, before taking a small step forward.

"Uh..." He swallowed. "Hello?"

The wolf's ears lowered slightly, it's nose twitching as it pulls back from Pearlight slightly.

It gives a soft yip, before glancing around once more, pausing when it noticed the poultice and cobwebs on its fur.

Its gaze widened with shock, and it leaned closer, sniffing the plants and wincing slightly as it did so.

It turned to Nettlepelt, glancing at his paws—which the tom hadn't fully cleaned—and it's tail began to thump against the ground, it's jaws parting as it pants slightly.

Nettlepelt glanced at it's tail cautiously, his fur bristling a bit as he watched it.

It was like a cat's tail lashing, but something was... off about it.

It didn't _seem_ hostile, but at the same time...

The wolf paused when it noticed his hesitation, and it's tail stilled, and it rested it's head on it's paws, snorting as it squints at him, as though thinking hard.

Nettlepelt couldn't help but lower himself to the ground, panic surging in him as he recalled the images he had seen throughout the battle.

Pearlight glanced at him, nudging the tom gently with his nose.

The wolf lifted it's head, blinking, before it began to... Crawl carefully towards Nettlepelt.

It whimpers slightly as it jostles it's wounds, but it manages to get close enough to the brown tom, it's breath huffing down onto him.

It took every bit of his self control to not lash out and attack, fear beginning to drive him crazy.

And then, he felt a soft, wet stone press against his ear. Blinking in surprise, it took him a moment to realize that the wolf had just touched it's nose to his ear.

He glanced at Pearlight, before turning back to the wolf, confusion now swarming in him as he studied the creature.

It cocked it's head at him, ears twitching as it waited for his reaction.

He paused, before sitting down and carefully licking his ruffled fur.

Pearlight snickers softly.

"I think you just befriended a wolf," he purred, amused. "It seemed pretty grateful for what you did." He nods to the poultice.

"Yeah," the tom replied. "I... uh... Not used to being so... up close to one... At least, not like this..."

Pearlight's gaze darkened, and the wolf's ears lowered, it's gaze dropping to the ground. It rested it's heavy head onto it's paws, huffing softly as it looked up at the cats with a strange expression.

Each cat stared in dazed surprise.

The face was soft, and sad, and incredibly... incredibly _sweet_.

Kestrelpaw's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened as she stared at the incredibly adorable face that the wolf seemed to give them. Something about it hurt her more than anything, but it also made her want to cry with adoration towards the creature.

Nettlepelt's tail tip twitched, his fur ruffling even further.

"I don't like that," he squawks. "Nope." He reaches out a paw, shoving it onto the muzzle of the wolf. "Stop being that way. Please and thank you." The wolf blinked and stared at where his paw pressed against it's mouth, before it's large jaws opened and it's tongue slid out, swiping over the pads of his paw.

Nettlepelt yanked his foreleg back, screeching in surprise, his fur bristling in shock.

Pearlight broke down into laughter, albeit a nervous laughter, as he watched the brown tabby furiously scrub his paw into the grass, his amber eyes as round as moons with panic. The wolf watched in silence as the white and silver tom moved over to help the tabby clean off his paw, before turning it's gaze to Kestrelpaw and Fleetpaw.

The two apprentices stiffened under it's watchful gaze, as it cocked it's head and stared with an intense curiosity. Kestrelpaw glanced at Fleetpaw with worry, and the smaller apprentice shook underneath the wolf's gaze.

But then the wolf removed it's gaze, instead shifting into a sitting position, whimpering slightly at it's wounds. It's large head turned towards the trees, where Cindercall had disappeared, it's ears pricked and it's nose twitching.

Shortly after, Cindercall broke through the trees, huffing and puffing as Mumblebee trailed behind her as quickly as possible. In his jaws were cobwebs and marigold, far more than what Nettlepelt had, as well as a leaf that seemed to be oozing some kind of poultice.

Cindercall stumbled to a halt beside the wolf, panting harshly, Mumblebee skidding up beside her to take a look at the creature.

With a huff, the grey warrior flopped to the ground, immediately swarmed by Nettlepelt, who groomed her fur nervously.

Feather stared down at Cindercall as the large tom with the stubby tail began to treat her, her gaze glittering.

"Don't waste your power, Cinder," she murmured gently. "It seems to take much out of you."

"Don't tell me what to do," Cindercall snorted back, her ears lowering. "I got someone who could help you, the least you can do is thank me."

Feather paused, before nodding.

"You're right. Thank you. Your mate did help me quite a bit as well, if you could thank him for me?"

Cindercall blinked, before glancing at Nettlepelt, then back at Feather.

"How did you...?"

"The young one, over there," she nodded to Kestrelpaw. "His coat, but your eyes. It was a guess. A proper one if I must—" she cut off with a whimper as Mumblebee pressed against one of the larger wounds on her untreated side, her teeth gritting in pain. "A-anyway," she groaned softly. "I'm in your debt, Cindercall..."

"It was nothing," Cindercall shook her head. "You're apart of the Prophecy. I need you alive."

Feather stiffened, her eyes widening with confusion.

"What...?"

"The Prophecy."

"The Prophecy has no mention of me," Feather replied, eyes glowing with shock.

"What do you mean?" Cindercall snorts. "Of course it does. 'The Clans will thrive under soot and ash, but death will come with the fire. With the power of the wild, cinder alone can snuff out the flame, while peace will rise on the feather of wings.' You're the feather."

Feather's ears lower, her fur bristling.

"That... That is your Prophecy...?" Her gaze drops. "It is... I thought it would be the same as ours..."

"You're saying it's different for you?"

Feather's gaze darkens, and it turns skyward.

"For your Prophecy, it shows you a future. A future for your pack. But ours... Ours does not..."

Cindercall's gaze widened, as Feather continued.

"_Fire is born and will blaze through the forest, destroying what was and changing what will be forever. Cinder alone can snuff out the light, and life for the pack will never come back._"


	23. Chapter 21

**Now we've got perspective from the Pack's side of the Prophecy! I wonder how the story will shift with this information? :)**

* * *

_Snap._

Green eyes flashed and whipped around to face the noise.

"Vix? Vex? Is that you?" Scorch growled, turning his gaze to the two russet pelts in the entrance of the den. "Why've you returned so soon?"

Vix and Vex looked at one another, Vix's mouth twisted into a vicious grin.

"Big news sir, big news!" He shrieked, hopping around the den. "Feather alright! Feather much taken care of!" Scorch stiffens, glancing at Vex in confusion for explanation as his the fox's brother pranced around him.

Vex sat down, his fluffy tail curling over his paws.

"The Clan cats," he yipped. "Cinder and five others took her back to their camp."

"What?" Scorch's eyes snapped wide.

_No! What if they kill her?! Feather, no, I have to..._ He stared at the ground, his fur bristling.

"I doubt they're going to kill her," Vex said simply. "They actually patched up her wounds."

Scorch's gaze lifted to Vex, his jaw parting in shock.

"What...?"

"Yepper depper!" Vix cackled. "Your pretty feather and scary cinder all in one place! All in one place, haha! Haha! Scorch will die to their paws! Die die!"

"Vix, enough," Vex snapped, scooting over and popping his brother over his head. "I apologize Scorch, I—"

"No, don't," Scorch turned away from them. "Don't apologize. He's right."

His green gaze darkened and glittered over the words.

Feather was safe, now...

"What do you two wish for prey?" He asked gently, rising to his paws. "What will be your payment?"

Vix and Vex looked at one another, before turning to Scorch with large fangs bared.

"We want..."

Vix's eyes glowed with hunger, and Vex's jaws grew slick with saliva.

"_Wolf._"

* * *

Kestrelpaw knew something was going through her mother's mind, as she watched the grey she-cat saunter through the grass, her head low. The wolf; who Cindercall called "Feather", lumbered alongside her, limping and whimpering ever so often, Mumblebee keeping a close eye on her as they went.

Nettlepelt and Fleetpaw stood beside Cindercall, leaving Kestrelpaw and Pearlight taking up the rear.

She watched her mother and father as they pressed close to each other, the grey she-cat glancing to Feather occasionally, before looking to Pearlight.

"Does Cindercall seem... More upset than usual?" She asks softly, glancing at Pearlight with wide, fearful eyes.

The tom was silent, watching the grey she-cat's back, before glancing to his apprentice.

"I... Can't tell..." He says with a soft sigh. "I've known her for so long, but I still don't know how to read her much anymore. She's... Different. She always has been around wolves."

"She has...?" Kestrelpaw whispered, her ears twitching. "Why?"

Pearlight was silent for a moment, before he exhaled slowly.

"Because those wolves... They're tied to Cindercall. She's... lost more than you might think to them. One in particular." His gaze flashed with anger, and Kestrelpaw's eyes widened. Pearlight never seemed to get angry.

"Was it that one?" She asked, flicking her ears to Feather.

"No," he shook his head. "There was one..." Pearlight swallowed, shuddering slightly, his fur bristling. "I... I'm sorry, Kestrelpaw, but it's better if we don't talk about this."

Kestrelpaw opened her mouth to retort and push him, only to see his reaction.

The warrior that she considered an amazing mentor was... Scared.

She turned her gaze to the ground as they tread along the path.

If there was a creature out there that could scare Pearlight, then...

Should she be afraid too?

* * *

Mumblebee's head was low as they moved to the meadow, his gaze dark.

"We can't bring Feather into the camp," he mewed softly to Cindercall. "There's... been a situation, and we need to keep her outside of there for now."

Cindercall paused, glancing to him.

"A... situation?" She echoes.

"I'll tell you later," he murmured, his voice cracking. "We need to find her a place to stay."

Cindercall's ears twitched as they entered the training meadow, her gaze flickering over to the cave that Oddbird had shown her.

It was too small for a wolf, but there had been one beside it that had been large enough.

Hopefully the tom wouldn't inspect the cave...

She nudged Mumblebee.

"I know a place. Come on." She veered the group to the side, nearing Oddbird's little cave of collectibles, stopping in front of the larger cave. "Here."

"You're sure it's safe?" Mumblebee asked, sniffing it.

"Yeah," Cindercall nodded. "Oddbird has small cave over by here, where he keeps little trinkets. He showed it to me and I saw this cave too."

Mumblebee stiffened at Oddbird's named, his eyes widening briefly, before he cleared his throat.

"I see..." His voice shook softly. "Let Feather know this is where she'll be staying. That she can't get into contact with the Clan cats until we figure out what to do with her and how we're to do it."

Cindercall watched Mumblebee softly, confusion swarming in her mind.

Why did he seem so off?

Nettlepelt seemed to stiffen beside her, his fur bristling.

But he didn't speak.

Cindercall turned to Feather.

"You'll be staying here," she murmured gruffly. "Don't contact any other Clan cats aside from us, okay? We need to figure out what our next step is, and well... You wolves didn't leave a good impression last time."

Feather watched her carefully, before turning to the cave.

"This will do," she rumbled, stepping inside with a slight limp. "I will see you again, Cinder." She murmured, casting a final glance to them before disappearing within the darkness of the deep cave.

Pearlight, Kestrelpaw, and Fleetpaw disappeared to go find mint to rub over the cave to hide the she-wolf's scent, while Nettlepelt and Cindercall pulled Mumblebee to the side.

"Mumblebee," Cindercall mewed gently. "What happened? You said there was a situation?"

Mumblebee's gaze darkened, and his eyes wandered back in the direction of camp.

It was a long moment before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, his voice cracking. "We held the vigil without you, Cindercall... There was... nothing I could do..."

Cindercall's eyes widened, and Mumblebee turned to meet her gaze.

"While you were gone... Oddbird was killed..."

His gaze glittered darkly.

"By Shadowcry."

* * *

Cindercall felt numb, as the cats slowly started to swarm her and greeted her back with solemn murmurs of both worry and relief.

"They're okay!" Someone mewed.

"Thank StarClan, we were so worried when you came to get Mumblebee!" Another crowed.

"Is everyone alright? Who was injured?"

"Pearlight! Nettlepelt! You're alright!"

"Fleetpaw, thank the ancestors you're alright!"

Cindercall stumbled through the crowd, her tail dragging on the ground as she shifted past them, barely hearing the words that met her ears.

_Oddbird..._

Her gaze remained on the ground, unblinking.

She knew they hadn't spoken much... But...

_"Let's see..." Oddkit's gaze scrunched up as he surveyed Aspenkit and Cinderkit. "You guys are way too tiny to be on our team! Sweetkit, you can have them!"_

_Sweetkit trotted over, bumping heads with the small tom, purring warmly._

_"Yeah, you're gonna regret that later when we sweep your tails!"_

_"As if!" He laughed. "We'll win! We're gonna be great warriors!"_

_"We'll be great too!" Cinderkit whined. Oddkit's tail curled and he puffed up his chest._

_"Well duh, of course you guys will; but first you gotta catch up with us older cats! All of us will be great, and all of us will be the best of friends when we're older, ya mouse-brain!"_

She barely managed to find her nest, curling up and tucking her tail over her nose.

_"We don't talk much anymore, Oddbird," Cindercall mewed. "I've missed hunting with you, y'know."_

_Oddbird purred with amusement._

_"Yeah, I know. I promise; when you come back from your expedition, we'll go on a hunting trip. Me, you, Fleetpaw, and maybe Sweethawk and Jaypaw too! It'll be fun!"_

_Cindercall's gaze brightened, and she nudged shoulders with Oddbird._

_"That sounds great! I can't wait!"_

Her eyes fell shut, sleep gripping her and pulling her into darkness.

* * *

It wasn't long before Cindercall awoke again.

Her gaze shifted around, expecting fire and blood to coat the forest, just as all her nightmares began.

But... Instead she found herself in a strangely familiar meadow.

"Welcome, Cindercall," a soft, pretty mew echoed through the grass. It was a familiar voice, but... It wasn't Moonstar, or any cat she knew.

"Who's there?" She called. "Moonstar?" She glanced around, searching through the tall grass.

But there was no response, and Cindercall pushed through the grass, ears twitching and eyes searching for the source of the strange voice.

She shifted and moved, the warm wind buffeting her fur, before she heard the soft trickling of water.

Cindercall found herself moving out of the tall grass, pausing as she found herself by a gentle trickling stream...

She glanced around, her fur fluffing out as the wind slowly started to cool, and she sat by the water's edge.

"Hello...?" She called softly, looking around. "Please... Who's there...?"

But only silence answered her.

The wind chilled further, her fur bristling against it as cold wind whipped against her fur.

She stared at the stream that bubbled and trickled through the rocks.

"Cindercall...?"

Her gaze shot up, her eyes widening when she saw the cat on the other side of the stream.

The cat's white fur fluffed against the cold wind, her wide gaze sorrowful and pained.

Cindercall stiffened, her fur bristling even further.

"Frigidheart...?"

Frigidheart's gaze darkened, and she stepped towards the water.

"Cindercall!" She wailed. "Please! You must help us!"

Cindercall stepped towards the water as well, moving to cross over it as she started to realize the she-cat was disappearing.

"Help you? How?!"

"The mountain," the she-cat whimpered. "Is crumbling..." Her voice began to fade, as she rushed through the water. "Only the moon... can fix... the mountain..."

"What do you mean?!" Cindercall wailed, rushing for the she-cat.

But then there was nothing beneath her paws. Not rocks, not river...

Just nothing...

_Death will come with the fire..._

Cindercall's stiffened, her eyes snapping wide.

_You're a monster! A murderer!_

Her fur bristled against the harsh words.

_You're behind it all, aren't you, Cindercall?_

_You're the one who brought the fire..._

Cindercall suddenly felt the ground crashing back up to her, yet she couldn't see it through the dark fog.

She stumbled and raced forward, panic and fear charging through her as darkness choked her vision and breath.

_You're the reason they're dead..._

Harder, she ran, her legs pumping as fast as they could.

_You're the reason they'll keep dying..._

Her breath was ragged and torn, her eyes flickering around frantically as she tried to find a way out of this darkness; a way to escape these words.

_You're nothing..._

_But..._

_A..._

_**Monster...**_

* * *

Nettlepelt nudged Cindercall awake quickly, his gaze wide with worry as he watched her thrash in her sleep.

The she-cat woke with a start, shaking terribly, her gaze flickering up to him.

She didn't need to say anything, as Nettlepelt pressed closer to her, his tail sweeping over her quaking coat.

He rested his head on her shoulders, his gaze soft and gentle as he looked to her.

She met his gaze slowly, tears slowly beading into her eyes.

"Nettlepelt..." She whimpered softly.

He nuzzled her softly.

"No matter what, Cindercall," he whispered gently, pressing as close to her as he could. "This... Is _not_ your fault..."

Cindercall's gaze shut, and she pressed against him, the shivering slowly coming to a halt.

Nettlepelt never let go of her, watching her even as she fell asleep once more.

_No matter what..._

His gaze glowed as he watched the she-cat fall into what he prayed was a good dream.

_I won't let you do this alone..._


	24. Chapter 22

**This is going to be a bit of a shorter chapter. **

**Why? **

**Because Silent Calling is almost to an end! ;)**

* * *

Eelstar stared out the camp entrance, shivering in the chilly air.

Leaf-bare was arriving, and this was the first full moon since the expedition team had returned, and Eelstar had lost a warrior in Oddbird.

His gaze darkened, his ears low against his head.

"Eelstar," Hollypetal's mew made him sit up, turning to glance at her. "Everyone is here. We're ready." She nodded to Pearlight, Sweethawk, Cindercall, Vinedust, and their apprentices. Nettlepelt stood beside Cindercall, Honeyacorn and Owlpelt beside them as well.

Mumblebee stepped forward, his tail fluffed up despite it's small stubby nature. He watched Eelstar with gentle eyes, and the small black tom rose to his paws.

"Alright," he mewed. "Let's go."

Kestrelpaw watched Cindercall as the Clan cats began to move towards Four Stones.

She should be excited for a Gathering, but she wasn't...

"What's wrong, Kestrelpaw?" Jaypaw's voice made the she-cat turn, and she looked at him with soft eyes.

She dropped her gaze.

"It's nothing..." She mewed softly.

She had still struggled with trying to tell her brother the truth about their mother. How she didn't hate them like they had thought.

But each time when she thought she could bring it up, fear tugged at her heart.

What if he didn't believe her?

What if he thought she was crazy?

She had already lost one brother, she didn't want to lose another to a fight...

She felt a pelt brush against her, and she blinked in surprise to see Weedpaw watching her with a warm gaze.

"Are you excited for the Gathering?" He asked excitedly, his pelt fluffing up. "This is my first one; will you introduce me to the other apprentices?"

Kestrelpaw paused, blinking.

"Uh... sure... Why didn't you go last time?"

"I got in trouble," Weedpaw laughed. "Fleetpaw teased me about it, remember? I crossed the MountainClan border?"

"Oh!" Kestrelpaw blinked. She had completely forgotten about it.

"Yeah, but now I can go!" Weedpaw beamed. "So, will you? Introduce me to the other apprentices?"

Kestrelpaw sighed, offering him a warm look.

She could worry about Cindercall later. Right now, she was an apprentice on the way to a Gathering. She couldn't wait to see Shinepaw, Webpaw, and Quailpaw again from SunClan. She wondered how Finchpaw was doing with Oatfire as her mentor now.

And then there was Archpaw, Antpaw, Ashpaw, and Longpaw.

She wondered if they were okay, too. She wondered if they knew what Shadowcry had done...

She shook the thought away, before beaming to Weedpaw.

"Sure! I'll introduce you! Me, Fleetpaw, and Jaypaw will!" She glanced at her brother, nudging him. He gave her a side glance, before nodding, snickering softly.

"Yeah, but be careful; we've totally teased you while you were gone," he teases.

"Aw! You're so mean, Jaypaw!" Weedpaw wailed, his ears low. Kestrelpaw bumped Jaypaw, snorting.

"Don't be so dramatic," she teased. "We just said you were a little small!"

"Yeah, and I told them how you totally were a scaredy-cat in the nursery!" Fleetpaw jumped in, teasing Weedpaw playfully.

"You guys are so mean!" Weedpaw huffed. "I'm not a scaredy-cat!"

"You so are!" Fleetpaw laughed, Jaypaw following suit in laughing.

Kestrelpaw couldn't help but giggle alongside them, before gently nudging Weedpaw, her gaze warm.

"Don't worry," she says softly. "We didn't tell them too much bad stuff. They'll like you; don't worry."

Weedpaw nudged her back, snorting.

"Thanks, Kestrelpaw," he purred.

The apprentices fell silent as they entered Four Stones, Weedpaw gasping out loud when he saw the beautiful Gathering place. Kestrelpaw remembered her awe as well, when she had first seen this place.

"Oh!" Jaypaw mewed, excitedly. "It looks like RainClan and SunClan are already here! I'll go grab Shinepaw, Webpaw, and Quailpaw!"

"I've got Finchpaw!" Fleetpaw called. "She usually likes to chat before the Gathering begins!"

Both Jaypaw and Fleetpaw disappeared into the crowd of cats, and Kestrelpaw glanced around.

"Huh, weird," she mewed. "MountainClan isn't here yet..."

Weedpaw's ears twitched, and he sighed.

"I'm kinda glad they aren't yet," he mewed. "I'm worried... What's Eelstar gonna do about Shadowcry killing Oddbird? I doubt MountainClan would let him accuse them like that..."

"Don't worry," Kestrelpaw purred. "I'm sure Shadowcry got the right punishment. Maybe she got banished... She broke the warrior code, after all..."

Weedpaw's ears lowered.

"It's awful... What she did..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey! We're back!" Jaypaw yowled. Following after him were three apprentices; one was a white tom with a dark gray underbelly and tips, another was a gray tom with a darker gray overcoat, and then a pretty white she-cat with grey marks along her back.

Following after them was Fleetpaw and the curly dark-grey she-cat known as Finchpaw. The medicine cat apprentice, as usual, looked exactly like her mother Tanglestar, her yellow eyes glowing as she looked over the cats.

"Hey Webpaw, Shinepaw, Quailpaw," she greeted the three cats, purring their names.

"Finchpaw!" Shinepaw purred, the pretty she-cat turning to the RainClan apprentice. "You're fur looks as messy as ever! Is Oatfire still a total thorn bush?"

"As prickly as ever," the she-cat purred, before her gaze wandered to Weedpaw and Kestrelpaw. "Oh! You must be Weedpaw! Fleetpaw was bragging about you last Gathering!" She purred. "How you totally caught a rabbit on one of your first hunting trips!"

"I did not!" Fleetpaw gaped, fur fluffed out with embarrassment. "I was just mentioning how small it was!"

"Nuh-uh," the white apprentice with the dark gray underbelly laughed. "You were _totally_ bragging, right Quailpaw?" He nudged the gray tom, who laughed in agreement.

Kestrelpaw nudged Weedpaw forward, laughing as the tom stumbled forward slightly embarrassed.

It wasn't long before he was deep in conversation with Quailpaw and Webpaw, Jaypaw and Fleetpaw listening in.

Finchpaw and Shinepaw looked to Kestrelpaw, who sat watching her brother and her friends chatter, nudging her softly.

"So, have you seen sign of MountainClan on your way here?" Shinepaw asked, cocking her head.

"Nope," Kestrelpaw mewed. "I think they're late."

"It's kinda weird," Finchpaw commented. "MountainClan is hardly ever this late. You think they're okay?"

Kestrelpaw hesitated, before glancing towards the empty area where MountainClan usually mingled.

"I hope so," she lied softly, her fur ruffled with discomfort.

It felt wrong to say that she wanted them to be okay.

Oddbird's death still burned in her mind.

And Cindercall's reaction to it seemed to burn even worse.

Watching Lighteye and Eaglewhisker cope over it...

It had brought back many, many sour memories...

"Attention cats of the Clans!" Whitestar's yowl turned everyone's attention towards her.

Murmurs began to arise as the cats realized that MountainClan had still not yet arrived.

Was the Clan alright?

Were they beginning the Gathering without them?

"It has come to our attention that MountainClan is late," Whitestar mewed. "It is a waste of moonlight, and as much as it pains me, I suggest we begin the Gathering without them."

"No," Eelstar mewed, rising to his paws. "Give them more time. There is much I must speak to Runningstar about."

"Can't it wait?" Whitestar retorted, her gaze hardening. "If you have a quarrel with him, simply take it to his camp."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Eelstar replied. "As this is a dire situation, and stepping onto their territory may cause more trouble. I'd rather do it here, on safe ground..."

His gaze darkened.

"And there is something I must announce to all the Clans."

Kestrelpaw's eyes caught the sight of Cindercall stiffening in the crowd of cats, her grey pelt pushing against Nettlepelt as it began to shake slightly.

"Very well," Whitestar mewed. "If it is that important, we shall wait."

She settled back down on her pillar, as the Clan cats began to murmur among themselves.

Finchpaw and Shinepaw turned to Kestrelpaw.

"What is it that Eelstar has to announce?" They asked simultaneously.

Kestrelpaw's ears twitched nervously.

"Well... I guess you'll find out when MountainClan arrives," she murmured.

"MountainClan incoming!" A cat yowled suddenly from the edge of the clearing.

All cats fell silent as the brush from MountainClan's territory shook.

And then soft gasps fell through when they saw only three cats emerge.

Runningstar, Shelldust, and... Eaglesun...

Where was the rest of MountainClan?

Kestrelpaw's eyes widened in horror when she realized that not only was most of MountainClan absent, but...

The three cats present were bristled and hostile, rage glowing in their gaze.

Runningstar bounded up to his pillar, planting his paws.

Before anyone can speak, he let out a loud caterwaul, every cat in the clearing lowering down in surprise.

"Clans of the mountains!" Runningstar roared, his gaze now fixating on Eelstar. "From this moment on..."

Kestrelpaw's eyes widened as his words echoed in her ears.

"_MountainClan is at war with MoonClan!_"


	25. Epilogue

The group of cats trudged through the forest, a soft grey she-cat bristling with horror.

A brown tabby pressed close to her, his gaze soft and gentle as he watched her.

Behind them, stood four apprentices, their gaze sullen as they traipsed through the undergrowth.

Every cat in this group was quiet.

Every cat in this group was shocked.

The grey she-cat stared at her paws as they made their way back to the stone hollow they called home.

_At war..._

Her blue eyes glowed with misery.

Words echoed in her mind. Words from a friend who had passed long ago, but had met her in a dream.

_Please! You must help us!_

Her gaze darkened.

_How can I help you, Frigidheart?_ Her mind wailed softly. _I've brought misery to everyone... And now, because of me..._

Her gaze shifted upwards, to the glittering moon that seemed to glow on her scornfully.

_Even more cats... will die..._

* * *

**And that's the end of Silent Calling!**

**Please join me in the book "Of Black and Gray", which hopefully will be coming out soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed this part of the Prophecy of Ash, and feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
